BEST FRIENDS Season 1
by daloudon
Summary: TV style fanfic,22 episode first season, Seth and Marissa are best friends, start from the beginning, as Seth and Marissa meet Summer and Ryan. Mostly SS, RM. Season one completed. Season two has started.
1. Episode 1: The Pilot, Post 1

In this Fic Marissa and Seth have lived next door and have been best friends forever. It is the summer before their sophomore year of High School. Ryan is not around yet, but he will appear at some point. Marissa's sister Caitlan is an older sister, she is going to be a senior in High School. Summer is also going to be a sophomore, and she knows Seth and Marissa, but they are not friends yet. Seth and Marissa are both unpopular, but Marissa is more popular than Seth is. This story is about O.C. characters but my writing and story arc is greatly influenced/modeled after the Palladino's on Gilmore Girls.

Episode 1: The Pilot

Marissa is lying on Seth's bed. Seth is searching frantically for something.

Se: Where is it? 

Seth keeps looking. He looks at Marissa.

Se: Come on Marissa, help me find him.

Marissa smiles at Seth.

Se: Oh, what's that?

Ma: Nothing.

Se: Come on, you're smiling, why are you smiling?

Ma: Because you're so hilarious Seth.

Marissa says sarcastically.

Se: Now Don't... ugh.

Seth goes back to looking. Marissa laughs quietly.

Ma: What are you looking for anyways?

Seth stares at Marissa like she should know.

Ma: Looking for your doll?

Se: Ok, that's it!

Seth walks towards Marissa, grabs a pillow and starts to hit her. Marissa protects herself. She pulls the pillow away from Seth, then grabs Seth and pins him down on the bed.

Se: Wow, that's not de-masculinating at all.

Marissa smiles. She stays there is an awkward moment. She gets off of Seth. Seth sits up on his bed. Marissa fixes her hair and sits next to Seth.

Ma: Relax Seth, you're so neurotic!

Se: I know, I know.

Marissa nods.

Se: You want to play some jenga?

Ma: Whatever happened to the search and rescue mission of Captain Oats?

Seth stares at Marissa. Marissa smiles.

Se: It's alright. Oats will survive. He's a stallion Marrisa, not a pony.

Marissa nods. Seth grabs the game and sets it up on his bed. There's a knock at the door.

Se: Enter if you dare! Marissa didn't put on her makeup today!

Marissa hits Seth. Sandy enters the room.

Se: Hey Dad.

Ma: Sandy.

Sa: Oh Hi Marissa, you do look lovely today.

Sandy compliments. Marissa smiles.

Ma: Thanks Sandy.

Se: Suck up...

Sa: Seth, phone call.

Sandy hands the phone towards Seth. Seth makes kissing noises at Sandy.

Sa: Seth, phone!

Seth continues his mockery.

Sa: Give it to him when he's done.

Sandy hands the phone to Marissa.

Ma: You got it chief.

Sandy starts to walk out. Seth stops his kissing noises.

Se: Who is it?

Sandy looks at Seth.

Sa: Luke Ward.

Seth rolls his eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Episode 1: The Pilot, Post 2

Seth looks at Sandy.

Se: I'm not here.

Sandy stares at Seth.

Sa: Seth, come on, answer the phone.

Se: What was that, I didn't hear you because, I am not here!

Marissa pokes Seth.

Ma: Seth, answer the phone.

Se: You won't get away with this Lex...

Sandy and Marissa look at each other. Sandy walks out of the room.

Se: Marissa, hold all my calls, I'm fighting Mr. Luther.

Ma: What am I your secretary?

Se: Actually, right now you are.

Ma: Please, you don't get enough calls to warrant a secretary!

Seth looks at Marissa. She hands the phone to him and takes it off hold.

Se: ha,ha,he,he hello Luke. Wh-wh- what's up?

There's a pause.

Se: I'm great Luke just hanging out in my room, my favorite place, I mean where else can you find a complete collection of comics, I mean at a comic book store, but at such a convenient location... I mean for me, not for you, it's at least a fifteen-minute drive from your house, not that you would ever want to come over here but...

Marissa is staring at Seth. She gives Seth the sign to stop talking. Seth stops talking. There's a pause.

Se: Yeah, Luke, that's quite a predicament.

Marissa looks questioningly at Seth.

Se: Yeah sure, I think I can do that, I'll have to check with my Dad, not that I listen to my Dad it's just that it's his car so... but I'll take it without his permission, that's cool, I'm a cool dude.

Marissa shakes her head in disbelief.

Se: I can come too? Of coure I can. I don't know, I'll have to check my schedule, I may be bicep lifting that day...

Seth says, trying to impress Luke. Marissa is shaking her head, and mouthing at Seth to say yes.

Se: Su,su sure. Why not?

Marissa smiles.

Se: Great see you then, and before then, well, probably not I'll just see you then. Bye Luke.

Seth hangs up. Marissa looks at Seth exasperated.

Se: I'm going to Six Flags.

Ma: Luke invited you?

Se: Not exactly, they needed another car, and I guess they figure we were a package deal.

Seth suddenly gets a scared look on his face.

Se: My God, Summer might be there. You have to come with me.

Marissa shakes her head.

Ma: No way, Luke is an ass, besides, I wasn't invited.

Se: You have to, come on. If you don't come then I'll start to babble and... we always do stuff for each other. Remember the time I...

Marissa looks at Seth. There's a pause.

Se: I've got nothing. But you are always there for me, why break precedent?

There's a pause.

Se: I don't want to ruin my chances with Summer.

Ma: You do realize Summer doesn't know you exist right?

Seth looks down sadly. Marissa feels bad.

Ma: Alright, I'll go.

Seth jumps off the bad.

Se: Thank you, thank you, I owe you big time.

Ma: You always do.

They both sit down on the bed in front of the Jenga.

Ma: It's your turn.

Se: Shhhhh! Marissa, Jenga is an artform, not something to be rushed.

The Jenga tower falls down. Seth looks at Marissa. Marissa smiles smugly at Seth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Episode 1: The Pilot, Post 3

Caitlan Cooper and her friends are stretching out on the football field. She is a captain of the cheerleading team. All the new cheerleaders are sitting on the bleachers waiting for the captains to speak to them. After waiting a long time, one of the girls gets up and walks towards the center of the field. Caitlan stares at her.

Su: I'm Summer Roberts.

Caitlan looks at her.

Su: I'm here for the meeting.

There's a silence.

Su: Whatevs, I know you all are super-cool head cheerleaders and all, but I've been sitting over there for awhile, and my hair is becoming frizzled. I'm going home.

Summer starts to walk away.

Ca: Have you tried Maybelline?

Summer turns around and looks at Caitlan.

Su: No, that stuff is so... old.

Caitlan nods.

Ca: You want to strecth with us?

Su: Cool.

Summer sits down. The other new girls look on in amazement.

Ca: I'm Caitlan Cooper.

Summer nods. They stretch.

Ca: So Summer, my friends and I are going to mall tomorrow, you wanna come with?

Summer thinks.

Su: I kind of had plans tomorrow...

Caitlan nods.

Ca: Fine, I'm sure we can find some other girl who isn't too BUSY to go shopping with us tomorrow..

She looks away. Summer thinks.

Su: You know what, I can blow it off.

Ca: Yeah?

Su: Yeah.

Ca: Cool.

----------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Episode 1: The Pilot, Post 4

Seth and Marissa are at Six Flags. There is a big group of kids from Harbor there. Seth looks around.

Se: I don't know half these people.

Marissa looks at him skeptically.

Ma: You've lived in Newport your entire life!

Seth looks at Marissa not understanding what she's saying.

Ma: Okay, I'll give you the run down.

Se: Why?

Ma: You need to make some friends this year.

Se: What about you, are you not my friend?

Ma: I mean someone other than me.

Se: What's wrong with you? You're very tall with sparkling hair and, and...

Marissa looks at Seth.

Se: Okay, let's hear it.

Ma: Well you know Luke Ward captain of the water polo team...

Seth nods.

Se: Yeah I believed he grunted at me yesterday on the phone.

Marissa points at another guy.

Ma: That's Oliver Trask, he's got all the hook-ups, but if you ask me he's a little unbalanced. Bottom line, you've got enough money, you don't need to be a groupie. Then again, it would be a step up.

Se: Step up from what?

Ma: Exactly.

Marissa looks around.

Ma: That's DJ... I don't know his last name. He is such a tool...

Seth looks at Marissa.

Ma: What?

Se: What about people I could potential click with, rather than all wack-jobs of orange county.

Marissa shakes her head. She looks around. She sees a shorter guy with brown hair.

Ma: Who's that?

Se: How should I know? You're Ms. Popularity. Probably some big jocker water-polo man...

Marissa looks at him skeptically.

Se: Okay, a not so big jocker water polo man.

There's a pause.

Se: Come on, let's get on the merry go round.

Marissa rolls her eyes. They walk toward the ride. Seth walks up to a horse.

Se: Hey Mr. Oats, I'm proud to report that captain is doing very well at his new pad.

Marissa shakes her head.

Se: How's Mrs. Oats?

----------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Episode 1: The Pilot, Post 5

Caitlan, Summer, and company were walking around in the mall. They entered an expensive clothing store. They walked over to the lingerie section.

Ca: My favorite section of the store...

Caitlan grabs a bra and holds it up in front of her.

Ca: Oh my god, this is so hot!

All the girls agree.

Ho: Come on Cait, you know you can't hold that up!

Holly says. All the girls laugh.

Ca: Okay midget.

She walks away. Holly follows.

Ho: What did you call me?

Ca: Nothing, Holl, I mean where do you buy your clothes, baby gap?

All the girls are getting nervous, Summer is staring at Holly. Holly walks silently towards the back of the group. There is an awkward silence. Summer decides to break it. She grabs a bra.

Su: Ew, you guys, who would by this, seriously, it is so disgusting.

Caitlan looks at the girls, and they give each other a look.

Ho: I think it's really cool.

Holly exclaims.

Ca: Yeah it would look great on you.

Ta: It's very kinky, very sexy.

Taylor adds. Summer holds it in front of her.

Su: Really?

Ca: Yeah. Why don't you go try it on?

Summer thinks about it.

Su: Well, alright.

Summer and the girls walk towards the changing room. The door is open at the top and the bottom. Summer steps in. The girls start to laugh really quietly. They silently wait. Summer takes off her shirt. Very quietly Caitlan reaches underneath and grabs it from the room. Then, Summer removes her bra. Again, Caitlan quietly grabs it from the room. Summer looks at herself in the bra.

Su: No way you guys, I look like a 50's coke-whore turned desperate housewife.

Ta: Why don't you model it for us!

Su: No, that's alright, I think I'll just change back...

Summer looks for her clothes but they're gone. She hears laughing outside the door.

Su: Guys, where are my clothes?

Ho: I don't know, but we've been here the whole time so they couldn't have gone too far!

They all start laughing. Summer is annoyed.

Su: Give me clothes back, right now!

Ta: Not yet, not all the girls have seen your bra!

Su: Whatever it's cool take a good look, pass it around the store if you'd like, but I need it back eventually…

Ca: Here's the deal Summer. If you agree to walk out of this store with that bra your wearing without paying for it, we'll give you your shirt.

Su: Shoplifting?

Summer whispers.

Ca: It's your choice. Either walk out of the store naked, or take the bra, it's up to you.

Summer thinks about it.

Su: Alright, why not? Let's do it.

Ca: Great.

Caitlan hands Summer her shirt. Summer puts it on and walks out of the changing room. The group starts to walk towards the exit.

Te: I wasn't done looking around yet!

Ca: Shut up Tess!

Caitlan sais forcefully. They get to the exit. Summer is the last one to walk through the detector at the door. She walks through it. The alarm goes off. All the girls start running. They get out and all rush to the bathroom. They all laugh.

Su: My god that was fun.

Ca: Yeah it was.

Caitlan looks at Summer.

Ca: Now, take off your shirt.

Su: Only if you buy me dinner first...

Ca: Come on, please, I bet you look hot!

Su: Never.

Caitlan shurgs.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Episode 1: The Pilot, Post 6

Seth has changed and is in his swimsuit. He is waiting outside for Marissa. Marissa comes out. Marissa walks towards Seth. She pats his stomach.

Ma: Wow, been working on those abs Seth?

Marissa says sarcastically. Seth looks at Marissa.

Se: Silence woman.

Marissa smiles.

Se: You realize I haven't accomplished anything on this trip. I haven't met any new people...

Ma: You've spent all your time with me.

Se: I know... witch.

Ma: I told you I shouldn't come.

Se: Well, that would be okay if I at least I got to see Summer in a swimsuit, but I haven't seen her all day.

Marissa taps Seth on the shoulder.

Ma: What about me Seth? Do I make you hot?

Marissa says jokingly. She gets in a sexy poise. Seth looks at Marissa.

Se: I'm afraid there's no good answer to that question.

He turns around and keeps walking. Marissa follows.

Se: Wanna hit the wave pool?

Marissa looks around and sees the short brown haired boy from before.

Ma: I think I'm gonna hit the water slide.

Se: Wow, you sure know how to get rid of me.

Ma: Meet you at the dip'n'dots stand in an hour.

Se: Ah, I love dip'n'dots.

Ma: I know you do.

Marissa starts to walk away. She waves bye to Seth. Seth watches her for a second. He walks towards the wave pool. Marissa walks towards the guy. As she gets closer she sees that he isn't in a swimsuit, and he's smoking a cigarette. She walks up to him. He looks her over.

Ma: Hi, I'm Marissa Cooper.

He looks at her. There's a pause.

Ma: Who are you?

The kid thinks.

Ry: Whoever you...

He stops.

Ry: I'm Ryan.

There's a pause.

Ma: I came with the Harbor kids.

Ryan nods.

Ma: It's just, I saw you there and I know most of the kids from Harbor so...

Ryan looks at Marissa.

Ry: Want a cigarette?

Ma: No thanks.

Marissa answers awkwardly. She looks at him.

Ry: I'm new.

Marissa smiles.

Ma: Okay...

There's a pause.

Ma: Where you from?

There's a pause. Ryan doesn't answer.

Ma: You don't talk much do you?

Ryan smiles slightly.

Ma: Okay...

There's an awkward pause.

Ma: So I'll see you around then.

She starts to walk away.

Ry: That kid you were walking with, are you too, uh, together?

Marissa thinks.

Ma: Seth?

Ryan nods.

Ma: While, Not...

Ryan interrupts Marissa with a kiss. Marissa is really surprised. Ryan pulls away.

Ry: I'm from Chino.

Marissa nods. Ryan smiles.

Ry: See you around Coop.

Ryan walks away. Marissa is shocked by what just happened.

----------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Episode 2: The Mask, Post 1

Episode 2: The Mask

Marissa is walking in her house. As she's walking by Caitlan's room she sees Summer in with Caitlan. Caitlan sees Marissa at the door.

Ca: Hey Maris.

Marissa nods. Summer looks at Marissa.

Ma: Hi Summer.

Summer nods.

Ma: What are you guys doing?

Ca: Planning a party, what else? It's to celebrate for the new cheerleading season, and hopefully to raise the spirits of our guys, if you know what I mean.

Marissa shakes her head.

Ma: Okay Cait.

Su: It's a costume party, isn't that great?

Marissa looks at them confused.

Ca: Well the cheerleaders are going in their outfits, but everyone else should come in costume.

Ma: Wow, sounds... fun.

Marissa says sarcastically. There's an awkward silence.

Su: Well, I better get going, we're all done here right Cait?

Ca: Yeah we're good. Come by at 4:00 to get ready for the party?

Summer nods.

Ca: Bye Sum.

Summer leaves. Marissa looks at Caitlan. She sits down next to Caitlan.

Ca: So, How was Six Flags yesterday?

Ma: Seth wasn't happy.

Ca: yeah?

Ma: He was hoping to see Summer...

Ca: She was with me.

There's a pause.

Ca: Seth knows that Summer doesn't like him right?

Marissa nods.

Ca: Did you have a good time?

Marissa pauses.

Ma: Um, well... I got kissed.

Caitlan looks at Marissa surprised.

Ca: Really, Seth kissed you?

Marissa looks at Caitlan like she's crazy.

Ma: No, no it wasn't Seth.

Ca: Then who was it?

Ma: That's the thing, I don't know. Some new kid...

Caitlan looks at Marissa.

Ca: Oh my god.

There's a pause.

Ca: Did you tell Seth?

Ma: Not yet.

Ca: Are you going to?

Marissa thinks.

Ma: I don't know.

There's a pause.

Ma: Imagine, my first kiss comes from a complete stranger...

Caitlan looks at Marissa surprised.

Ca: Your first kiss?

Marissa nods.

Ca: Marissa, you are so hot, how can you not have kissed someone before?

Marissa shrugs.

Ma: I don't know.

Ca: Well I do, it's Seth.

Marissa looks at Caitlan confused.

Ca: He's cramping your style. Why do you spend so much time with him, you can do so much better.

Ma: He's my best friend.

Ca: I know that, but if you ask me it's time to find a new best friend. You can't hang around with the emo-geek for the rest of your life. Marissa, you're hot and cool. He's geeky and annoying.

Marissa stares at Caitlan angry.

Ca: So I suggest you two either make-out already or you dump his ass.

Marissa stares at Caitlan. Marissa gets up and walks out of the room angrily.

Ca: Later Mariss.

----------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Episode 2: The Mask, Post 2

Seth and Marissa are walking towards Marissa's room.

Se: Was that a new car out there? How many is that now?

Ma: Shut up Seth, we're both so spoiled.

Se: I know, but I like to act all self-righteous, I mean my Dad is a public defender.

Ma: Yes he is.

They sit down on Marissa's bed.

Se: I've come to a decision.

Ma: Amazing…

Marissa jokes.

Se: As I was riding home yesterday, feeling sorry for myself, I thought, what am I doing? I have always obsessed about this completely unobtainable girl, I can't, I won't do it anymore. From now on, it's only girls I actually have a chance with. Probably that nerd from fourth block, but hey, it's fitting. Geek for geek.

Marissa looks at Seth.

Ma: You think you could hold that thought for 24 hours?

Se: What?

Ma: There's a party tonight. A costume cheerleader party thing.

Se: Sounds lame.

Ma: Completely, and I normally wouldn't go, but I know for a fact that Summer will be there, so we should go.

Se: I don't know Marissa, as soon as Summer sees me, she'll just laugh in my face.

Ma: You're forgetting Seth, this is a costume party.

Marissa pulls a mask out from her closet.

Se: Is the Phantom in your closet?

Ma: Wear this, she won't know who you are.

Se: Marissa I don't...

Ma: Come on, take one last shot. You'll regret it if you don't.

Seth looks at Marissa.

Ma: Come on let's get something for us to wear tonight.

Se: Alright once more. After that, I'm done.

They walk out of her room.

Ma: You promise?

Seth and Marissa both laugh.

----------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Episode 2: The Mask, Post 3

Seth and Marissa open the door at Marissa's house. The party is crazy. Mostly jocks and cheerleaders. Seth and Marissa look around.

Se: You want to hide out in your room?

Ma: That sounds very tempting, but we can't bail yet, you haven't seen...

They see Summer walking by.

Se: Oh my god.

Ma: Seth, calm down. Remember you're not you, you're the phantom.

Seth looks at Marissa.

Se: You really can't recognize me?

Ma: No way, you are very stealth.

Seth nods.

Ma: Go!

Se: Thanks Marissa.

Ma: No problem.

Seth walks away. Marissa looks around. She decides to mingle. There's a guy sitting on the couch. He's dressed as a football player.

Ma: Hey, cool party huh?

The guy just stares at her. He is clearly drunk. There's a pause.

Ma: I like your outfit, it's very... original.

Marissa says sarcastically. He looks at her.

Gu: Cat Woman!

Ma: Yeah that's who I am.

There's a pause. He stands up and walks towards Marissa.

Gu: You want to go somewhere more private?

Ma: No thanks...

He grabs Marissa and tries to kiss her.

Ma: Maybe you should dry-out first.

The guy keeps doing it. Seth sees this and walks up to him.

Se: Hey buddy, chill out, she said no.

The guy looks at him. There's a pause.

Se: Why don't you have some more beers, I don't think your loose enough yet.

Seth says sarcastically. The guys looks at Seth. He brushes it off and walks away.

Ma: Wow look at you Seth, being my protector.

Se: Well, it's the mask.

Seth sees Summer.

Se: I have to go.

Ma: Good luck.

Seth walks away. Marissa sees Ryan in a corner. She starts to walk towards him, but Caitlan gets there first. They exchange a few words, then go into a private room. Marissa is really upset. She runs up to her room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	10. Episode 2: The Mask, Post 4

I want to make a note before I put the next post. I am writing this fanfic as if it were a TV show. Each episode will be 5-6 posts. I have two 24 episode seasons outlines, and the first 11 episodes of season 1 written. Like a TV show, I will try and make story arcs, so sometimes things will develop slowly. I also want to mention that I am not writing this like a novel, I am writing it as if it were a script to a TV show. I will admit that without an image in front of you I do need to describe some things so that you can picture what's going on. From now on, I will try to be more descriptive in my posts, however it will not be written like a novel, so the story will be more dialogue driven rather than description driven. Now, here's the next post.

Seth finally sees Summer drinking near the pool. Seth slowly approaches Summer.

Se: Hey Summer.

Seth asks, hiding his nervousness.

Su: Hello there...

Summer says obliviously. She has a drink in her hand. She is tipsy. There's a pause.

Su: What's wrong with your face?

Summer asks bluntly.

Se: It's just so hideous, I figured I'd hide it from the world.

Seth says, jokingly. After that Seth figures his chance with Summer is over, but surprisingly ,Summer laughs.

Su: It couldn't be that bad.

Seth smiles.

Se: It's my costume.

Seth answers. Summer nods. She takes a big drink of alcohol. There's an awkward pause. Seth doesn't know what to say.

Se: I think I'm gonna go...

Seth starts to walk away. Summer grabs Seth's arm.

Su: No wait don't...

Summer says, intrigued by this mysterious boy. Seth stops and looks at Summer.

Su: I like your costume, it's very...

Se: creepy?

Seth finishes.

Su: Theatrical.

Summer corrects. Seth nods.

Su: I love the theater, I mean have you seen Chorus Line, the guys are so hot, you want something to drink?

Summer asks temptingly.

Se: Sure.

Seth responds quickly, he takes a big gulp of alcohol. Summer finishes her drink. She leans over a little.

Su: Wow, I'm not feeling too well.

Summer says, her face pale.

Se: You want to go somewhere? I know a place you can lie down.

Seth says affectionately. Summer looks at Seth gratefully. She isn't looking well.

Su: Great, thanks.

Seth leads Summer toward the pool house. Summer falls over. Seth picks her up and helps her into the pool house. Seth lies Summer on the bed.

Se: There you go, safe and sound…

Summer looks up at Seth.

Su: Thanks...

Summer looks at Seth.

Su: I never caught your name.

Se: I never threw it.

Seth responds quickly, trying to avoid telling Summer who he is. Summer nods. She smiles slightly.

Se: So tell me about Chorus Line.

Seth says, changing the subject.

Su: Well you see... it's about... I have no idea. I just like the guys.

Summer says honestly. Seth nods knowingly. Summer yawns. Seth puts a blanket over Summer. Summer looks up at Seth and smiles. She pulls him into a kiss. Seth is surprised, happy and scared all at the same time. Summer pulls Seth on top of her. They are making out.

Su: Why don't we just take off this mask...

Summer pulls off Seth's mask. She looks up at Seth in horror.

Su: Oh My god, death Seth nerd boy.

Seth looks at Summer confused.

Se: What?

Summer pushes Seth off the bed. Seth falls on his butt.

Su: Oh my god ew… I have to go.

Summer says, totally freaked out. She starts to walk out of the room.

Se: What?

Seth says, really annoyed. Summer storms out of the room. Seth sits on the floor for a second. Seth smiles. He touches his lips, remembering Summer's kiss.

Se: See ya Summer.

Seth says to himself. Seth grabs his mask and walks out of the pool house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Episode 3: The One Night Stand, Post 1

Episode 3- The One Night Stand 

Seth and Marissa are hiding in a Walgreens. Marissa looks at Seth.

Ma: Seth, why are we hiding out in a Walgreens?

Marissa asks.

Se: Hey, it took me a long time to find this place in Newport.

Seth whispers.

Ma: Why are you whispering?

Marissa whispers back, playing along.

Se: Because, I don't want anyone to see me, people will talk…

Seth whispers suspiciously.

Ma: About you?

Marissa questions at normal volume. Marissa sh's him. Marissa looks at Seth.

Ma: Seth, did you notice the hooded kids on the sidewalk, and the liter on the street? We're not in Newport.

Marissa points out, questioning Seth's motives.

Se: People in Newport don't liter?

Seth asks, challenging Marissa. Marissa looks at Seth.

Se: Yeah, you're right. There aren't many gangsters in Newport.

Seth concedes. Marissa looks at Seth.

Se: Okay, Summer kissed me, and I think it's time I got...prepared.

Seth says proudly.

Ma: Are you forgetting the part with the nickname and pushing and rejecting?

Marissa reminds him.

Se: No I haven't, death Seth nerd boy, she gets a ten for originality. No matter Marissa, I am on her radar screen. You should have seen me Marissa, I was a beast. That mask has magic powers. I was so... unlike me.

Seth says confidently.

Se: Where were you anyway?

Ma: So you're telling me we came out here to buy you some condoms?

Marissa says, ignoring his question.

Se: Yes Marissa, Semper paratus, okay? I am always prepared.

Seth says, using his Latin. Marissa looks at Seth.

Ma: I always love Latin humor…

Marissa says jokingly.

Ma: You couldn't have done this with somebody else?

Marissa questions.

Se: Like who, Captain Oats?

Seth quips.

Ma: Sandy, I'm sure he'd jump at the father-son bonding.

Marissa points out.

Se: No, it's a little awkward, besides you could probably grab some too, who knows Marissa, you could get some action some day.

Seth says smugly.

Ma: When did you become so smug?

Marissa questions.

Se: Not smug, just adoringly naive.

Seth responds. Seth looks at the condoms.

Se: All right the coast is clear.

Seth runs to grab them. Marissa shakes her head. She walks up calmly and grabs a few. Seth shakes his head. They head for the checkout.

----------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Episode 3: The One Night Stand, Post 2

Caitlan and Summer are sitting together in Caitlan's room. Caitlan is painting Summer's toe nails.

Ca: So, what are we doing for your birthday?

Su: I don't know, I guess the usual...

Summer says evasively.

Ca: One party, 5 kegs, and enough hot guys for everyone?

Caitlan suggests.

Su: Exactly.

Summer replies, with exaggerated enthusiasm.

Caitlan smiles.

Su: We just had the cheerleading party...

Summer points out. Caitlan shrugs.

Ca: You can never have enough parties, especially in Newport.

Caitlan responds. Summer nods.

Su: So, who was that guy you here hanging with at the cheerleader party?

Summer asks, curious.

Ca: This kid Ryan, I'd never seen him before...

Summer nods.

Su: He's hot.

There's a pause. Summer looks at Caitlan.

Su: You gonna see him again?

Ca: Are you crazy?

Caitlan says, as if Summer is crazy to suggest it.

Ca: He's from Chino!

Caitlan finishes.

Su: Ew!

Summer responds quickly.

Ca: Exactly!

They both laugh.

Ca: So what about you, did you get any action?

Summer thinks, deciding how much he can tell Caitlan.

Su: Yeah this one guy.

Summer answers vaguely. Caitlan looks at Summer expecting more.

Ca: So, did you two...?

Caitlan asks, expecting Summer to fill in the blank.

Su: Yeah, totally.

Summer lies, trying to impress Caitlan.

Ca: Was he, uh...

Caitlan says raising her eyebrows.

Su: Great, yeah.

Summer interrupts, trying to end this conversation. Caitlan smiles.

Ca: Right on girl.

Caitlan gives Summer a high-five. Summer smiles, please at Caitlan's approval. Caitlan sees Marissa and Seth walking in the hall.

Ca: Hey Maris.

Marissa keeps walking. Caitlan gets up and goes after Marissa. Seth looks in the room at Summer. Marissa slams the door shut. Caitlan is confused.

Ca: Hey Marissa, there's a party tomorrow night…

Caitlan says through the door.

Ca: for Summer's birthday… you should come. And I guess you could bring Seth.

Caitlan says dismissively. Marissa ignores Caitlan.

Ca: Marissa!

Caitlan says loudly. Meanwhile Seth walks into Caitlan's room where Summer is sitting.

Se: Hey Summer.

Su: Cohen.

Summer responds quickly. There's an awkward pause.

Se: So, yeah, I was thinking...

Su: Yeah, don't.

Summer cuts him off.

Seth looks at Summer.

Se: Okay, well I know your birthday's tomorrow...

Summer looks at Seth.

Su: How do you know?

Summer asks. There's a pause.

Se: Well, I...

Su: Have you been stocking me?

Summer questions, insulting Seth.

Se: No.. I just,

Su: Look Cohen...

Summer starts, but then stops when Caitlan re-enters the room. Summer is embarrassed that Caitlan is seeing her with Seth.

Ca: Seth, what's wrong with Marissa? She slammed the door in my face.

Seth exits the room. Caitlan smiles.

Ca: Thank god. I can't stand him.

Caitlan says, in response to Seth walking out of her room.

Su: Yeah, good riddance.

Summer answers hesitantly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	13. Episode 3: The One Night Stand, Post 3

Seth goes into Marissa's room. Marissa is lying on her bed. She gives him a look as he enters.

Se: Don't worry, it's just me. I come in peace.

Seth sits down next to Marissa.

Se: So, what's going on here?

Seth inquires.

Ma: What do you mean?

Marissa says evasively. Marissa gets up from the bed.

Se: Well, the slaming, the ignoring, the pouting...

Ma: I was not pouting.

Seth looks at Marissa, not believing her.

Se: Yeah you were, you always pout like that.

Seth notes. Marissa looks at Seth.

Ma: Caitlan borrowed one of my skirts without asking me…

Marissa lies.

Ma: you know I'm very protective of my clothes.

Se: It's like a mother protecting her cubs.

Seth adds.

Ma: Exactly.

Seth nods. Seth looks at Marissa. He decides to change the subject.

Se: So, Summer's birthday is tomorrow.

Ma: I know, I just got invited to her birthday party tomorrow.

There's a pause.

Ma: You were invited too.

Marissa quickly adds.

Se: I know, I was there.

Ma: Oh yeah, I forgot.

Se: Well I don't blame you, I'm very forgettable.

Seth adds, non-chalantly.

Ma: Well anyway... Caitlan did invite you…in her slightly insulting way.

Se: Yeah, well I have gotten used to that from her.

Seth adds. Marissa nods.

Ma: She can be a bitch.

Seth looks at Marissa, surprised at her statement.

Se: You gonna go?

Marissa thinks.

Ma: I don't know, I...

Seth looks at Marissa, his eyes begging her to go with him. Marissa sighs.

Ma: Alright, I'll go.

Seth smiles.

Se: Alright! Two parties in two weeks, that's a record for us! Marissa, we are moving up the social ladder, we have been promoted from nerds to outcasts!

Marissa looks at Seth confused.

Ma: Outcasts are better than nerds?

Marissa questions.

Se: Yes Marissa, outcasts are way better. Tonight, we'll go for misfits, that's a transitional level, still in the unpopular section, but on the cusp of mediocrity.

Seth says, as though he were an expert in that field.

Ma: You've given this a lot of thought.

Se: Too much thought.

Seth adds quickly. Marissa smiles.

Se: See you tonight.

Seth walks out of the room.

Marissa smiles. She closes her door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review


	14. Episode 3: The One Night Stand, Post 4

Seth and Marissa are at Summer's Birthday Party. There are lots of people there. Seth looks at Marissa.

Se: You look great tonight.

Seth compliments.

Ma: Thanks Seth, you too. You look surprisingly cool.

Seth remarks.

Se: Yeah well, my Dad helped me pick it out...

Seth admits. Marissa laughs.

Se: What?

Seth asks cluelessly.

Ma: Nothing, it's just your Dad is cooler than you are.

Seth looks at Marissa, annoyed.

Se: Thanks for the encouragement…

Seth says sarcastically.

Se: I'm gonna find Summer now.

Seth walks away. Marissa is still smiling, until she sees Ryan. Ryan walks towards her. She looks away.

Ry: Hey.

Marissa ignores him.

Ry: Remember me, from Six Flags? I don't talk much.

Ryan adds, trying to get Marissa's attention.

Ma: Yeah, I remember.

Marissa says coldly. There's a pause. Ryan looks at Marissa.

Ry: I believe the tables have turned.

Ryan remarks ironically. There's another pause.

Ma: That's what happens when you hook up with my sister.

Marissa says without hesitation.

Ry: What?

Ryan says, feigning cluelessness.

Ma: The other night, at the cheerleading/costume party…

Ryan doesn't know what to say. Marissa continues.

Ma: Caitlan, tall blond hair, blue eyes.

Ryan nods. Marissa looks at Ryan, expecting an answer. There's a pause.

Ma: Did you sleep with her?

Marissa asks bluntly. Ryan looks at Marissa. There's a pause.

Ry: What do you want me to say?

Ryan asks. Marissa looks at Ryan annoyed.

Ma: Nothing...

Marissa says, wanting to get away from Ryan. Marissa starts to walk away.

Ry: Come on, we kiss once and suddenly we're married?

Ryan says, frustrated with Marissa.

Ma: Now that you mention it, you did kiss me. I didn't ask to be kissed, but you did, and then I see you at a party sleeping with my sister!

Marissa says angrily.

Ry: I didn't know she was your sister!

Ryan responds. Marissa shakes her head in disbelief. Ryan looks at her frustrated.

Ry: See you around...

Ryan starts to walk away.

Ma: It's your loss...

Marissa calls after him. Ryan continues to walk away.

Ma: I'm a witty conversationalist...

Marissa adds, losing steam.

Ma: I'm the best sex you'll never have!

Marissa continues, as Ryan walks out of his sight. Upset, Marissa goes to get her first beer ever.

Please Read and Review.


	15. Episode 3: The One Night Stand, Post 5

Seth is looking for Summer outside. As he's looking, he accidentally runs into Luke Ward.

Se: Wow, hey Luke, what's up?

Lu: What are you doing here queer.

Luke responds, with hostility.

Se: Ha, you made a rhyme. I think poetry would be a better creative outlet than...

Luke pushes Seth. Seth looks at Luke.

Se: Come on, I let you use my car, remember?

Luke ignores Seth's question.

Lu: Who'd you come with anyway, the chess club?

Se: Oh, are they here? I love the chess club...

Seth remarks sarcastically.

Lu: Get out of here, geek.

Luke walks towards Seth. He punches him. From the side Ryan comes in and pushes Luke. Luke stares at Ryan.

Lu: Who the hell are you?

Ryan punches Luke. Luke falls on the ground. Ryan helps Seth up.

Ry: Let's get out of here.

Se: Yeah.

They quickly walk back inside to the party.

Se: Wow, thanks man. I'm Seth.

Seth says, introducing himself.

Ry: Ryan Atwood.

Ryan responds.

Se: Man, nobody's ever come to my defense like that before.

Ryan shrugs.

Ry: Well, he's a jerk.

Seth nods.

Se: You new to town?

Ry: Yeah, I moved here from Chino.

Se: Wow, no wonder you punch so well, you must have gotten a lot of practice.

Ry: Something like that.

Seth nods.

Se: So, where are you living in Newport?

Ry: Numbered streets, with my uncle.

Seth nods.

Se: What about your parents are they traveling salesman or something?

Ryan doesn't answer.

Se: Wow, can anyone ever shut you up?

Seth asks sarcastically.

Ry: Don't want to give it all away in one sitting.

Ryan remarks. There's a pause.

Ry: I'm gonna have a smoke, you want one?

Se: Uh...no thank you.

Seth replies awkwardly. Ryan walks away.

Se: All right, well I'll see ya.

Seth says, confused. Seth shakes his head. He goes back to looking for Summer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Please Read and Review.


	16. Episode 3: The One Night Stand, Post 6

Seth finally finds Summer at the party.

Se: Summer, finally I have been looking all over for you.

Seth says, being overly candid.

Su: The story of your life.

Summer responds bluntly. Seth stares at Summer.

Se: You look really great tonight.

Seth compliments.

Su: I know.

Summer responds. She walks toward the beer.

Se: Well yes Summer, you are a very self-aware woman.

Seth comments. Summer looks at Seth.

Su: Cohen, is there a point to this conversation, or are you just pathetic enough not to have anyone who likes you to hang out with?

Seth looks at Summer, upset.

Se: Summer, I'm all for the self-deprecating humor, but I think you have gone far enough. The other night, we had a moment... Well actually a few moments, and a tumble on the bed, my point is...

Seth stops talking as he sees Marissa stumbling outside. Summer also notices.

Se: Excuse me.

Seth walks away. Summer follows behind him.

Marissa looks blurry-eyed at Seth.

Se: Marissa, you okay?

Seth asks, concerned.

Ma: I'm great

Marissa says, slurring her words.

Ma: Hey Summer, isn't Seth great, and boy he can kiss can't he?

Summer looks at Seth. Marissa passes out on the ground.

Se: Do you have some place we could put her?

Su: Yeah, come on.

Seth picks up Marissa and carries her to the guestroom. Seth puts her on the bed.

Se: This is really weird, Marissa never does this...

Summer looks at Marissa.

Se: Marissa… Marissa...

Seth says, trying to get her conscience. She doesn't respond.

Su: She's completely out of it.

Summer points out. Seth nods.

Su: So, you and Marissa have locked lips, huh?

Summer teases.

Se: Not exactly.

Seth says mysteriously. Summer looks at Seth confused.

Se: We were 6.

Summer smiles.

Su: You guys have known each other that long?

Summer asks, surprised.

Se: Yeah, forever. Her Dad almost married my Mom so...

Summer nods.

Su: Wow that's really cool.

Seth looks at Summer confused.

Su: Not that your Dad almost married her Mom, but that you guys have known each other for so long.

Summer corrects.

Se: Yeah we each know how the other works. It's really cool to have someone you know so well... in fact I know Marissa so well, that I can read her mind.

Seth adds the last part jokingly.

Su: Can she read your mind?

Summer asks, playing along.

Se: No way, my mind is incomprehensible, if she read my mind, her brain would spontaneously combust.

Summer smiles. Summer is getting a little jealous of Marissa and Seth's friendship. Seth looks at Marissa.

Se: You think you could get her some water or something?

Seth asks Summer.

Su: Yeah, sure.

Summer leaves the room. Seth looks at Marissa.

Se: What is going on with you Coop?

Seth stares at Marissa, concerned.

Se: I may have made a new friend tonight, Ryan. He flattened Luke for me. I'll tell you more about it tomorrow, when you're in a more lucid state.

Summer walks to the door. She looks in without Seth noticing. Seth folds Marissa's hair behind her ear. Summer is now really jealous. She enters the room and places the water on the table.

Se: Thanks, I know that she can't drink it now, but I was thinking for the morning...

Summer pulls Seth into a kiss. Seth is surprised.

Su: Cohen... do you have some protection with you?

Se: You want to...?

Su: Yeah. I mean okay... if you insist.

Summer interjects, trying to play it cool.

Se: Oh yeah, I insist...

Seth adds. Seth puts his hands on Summer's back.

Se: Okay, but uh, you do realize that Marissa is lying right there, and I think that it would be a little awkward, effect my performance...

Su: Shut up Cohen.

Summer orders. She pulls him into another kiss.

Su: Let's go somewhere else.

Se: Okay, but what about Marissa?

Summer kisses Seth again.

Su: She's, like, totally passed out... She'll be fine.

Summer grabs Seth's hand and pulls him out of the room. Summer pulls Seth into her room.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	17. Episode 4: The Hang Out, Post 1

Episode 4- The Hang Out 

Marissa is lying in her bed. Her eyes open. She has a splitting headache. She doesn't notice Seth in her room.

Se: Great, you're up.

Seth says too loudly. Marissa covers her ears.

Ma: Wow, you have a lot to learn about talking to someone with a hangover.

Marissa responds, holding her head.

Se: I have some news.

Seth says excitedly. Marissa looks at Seth.

Ma: Nice shiner. Who did that?

Marissa inquires.

Se: Luke, he got his speedo in a bunch. No Matter, Marissa, it's just a battle scar Marissa, I'm a man now.

Ma: That's great, could we have this conversation another time…

Marissa says skeptically.

Ma: I'm not...

Se: Summer and I, well, we did the deed.

Seth interrupts. Marissa looks at Seth big-eyed.

Ma: What?

Marissa responds, with astonishment.

Se: Yeah, Marissa, I did it. I had sex...with Summer.

Ma: Oh my God, Oh my god, OH MY GOD!

She says the last one nearly screaming. She grabs her head.

Ma: You had sex before I did!

Marissa says shocked. Seth nods.

Se: I'm just as surprised as you are.

Ma: Wow.

Marissa looks at Seth.

Se: What?

Ma: Well, I didn't see anything, obviously..

Seth nods.

Ma: So, how do I know it actually happened?

Se: Are you calling me a liar?

Ma: No, just a wishful thinker.

Marissa quickly responds. Seth looks at Marissa annoyed.

Ma: You don't have a hickey.

Marissa points out.

Se: You're right, but I do have something that will prove to you that it happened.

Seth says proudly.

Ma: You have pictures?

Se: Viola!

Seth pulls something out of his pocket. Marissa looks at Seth.

Ma: You kept the condom wrapper!

Marissa says in disgust.

Se: Yeah, maybe put it on the refrigerator.

Seth jokes. Marissa looks at Seth weirdly.

Ma: That's disgusting. Please don't tell me you kept the condom.

Marissa pleads.

Se: Nope, in the garbage.

Seth responds.

Ma: Thank god.

Marissa says, relieved.

Ma: That doesn't prove anything. For all I know you...

Marissa starts.

Se: You think I'm that pathetic?

Seth interrupts. There's a pause.

Ma: I'm not answering that.

Se: Fair enough.

There's a pause.

Ma: So what now?

Se: Huh?

Ma: You and Summer? Couple, casual relationship, or a one night stand?

Se: Summer and I, we have decided...

Seth starts, then stops. Marissa looks at Seth.

Se: Nothing, we didn't talk.

Ma: So you... did it, then left?

Se: Exactly.

Ma: Okay.

Marissa responds.

There's a pause.

Ma: So... how was it?

Se: Great... for me.

Seth adds.

Ma: uh-hu.

Se: But as for Summer... the verdict is still out. She didn't say anything after. She just left.

Marissa starts laughing.

Ma: You just got used!

Se: What?

Ma: Summer used you!

Se: I did not get used!.

Ma: Yep. One and done. You'll never hear from her again.

Se: Marissa no, Summer didn't use me, come on!

Seth says, trying to convince himself more than Marissa.

Ma: Seth, as you can probably tell I feel terrible.

Marissa starts.

Se: And look terrible.

Seth adds. Marissa sends a piercing stare at Seth.

Ma: You think we could finish this later?

Marissa pleads.

Se: okay, I'm out.

Seth walks towards the door.

Ma: I'll call you later.

Se: Bye.

Seth walks out of her room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	18. Episode 4: The Hang Out, Post 2

Seth and Marissa are walking outside of Harbor.

Se: Registration week… Why are we here again? 

Ma: To register…

Marissa answer obviously. Seth looks at Marissa annoyed.

Se: Ah yes, our schedules…

Seth remembers.

Se: it determines my fate for the rest of the year.

Ma: Yeah, okay.

Marissa says, in disbelief.

Se: I still remember the debacle that was sixth grade, P.E. dodge ball Luke Ward and Zach Stevens, being shoved into a locker a record 56 times, and on top of all that we had only one class together…

Seth finishes.

Se: that was a bad year.

Marissa nods.

Ma: Well look at it this way, you'll have more friends this year.

Seth looks at Marissa questioningly.

Se: Like who?

Marissa smiles.

Ma: Well… you always have Summer.

Marissa says jokingly.

Se: Ha ha, you're funny Marissa. I'm going to talk to her today.

Ma: uh-hu.

Marissa says sarcastically.

Se: Yes, I am.

Seth says determinedly. They keep walking.

Se: So what was up with you at Summer's party? The boozing, and the passing out...

Seth says, concerned about Marissa.

Ma: Oh, I don't know…I just had a few too many.

Marissa replies, not telling Seth the whole story. Seth nods. They keep walking. Seth sees Ryan.

Se: Hey, there's my new amigo.

Marissa looks at Seth confused.

Se: Well my first amigo.

Seth qualifies.

Ma: Him?

Marissa asks, making sure he's talking about Ryan.

Se: Yeah, Ryan. He saved me from Luke the other night.

Ma: You're the only guy I know who needs protection from another guy.

Marissa says, questioning Seth's manliness.

Se: Wow, thanks Marissa.

Seth replies sarcastically. Marissa smiles. Seth looks at Marissa.

Se: You know Ryan?

Ma: Sort of.

Marissa answers vaguely. She looks at Ryan.

Se: Meet you back here in fifteen minutes? It's time to find out my fate…

Ma: Drama queen.

Marissa teases. Seth looks at her. He walks away. Marissa keeps walking. Ryan sees Marissa and approaches her.

Ry: Hey Marissa.

Marissa ignores Ryan. Ryan follows her.

Ry: I was hoping you could point me to the dean's office.

Ma: It's not this way.

Marissa says coldly.

Ry: Maybe you could show me around a little?

Ryan asks, hoping for Marissa's attention. Marissa ignores Ryan. Ryan grabs Marissa's arm.

Ry: Look, I'm sorry, okay. I'm sorry for what I said, I was being stupid.

Ryan says, trying to convince Marissa to forgive him. There's a pause.

Ry: The truth is I hardly know you, but I'd like to get to know you.

Ryan replies honestly. Marissa looks at Ryan.

Ry: How about you go with me to the movies tonight?

Marissa starts to shake her head no. Ryan cuts her off.

Ry: You can bring Seth, and whoever else you want.

Ryan modifies. Marissa looks at Ryan.

Ry: Very casual, just a hang out, I need to meet some people so, the more the merrier.

Marissa smiles a little, but then hides it quickly.

Ma: Getting better at the whole talking thing.

Marissa notes. Ryan nods.

Ry: So how about it, you in?

Ryan challenges. Marissa thinks.

Ma: I'll talk to Seth.

Marissa replies, non-chalantly.

Ryan nods. He pulls out a piece of paper and writes his number on it.

Ry: Give me a call, let me know.

Ryan hands the paper to Marissa. Marissa nods.

Ry: See ya.

Ryan walks away. Marissa wants to say something, but decides not to. Marissa looks at the paper in her hand for a while. She smiles. She finally puts it in her pocket. She continues walking to get her schedule.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Please read and review.


	19. Episode 4: The Hang Out, Post 3

Seth is sitting on Marissa's bed. Marissa is trying on some clothes in her bathroom.

Ma: Seth, come on. You have to.

Marissa pleads.

Se: No way, I'm not going to be a third wheel to you and Ryan.

Ma: I told you, it's not a date. It's a hang out.

Marissa comes out wearing something else. Seth shakes his head no. She goes back in.

Se: Yeah, a hang out with three people.

Seth points out.

Ma: You have to go, or else it'll just be Ryan and I alone.

Se: What would be so wrong with that?

Seth wonders.

Ma: Why don't you invite Summer?

Marissa says, changing the subject. Marissa comes out wearing different clothes. Seth shakes his head no again.

Ma: You've shaken off everything I've put on.

Se: You think I'm the one you should be asking about clothes?

Marissa shakes her head. She goes back into the bathroom.

Ma: Call Summer.

Marissa demands.

Se: I'll bring Summer, if you bring Caitlan.

Seth replies, challenging Marissa. Marissa comes back out wearing a different outfit.

Ma: This is it.

Se: You look great.

Seth compliments. There's a pause.

Se: Let me ask you this, if this is just a "hang out" as you claim, why did you just spend all this time going through clothes.

Marissa grabs the phone and throws it at Seth.

Ma: Invite Summer.

Seth looks at the phone.

Se: All right.

Seth gives in. Marissa sits on the bed next to Seth. Seth dials the number. Summer answers the phone.

Su: Hello.

Se: Hello Summer, What is up with you?

Seth says awkwardly.

Su: Who is this?

Se: Cohen... Seth Cohen.

Seth replies, Marissa shakes her head.

Su: oh yeah.

Summer says, sounding less than excited. There's a pause.

Se: How you doing?

Su: Well, I've been better.

Summer responds.

Se: Ah.

Seth replies, not sure what to say next. There's an awkward pause.

Su: How's Marissa?

Summer asks, breaking the silence.

Se: She's fine.

Marissa looks at Seth confused, wondering what they're talking about.

Se: Speaking of Marissa, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with us tonight.

Seth segues.

Su: With you and Marissa? Sounds like fun.

Summer says sarcastically. Marissa mouths the word Ryan to Seth.

Se: Not just us, Ryan will be there too.

Seth adds.

Su: Ryan, that new kid from Chino?

Summer says, suddenly interested.

Se: Yeah that's the one.

Summer thinks.

Su: What movie?

Summer asks. Seth mouths "what movie?" to Marissa. Marissa replies that she doesn't know.

Se: We don't know yet, but we are up for suggesting. As long as the film doesn't star Cameron Diaz, Jack Black or Tom Cruise we're good.

Seth stipulates. There's a pause.

Su: See you then.

Summer hangs up.

Se: She's in.

Seth tells Marissa.

Ma: Great, so we're going.

Marissa sits up and looks at herself in mirror again.

Ma: So, you really think this is okay?

Marissa says, obsessing. Seth shakes his head in disbelief.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Please read and review.


	20. Episode 4: The Hang Out, Post 4

Seth and Marissa are waiting at theater. Seth's leg is twitching. Marissa looks over at Seth.

Ma: Seth, calm down.

Se: I'm calm, I couldn't be more calm…

Seth says unconvincingly.

Se: Oceans, butterflies, a soothing wind...

Seth says nervously. Marissa looks around. Summer walks up to them.

Ma: Hey Summer.

Seth looks quickly.

Se: Hiya Summer.

Summer ignores Seth. She hugs Marissa.

Su: Marissa, hi. How are you?

Summer asks politely.

Ma: I'm Great.

Marissa responds. Summer nods.

Su: Where's Ryan?

Summer inquires.

Ma: He's not here yet.

Summer nods.

Se: Summer, you look really great.

Seth compliments. Summer looks around. She sees Ryan.

Su: There's Ryan.

Summer runs up to Ryan.

Su: Hey Ryan.

Ry: hi...

Ryan says, confused.

Su: I'm Summer.

Ry: Ryan Atwood.

Summer gives him a hug. Marissa looks at Ryan helplessly.

Su: Come on, don't want to be late.

Summer grabs Ryan's hand and pulls him into the theater. Ryan looks at Marissa. Marissa slightly smiles back.

Se: Am I here right now? I might as well be fighting Luther!

Marissa nods. They walk into the theater. Ryan sits down first. Summer quickly slips in front of Marissa to sit next to Ryan. Marissa looks at Summer annoyed. Seth sits next to Summer. Marissa sits next to Seth. They sit quietly.

Su: So Ryan, what do you think of Harbor?

Se: Yeah, because he's been here so long...

Seth cuts it.

Ry: It's all right… I don't really fit in here.

Se: Yeah, the bad boy is out this year.

Seth jokes. Ryan smiles.

Su: Well, I like it. It's so hot...

Summer says flirtatiously. Ryan looks at Summer uncomfortably. Seth looks at Marissa.

Se: My date is flirting with another guy.

Seth says, pointing out the obvious.

Ma: How do you think I feel? My date and I are separated by the Grand Canyon.

Seth looks at Marissa.

Se: I thought this wasn't a date.

Seth questions, happy that he can finally hold it over Marissa.

Ma: Well, it's uh...

The previews start. They all get quiet. Seth looks at Summer.

Se: I love the dancing popcorn... look at the moves.

Summer rolls her eyes. Seth looks at Marissa. Marissa shrugs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	21. Episode 4: The Hang Out, Post 5

The movie is playing in the theater. Ryan keeps looking over at Marissa. Marissa is looking over at him. Finally, Ryan gets up from his seat.

Ry: I'm gonna get some food.

Ryan whispers to Summer. He walks by the group. He looks at Marissa, giving her a hint to meet him in the lobby. Marissa looks at Seth.

Ma: Be right back.

Se: Good luck.

Seth replies knowingly. Marissa gets up and walks into the lobby. Ryan looks at Marissa.

Ry: Hey...

Ryan looks at Marissa.

Ma: So, what do you think of Summer?

Marissa smiles.

Ry: She's...

Ryan can't find the words.

Ma: ...quite a hand full.

Marissa finishes.

Ry: yeah.

Ryan responds. There's a pause.

Ma: I'm sorry our date is ruined.

Ryan looks at Marissa surprised.

Ry: Date, huh?

Ryan asks. Marissa thinks about it.

Ma: Yeah, sure, date, I mean if you want it to be one.

Ryan kisses Marissa in response. Marissa smiles.

Ry: Well, the night isn't over, we still have time.

Ryan moves close to Marissa. Ryan and Marissa kiss.

Ry: You want to go back to the movie?

Ma: Na, we got something more entertaining going on out here.

Marissa flirts. She pulls Ryan into a kiss.

Meanwhile, in the theater.

Seth pokes Summer on the shoulder.

Se: Summer...

Seth whispers. There's a pause.

Se: Summer...

Seth says again, being annoying.

Su: What!

Summer says, nearly yelling. Everyone sh's her.

Se: Awesome, you know I exist.

Su: Yeah, how could I not, you keep pestering me.

Summer replies dismissively.

Se: That's funny, because you've barely spoken to me or even looked at me since we had sex.

Su: Sh! Not so loud.

Summer reacts, not wanting word to get out. Seth looks at Summer.

Se: Did you use me?

Seth asks, remembering Marissa's remark from earlier.

Su: What?

Se: Did you use me?

Summer laughs.

Su: You're not the good.

Summer replies. Seth shakes his head in frustration. He gets up and walks out into the lobby. He walks in on Ryan and Marissa kissing.

Se: Wow, sorry. You guys should really get one of those "do not disturb" signs.

They look at Seth.

Se: You guys wanna get out of here?

Ry: Please...

They start to walk out.

Ma: Should we just bail on Summer?

Ryan and Seth both look at Marissa.

Ma: Yeah, let's go.

Marissa agrees. They walk out of the theater together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	22. Episode 4: The Hang Out, Post 6

Caitlan walks into the bait shop. She goes up to the bar. The bartender comes to serve her.

Ca: Can I have a diet coke please?

The bartender nods. She goes to get a drink. She returns with the drink.

Ca: Thanks.

Caitlan takes a drink.

Ca: Wow, vodka.

Caitlan notices, surprised by what she got.

Al: Yeah, I figured you could use a drink.

Alex responds.

Al: Hard day?

Caitlan thinks.

Ca: No harder the usual…

Caitlan pause.

Ca: People don't realize how demanding it is to be this hot…

Caitlan says, self-absorbed. Alex smiles. There's a pause.

Ca: I'm Caitlan.

Al: Alex Kelly.

Alex says, introducing herself. Caitlan looks around the club.

Ca: Not many hot guys out tonight.

Caitlan notes.

Al: Nope, it's a slow night.

Caitlan takes a drink of her spiked diet coke.

Ca: Have a drink with me?

Caitlan asks. Alex looks around for other customers but sees hardly anybody.

Al: What the hell.

She comes our from behind the bar. She sits next to Caitlan.

Ca: Where do you go to school?

Caitlan inquires.

Al: I don't, I got emancipated.  
Alex replies non-chalantly.

Ca: Seriously?  
Caitlan asks, excited by that idea.

Al: Yeah.

Ca: That's awesome.

Al: It has its strong points.

Alex remarks. There's a pause.

Al: Another drink?

Ca: Always.

Alex gets another drink from behind the bar. She sits in the stool next to Caitlan.

Ca: Hey, I'm going to TJ this weekend with some friends, you want to come with?

Alex thinks.

Al: Sure, I'll go.

Alex finally decides. Caitlan nods.

Ca: Great, it'll be fun.

Alex nods. She takes another drink of her vodka.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	23. Episode 5: The Trip To TJ, Post 1

Episode 5- The Trip to TJ

Seth and Marissa are in Seth's room.

Ma: We're going to TJ!

Marissa says emphatically.

Se: No we're not.

Seth replies.

Ma: Why not?

Se: Why not not?

Seth asks, being annoying. Marissa looks at Seth.

Ma: Because Ryan invited us...

Se: You, he invited you.

Seth modifies.

Ma: That's not true, you were invited too.

Se: Oh yeah, he really wants me there.

Seth says sarcastically.

Ma: Yeah he does, he likes you.

Se: No, he likes being the good guy. Save me from the bad guys; score some points with you...

Seth says suspiciously. Marissa looks at Seth.

Ma: And you wonder why you've never had any friends.

Marissa points out.

Se: Think about it Marissa, how well do we know this guy?

Ma: We don't, thus the idea of meeting new people, we don't know them at first.

Marissa replies condescendingly.

Se: Don't talk to me like I'm in first grade.

Ma: Well you are... emotionally.

Seth opens his mouth to reply then closes his mouth.

Se: Yeah, you're right.

Seth concedes. Marissa smiles.

Ma: Come on, it'll be fun.

Marissa says, trying to convince Seth.

Se: What about Summer?

Ma: What about her? We haven't seen her since the theater incident.

There's a pause.

Se: Yeah, well do you think she'll be there?

Ma: Probably, but what does it matter?

Se: Well, I wouldn't want to cramp her style...

Seth jokes to Marissa. Marissa shakes her head.

Ma: We probably won't even see her.

Marissa looks at Seth.

Ma: Come on Seth, do this for me. Please?

Seth looks at Marissa, he finally gives in.

Se: All right, vamanos!

Marissa hugs Seth excitedly.

Ma: Come on, we only have a couple hours to get ready.

Seth nods.

Se: Yeah, I need to get my make-up on.

Seth replies.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	24. Episode 5: The Trip To TJ, Post 2

Ryan pulls up to the Cohen's on his bicycle. Seth and Marissa are waiting for him.

Ma: Nice bike.

Marissa compliments.

Se: How much horsepower?

Seth jokes. Ryan looks at Seth.

Se: You plan on biking across the border?

Seth continues.

Ma: We could have picked you up.

Ry: It's cool, I wanted to check out Seth's...

Ryan looks at the house.

Ry: Castle.

Ryan says in aw.

Se: I like to think of it as a mansion, but I guess castle works too.

Ry: Wow.

Ryan sees the pool.

Ry: Let's hit the pool...

Seth nods.

Ma: Hey you guys want to spend all the time en la casa, or do you want to go to TJ?

They both stare at Marissa. Then they turn around and start walking to the pool.

Ma: It's TJ who knows what could happen...

They both look at Marissa.

Ma: My clothes may come off.

Marissa teases. Ryan and Seth look at each other.

Ry: Let's go.

Se: Yeah, we better.

They respond quickly. Marissa smiles. Ryan looks at Seth. They catch up with Marissa.

Ma: You know I was kidding, about the clothes thing.

Ry: You say that now, but wait till you have a few shots...

Se: I happen to know on very good authority that Marissa cannot hold her liquor, so there's a good chance we'll see her...

Ma: No you won't.

Marissa finishes. Ryan and Seth laugh.

Ry: So listen, I kind of told Summer that we'd give her a ride...

Marissa and Seth look at Ryan.

Ma: You did what!

Se: Of course you did. It was inevitable. We can't go anywhere these days without her, it's like Summer and I are joined at the waist.

Ma: Siamese twins?

Marissa suggests.

Se: No, then I would have been having sex with myself...

Ryan looks at them confused.

Ry: What's wrong? I thought you were all friends.

Seth and Marissa look at each other.

Se: Friends with benefits maybe...

Seth's eyes get big.

Ma: Well sort of, we're...

Se: Maybe that's it, Summer wants to be friends with benefits.

Seth says, thinking hopefully.

Ma: Seth, I don't think...

Marissa starts.

Se: Excuse me, I need to put on some cologne.

Seth walks back in the house. Ryan looks at Marissa.

Ry: Why does he do this to himself?

Marissa shakes her head.

Ma: He's self-destructive.

Ryan pulls Marissa into a kiss.

Ma: What was that?

Ry: A hello kiss.

He kisses her again.

Ma: You know, you can kiss me in front of Seth...

Ry: Oh, I know.

Ma: Cause we're just friends...

Marissa adds. They kiss again.

Ma: We're good at this.

Ry: Yeah.

Ma: Not that I have anything to compare it to, I...

Ryan kisses Marissa again. Summer walks up.

Su: Okay, well there's another stud off the market.

Ma: Hello to you too Summer.

Ry: Hi Summer…

There's a pause.

Su: Are we leaving or what?

Summer asks impatiently.

Ry: Just waiting for...

Seth walks out of the house, fully cologned.

Se: Hey Summer, how you been?

Su: Fine, has your ego recovered since our last meeting?

Se: Well Summer, you pack a strong punch, but I'm ready.

Su: Oh yeah, for what?

Summer teases.

Se: Well...

Seth starts.

Ma: Okay, shouldn't we get going?

Marissa interrupts, not wanting to hear what Seth was going to say.

Su: Yeah let's.

Summer walks ahead.

Su: Shotgun.

Summer calls. She walks to the front seat. Seth looks at Marissa.

Se: Hey, At least she's talking to me.

Ma: And the cycle continues...

They all get in the car.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	25. Episode 5: The Trip to TJ, Post 3

Seth is in the front seat driving. Summer is next to him. Ryan and Marissa are sitting together in the back.

Su: Step on it, geek-man!

Se: What happened to nerd boy?

Seth wonders.

Ma: Yeah Seth, maybe I should drive.

Marissa chimes in, agreeing with Summer.

Ry: Hey lay off Seth, he's a good driver.

Marissa looks at Ryan surprised.

Se: Thank you Ryan.

There's a pause. Ryan leans close to Marissa.

Ry: It's a guy thing, I have to back him up.

Ryan whispers. Marissa smiles.

Ma: Seth's never had a guy friend before...

Marissa says quietly.

Ma: It's great that you too get along so well.

Ry: Yeah well, he's cool. And he's funny... sometimes, and other times he's just pathetic.

Marissa smiles.

Ma: That's Seth.

Ryan nods.

Ma: But he's really great.

Marissa adds. Their conversation is interrupted by Summer in the front seat.

Su: Step on it!

Seth peers over at Summer.

Su: Come on, Super perv...  
Summer teases,

Se: Shut up Ultra Slut!

Seth shouts back. The car went silent. Everybody in the car stares at Seth. Seth gets really nervous.

Ry: Seth got some balls.

Ryan says quietly to Marissa.

Su: Take that back.

Summer orders Seth, getting annoyed.

Su: Take it back right now!

Summer hits Seth on the head.

Se: Stop Summer...

Summer grabs Seth by the ear.

Se: okay, I'm sorry, I take it back, ow that hurt!

Summer lets go of his ear. Ryan looks at Marissa.

Ry: Never mind...

Marissa smiles.

Su: As far as I'm concerned, you don't exist anymore.

Se: And I did before?

Su: Before, you were an annoying semi-visible coheny person, but ten seconds from now, you don't exist. 10, 9,

Summer starts.

Se: Okay well thanks for playing, but you lose.

Su: 6,5,

Summer continues,

Se: you think you're getting with Seth Cohen now, you are hugely mistaken.

Summer looks at Seth in disbelief.

Su: 2,1,

She looks at Seth.

Su: Zero!

Summer finishes. Summer looks away.

Se: Okay, Summer I'm not here, I don't exist.

Seth says sarcastically. Summer ignores Seth.

Se: You'll see Summer, I am not easy to ignore, by the end of this trip, I will be... unignorable to you.

Summer still ignores Seth. Seth focuses back in the road.

Ry: Thank god that's over.

Ma: Back to life as we know it!

Ryan and Marissa smile at each other. They continue driving to TJ.

----------------------------------------------------------------------   
Please Read and Review.


	26. Episode 5: The Trip To TJ, Post 4

Ryan, Marissa, Seth and Summer are in a club in TJ. They have gotten separated. Ryan and Seth are together, and Marissa and Summer are together.

Su: Oh my god Coop, look at all the hot guys!

Ma: What did you just call me?

Marissa questions.

Su: I got dibs on that one.

She points at a guy.

Su: We're not going home alone tonight.

Ma: First of all, we're not going home, we're going to slightly dusty possibly deceased hotel room, and second of all, me and you are in a room together, so unless you are planning on a moneje-twa four way, I suggest you keep an orange between your legs.

Summer looks at Marissa confused.

Ma: Nevermind.

Marissa says, giving up.

Su: Hey you!

She runs up to a random guy and grabs him. Marissa shakes her head.

Meanwhile, Ryan and Seth are together near the bar.

Ry: A lot of hot women here tonight, aren't there Seth?

Ryan says, trying to point Seth away from Summer.

Se: I can't believe Summer would do this to me, I...

Ryan grabs a drink. He hands it to Seth.

Ry: Here, have another drink.

Seth gulps the drink.

Se: Thanks Ryan, I feel... very woozy, and almost sick.

Ry: Perfect.

Seth smiles. A girl grabs Seth.

Ja: Hey there.

She says seductively.

Se: Howdy do?

Seth says, a bit tipsy. She pulls Seth on the dance floor. She is dancing. Seth is making weird moves in the vague shape of dancing. She dances flirtatiously with Seth.

Ja: I'm Jaime.

Se: Hey Jaime.

Seth replies cluelessly.

Ja: You're really cute.

Se: You're not bad either.

Seth compliments. Jaime smiles.

Jaime starts pulling Seth off the dance floor.

Se: What are you doing?

Ja: Let's go somewhere a little more private...

Seth lets go of her hand.

Ja: What's wrong?

There's a pause.

Se: I... I don't think this is a good idea. Circles clockwise... Summer... TJ

Seth says, rambling. She looks at Seth confused.

Ja: What?

Se: Yeah sorry, but hey, nice meeting you.

Jaime shakes her head and walks away. Seth walks back to Ryan. Ryan hits Seth in the back of the head.

Se: Ow!

Ry: What are you thinking? She is hot!

Seth shrugs. Ryan shakes his head in disbelief.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	27. Episode 5: The Trip To TJ, Post 5

Caitlan and Alex are at a bar. They are both very drunk. All there other friends have gone to sleep.

Ca: I can't believe we didn't find any guys.

Caitlan slurs. Alex nods.

Ca: I never had any problems before!

Al: Yeah well, hanging out the entire night with me... might drive them away.

Alex suggests. Marissa looks at Alex.

Al: Although you'd think they'd like that.

Ca: Yeah, maybe some freaky three-way action.

Caitlan jokes. They both start laughing.

Al: I've had a lot of fun tonight.

Alex says seriously.

Ca: Yeah, me too.

Caitlan agrees.

Ca: And without a guy!

Caitlan adds. Alex nods.

Al: Yeah, but who needs men.

Caitlan nods.

Ca: Yeah girl power! cheers.

They clink their glasses together. Caitlan put her head on the counter, extremely tired. Alex smiles at Caitlan. She runs her hand through Caitlan's hair.

Al: You know, the night is still young, and who needs a guy, when we have each other.

Alex says, flirtatiously. Caitlan turns her head and looks at Alex. Alex smiles.

Al: Come on, let's go to our room.  
Alex suggests.

Ca: Yeah, let's.

Caitlan consents. Alex helps Caitlan up. They walk out of the bar and to their room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	28. Episode 5: The Trip To TJ, Post 6

It is very late at night and Ryan and Summer are in bed. Seth and Marissa are standing outside the rooms. Summer and Marissa have a room and Seth and Ryan have a room. Seth has the mask he wore to the costume party in his hands.

Se: This so awesome!

Seth says drunkenly. Marissa sh's him.

Ma: I'm just glad I was able to pull Summer out of there with her legs together!

Se: The night is still young Marissa.

Marissa looks at Seth confused. She notices the mask.

Ma: What are you doing with that?

Se: Okay, so I have a super-stealth plan… we will switch rooms. You go in there with Ryan, and I'll go in there with Summer, and we'll see where the night takes us.

Seth proposes. Marissa shakes her head.

Ma: Seth, I don't...

Se: Thanks, your the best.

Seth says, cutting Marissa off. Seth slowly opens the door to Summer's room. He goes into the dark room. Summer squints her eyes open. Seth puts on the mask.

Su: Cohen, what the...

Seth turns on the light.

Se: Now you see me? Summer... when I wore this mask at your stupid cheerleader costume party, you gave me a chance. You saw me... Me...

Seth says again, sluring his words.

Se: the real me, not the shriveled outer-shell of an emo-geek.

Seth walks towards Summer. Seth takes off the mask. Seth looks Summer in the eyes.

Se: Can you see me now?

There's a pause. Summer looks down.

Se: Because I am not putting this mask back on.

Seth adds. Summer looks up at Seth. Summer pulls Seth into a kiss. Seth gets into bed with Summer. They are making-out. Summer turns off the light.

Meanwhile, in the other room. Marissa opens the door to Ryan's room.

Ma: Ryan... Ryan...

Marissa whispers. Ryan wakes up and looks at Marissa.

Ry: What are you doing here?

Ma: Well, I...

Ryan kisses Marissa. Marissa comes into bed with Ryan. They are kissing heavily. Ryan kisses Marissa's neck. Ryan takes off his shirt. Marissa grabs Ryan's chest. Ryan moves his hand up Marissa's shirt. He takes off her shirt. They kiss again. Marissa stops. She looks at Ryan.

Ma: I don't think this is a good idea.

Marissa says, out of breathe. Ryan grabs Marissa's back. Marissa avoids Ryan's kiss. He looks at her.

Ry: What's wrong?

Ryan asks, slightly annoyed.

Ma: We're both a little drunk.

Ry: I would say a lot drunk, but what's your point?

Marissa pushes Ryan off of her.

Ma: I don't want to.

Ryan sighs. There's a pause.

Ry: I'm not gonna lie, I want to...

Ryan says honestly. Marissa smiles.

Ma: I'm just not that girl.

Ryan looks at Marissa confused.

Ma: The girl that tumbles into bed if you give her a few drinks.

Ryan looks at Marissa seriously.

Ry: I know that Marissa, and I don't treat you like that… I just can't help myself. You're great, and cool, and sexy...

Marissa smiles. There's a pause.

Ry: I just want you to know, that I want to. So, when you feel up to it, any time or place, I'm ready.

Ryan says semi-jokingly. Marissa smiles. Ryan looks at Marissa.

Ma: I want to too…

There's a pause.

Ma: just not now… it's too soon.

Ryan nods. There's a pause. He looks at Marissa.

Ma: I better put my shirt on.

Ry: Do you have to?

Ryan asks, disappointed.

Ma: Sorry, peep show is over..

Marissa puts her shirt on. Marissa sits up on the bed.

Ry: In that case, I better put my shirt on too...

Ryan teases.

Ma: Oh no you don't...

Marissa kisses Ryan. She pulls away. Marissa starts to get up from the bed.

Ry: You don't have to leave… do you want to sleep in here tonight?

Ryan offers. Marissa thinks.

Ma: Sure, I mean, Seth's in there with Summer, and I wouldn't want to interrupt that.

Ryan smiles. Marissa lies next Ryan. Ryan turns of the light. He puts his arm around Marissa,

Ry: 'night Marissa.

Marissa smiles as she gets comfortable in the bed.

Ma: 'night Ryan.

They both go to sleep.

Please Read and Review.


	29. Episode 6: The Guest, Post 1

Episode 6- The Guest

Seth and Marissa are hanging out in the living room at Seth's house. They are both sitting on the couch. Seth grabs his head.

Se: I think I still have a hangover.

Seth says, being dramatic.

Ma: We got back on Friday.

Marissa said, bursting Seth's bubble.

Se: That's only two days ago, I could still have a hangover.

Seth responds weakly.

Ma: Okay Seth.

Marissa says, not believing him.

Se: The whole trip is kind of a blur, but I do remember one thing, Summer and I...

Seth starts.

Ma: Please don't fill me in on all the gory details.

Marissa cuts him off.

Se: Gory? You make it sound like there was bondage going on.

Ma: I wouldn't put it past you.

Marissa says, giving Seth a hard time.

Se: Well Marissa, I think Summer and I have finally passed a hurtle.

Ma: Haven't I seen this movie before?

Marissa teases.

Se: Joke all you want, but I think we are finally ready to take the next step in our relationship.

Ma: You mean a conversation? I'm on fire this morning...

Marissa brags. Seth looks at Marissa. Sandy enters the room.

Sa: Hey guys.

Se: Hi Dad.

Sa: You guys excited for school tomorrow?

Se: You know me Dad, I can't get enough of the historical implications of the renascance on Europe as it is today.

Seth says sarcastically.

Sa: I thought you loved school.

Se: I did, until our little trip to TJ.

Sandy looks at Seth confused.

Sa: A new man?

Sandy questions. Seth looks at Marissa.

Se: You could say that.

Seth replies suggestively. Marissa shakes her head. Seth looks at Sandy.

Se: Marissa's still looking for an outfit.

Ma: Hey, people care how I look. Don't worry Seth, someday someone will care how you look.

Marissa jokes. Seth smiles at Marissa.

Sa: Seth, we're going to have a guest.

Se: All right!

Seth says with mock excitement.

Se: A long-lost relative maybe, here to wreck havoc on our lives as we know it...

Sa: Not exactly, a client of mine. He's having some issues at home and he needs a place to stay for a while.

Seth nods.

Se: All right, well bring him in, I'm good with troubled teens.

Seth jokes. Ryan walks in.

Ry: Hey Seth... Marissa.

Ma: Ryan?

Marissa says surprised. Sandy walks out of the living room.

Se: oh my god man, what's going on?

Ry: Just need a place to crash.

Ryan responds.

Se: Cool man. You know my father?

Seth asks surprised.

Ry: Yeah, he's helping me out, he's a good guy.

Seth nods. Marissa looks uncomfortably at the two.

Se: We were just playing some video games, you want to join in?

Seth offers.

Ry: Great.

Seth sits at the right end of the couch. Ryan sits in the middle between Seth and Marissa.

Ry: Hey.

Ryan says to Marissa. Marissa looks at Ryan.

Ma: Hi.

Marissa looks away. Seth hands Ryan the controller.

Se: Here.

They start playing. Marissa sits there uncomfortably.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and review.


	30. Episode 6: The Guest, Post 2

Caitlan is sitting in her room alone listening to music. Marissa walks by the room. She looks in, then decides to enter. Caitlan looks up and notices Marissa.

Ca: Hey 'riss.

Ma: What ya doing?

Ca: Listening to music, why aren't you at Seth's house?

Caitlan wonders.

Ma: I don't know it's just weird...

Marissa responds. Caitlan nods knowingly.

Ca: I know that, Seth lives there.

Marissa shakes her head.

Ma: It's not that, Ryan's staying there. He's having some family issues so Sandy brought him last night to live with them for a little while…

Caitlan looks at Marissa confused.

Ca: So, what's the problem?

There's a pause. Marissa thinks.

Ma: I don't know, it's just... hard.

Marissa answers.

Ca: Why? You've hung out with them together before.

Ma: I don't know I...

Marissa says, searching for a satisfactory answer. Marissa looks at Caitlan.

Ma: You think I could hang out with you today?

Marissa asks. Caitlan looks at Marissa surprised.

Ca: Sure, we haven't had much time together recently.

Marissa nods.

Ca: The whole sleeping with you boyfriend thing...

Caitlan says bluntly. Marissa doesn't say anything. Caitlan looks at Marissa.

Ca: Okay let's just say it, I'm a slut.

Caitlan says, being self-deprecating. Marissa smiles.

Ca: So you're over it?

Caitlan asks. Marissa nods.

Ma: Yeah well, he wasn't my boyfriend at the time... actually I don't know if he's my boyfriend now... I might want to find that out.

Caitlan nods.

Ca: That'll be kind of hard to do if you don't talk to him…

Marissa nods.

Ma: Yeah I will later.

Marissa responds. There's a pause.

Ca: Summer and I are going to the mall soon, you can come to if you want…

Ma: Thanks.

Marissa responds gratefully.

Please Read and Review.


	31. Episode 6: The Guest, Post 3

Seth and Ryan are sitting in front of the TV.

Se: So, what do you want to do today?

Ry: We could stay in and play video games like we did last night.

Ryan suggests.

Se: Yeah, but that seems a bit old school, vintage Seth-Ryan time.

Ry: There's Seth-Ryan time?

Ryan asks confused.

Se: Yes, and I feel we need something more hip and new, to spice it up a bit.

Ryan looks at Seth confused.

Se: Marissa did mention something about a party...

Ry: Great we'll go.

Ryan says quickly, trying to appease Seth.

Se: But it's not until tonight.

Seth adds.

Ry: Ok, so we'll hang out...

Se: Hang… that's cool and hip.

Seth says.

Se: I'm game.

Ryan nods. There's a pause. Seth looks at Ryan/

Se: So what's going on anyway, at home I mean, well, your home not my home.

Seth asks. Ryan shrugs.

Ry: Well, this summer I was abandoned by my Mom, so I moved in with my uncle... but he just got arrested for selling drugs.

Se: That sucks man.

Seth replies sincerely.

Ry: Yeah... he's in lock-up and he can't afford the bail.

Se: So you could be here for a while…

Ryan shrugs.

Ry: I don't know, it's all up to Sandy.

Seth nods. There's a pause.

Ry: Can I ask you something?

Se: Sure, I feel like we're having a moment, let's keep it going.

There's a pause.

Ry: What are you doing with Summer?

Seth looks at Ryan confused.

Se: What?

Ry: She's jerking you around.

Seth smiles at Ryan, Ryan shakes his head.

Ry: Not like that…

Ryan clarifies.

Ry: She's messing with you. Why do you put yourself through it? The cycle, it'll never end. Summer just likes to toy with you, it makes her feel better about herself.

There's a pause. Seth is thinking,

Ry: What is it about Summer? Why out of all the other hot girls in the world are you obsessed with her, you totally blew off a hot girl in TJ, why did you do that?

Seth shrugs.

Se: I don't know… I don't really have much experience with girls.

Seth says modestly. Ryan looks at Seth confused.

Ry: Come on, man, Marissa?

Se: That's different, we've known each other forever. I can just be myself, there's no mystery there.

Ry: Exactly, just be who you are, that's what you have to do. Any girl that's worth having will just accept that.

Ryan says wisely. Seth looks at Ryan.

Ry: You just need some confidence.

Se: Confidence... confidence...

Seth says, trying it out.

Se: it's not me.

Seth concludes.

Ry: Fine, then get some balls.

Ryan says bluntly. Seth looks at Ryan surprised.

Se: Wow, thanks for that.

Ryan smiles.

Ry: Just, trust me on this, okay?

Seth looks at Ryan. Sandy enters the room.

Sa: So Ryan, I met with the DA, I wasn't able to make a deal but the good news is I got your uncle out on bail...

Ry: You payed the bail?

Ryan asks. Sandy nods.

Ry: You didn't need to do that.

Sa: It's no big deal... it was either that are the Porsche, and I figured doing this might get me some bonus points when god and the devil are fighting over my soul…

Sandy jokes. Ryan looks at Seth.

Ry: I can see where you get your wit.

Seth nods.

Sa: I've posted the bail, so we can go pick him up and you can go home...

Ryan nods.

Ry: So I guess no party tonight huh?

Ryan says to Seth. Seth shrugs.

Ry: You go ahead, have fun.

Ryan encourages.

Se: You sure? You don't want me to come with you to get your uncle?

Ry: No it's cool.

Ryan responds. Seth nods. Ryan gets up and walks next to Sandy. Sandy pats him on the back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	32. Episode 6: The Guest, Post 4

Summer and Marissa are in a clothing store at the mall. Caitlan is in another part of the store. They are being very quiet.

Su: So Marissa... how's Seth?

Marissa looks at Summer.

Ma: Why don't you find out yourself, There's a new fangled device what's it called... oh yeah, the phone.

Marissa says annoyed.

Su: Why are you being so bitchy?

Summer asks. Marissa looks at Summer.

Ma: Bitches in rich houses...

Marissa pauses, searching for a finish.

Ma:...shouldn't call others bitches.

Marissa finishes. Summer looks at Marissa. She nods.

Su: All right, I get your point, I haven't been very nice to you.

Summer admits.

Ma: I don't care about me, it's Seth. For some reason I can never understand, he wants you big time, yet he's nothing to you. Seth is like a pair of pants to you, you can just wear him anytime you want then put him back in the drawer when you're done.

Summer looks at Marissa confused.

Su: You're funny sometimes.

Summer compliments.

Ma: Thanks... but my point is, Seth is not a pair of pants. Despite the many similarities, like the willingness to lay whenever you're in the mood, Seth has a brain. And he's not going to keep coming back to you... eventually he's going to come to his senses and you won't have to worry about him bothering you ever again. So, if you really do care for him, treat him like a person. If you don't like him please leave him alone, and let someone else try him on.

Marissa finishes. Summer looks at Marissa.

Su: Marissa...

Ma: Don't need, want, care or have to hear it. Tell Seth.

Marissa interrupts. Summer looks at Marissa.

Su: I know... I was just going to ask if you liked this dress.

Summer asks, holding a dress from the store. Marissa shakes her head. She smiles.

Ma: Yeah, it's fine.

Marissa answers calmly. Summer smiles. There's a pause.

Su: So, you going to this party tonight?

Ma: Of course, I never miss a chance to get drunk and pass out in the driveway.

Marissa says sarcastically.

Su: I know, remember my birthday party...

Summer makes a drinking motion. Marissa looks at Summer confused.

Su: You passed out so Seth and I brought you to the poolhouse and Seth and I... well, we hung out.

Ma: Yeah, I know.

Marissa responds quickly, not wanting to hear anymore. Summer nods.

Su: Maybe we could hang out together at the party, watch out for each other, make sure we don't get too drunk.

Summer offers. Marissa looks at Summer.

Ma: That would be great.

Marissa replies warmly. Summer and Marissa smile.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	33. Episode 6: The Guest, Post 5

Seth is at the party by himself. He is walking around. He sees Marissa. Seth walks toward her.

Se: Hey.

Ma: Hey Seth.

Se: Great party, huh?

Seth asks sarcastically.

Ma: Yeah, I'm liable to jump up and down any second.

Marissa says sarcastically. Marissa takes a drink of beer. Seth looks at Marissa.

Se: Is everything okay?

Ma: Yeah, don't I look okay?

Marissa asks.

Se: Yeah, you look good...

Seth compliments.

Ma: Thanks, Summer helped me pick it out.

Se: Ah, so you didn't get sucked into a pod this weekend?

Seth jokes. Marissa looks at Seth confused.

Se: You haven't been around much….

There's a pause.

Ma: Yeah, well...

Marissa looks around.

Ma: Where's Ryan?

Marissa wonders.

Se: Home.

Ma: Already?

Marissa asks, trying to hide her excitement.

Se: Yeah, you might want to give him a call...

Seth suggests. Marissa nods.

Ma: Yeah, I will.

Marissa takes another drink.

Se: So, where's...

Ma: Summer?

Marissa finishes.

Ma: She's here somewhere.

Seth nods. He notices Summer is talking and laughing with some guy. He remembers what Ryan said earlier that day. He gets really upset. Marissa notices.

Ma: Wait, Seth...

Marissa says trying to stop him, but Seth keeps walking. He walks toward Summer. Summer waves at Seth, but Seth ignores her.

Su: Hey Cohen.

Summer asks, being friendly.

Se: So, how many guys you plan on banging tonight?

Seth asks angrily.

Su: Excuse me?

Summer asks offended.

Se: No, it's okay I won't bother you anymore. Ryan was so right, I can do better. It wouldn't take much; I could sit with a blow-up doll, and get the same result I get trying to talk to you!

Seth says angrily. Summer looks at Seth shocked. Seth walks away. Summer is very upset.

Please Read and Review.


	34. Episode 6: The Guest, Post 6

At the same party, Alex is sitting up at the bar having a drink. Caitlan sees her up at the bar. She stumbles towards her.

Ca: Hey Alex...

Caitlan slurs.

Al: Caitlan, hey...

Ca: Listen, I just want to tell you that... what happened in TJ, that was nothing. Nothing to me... I hope it was nothing to you...

Caitlan says drunkenly.

Al: Well, it was definitely something…

Alex responds. Caitlan looks at her skeptically.

Ca: What did you expect? Did you think we'd hold hands at the park, maybe try to go to the prom together, COME ON!

Caitlan yells.

Ca: I love guys… We were so drunk.

Al: You're always drunk.

Alex responds. Caitlan nods.

Ca: That's true...

Caitlan agrees.

Ca: but at least I'm sober enough to know that I'm not a FAG!

Caitlan yells. Alex looks at Caitlan shocked. Everyone is staring at Caitlan. She stumbles forward.

Ca: Excuse me.

Caitlan walks away. She walks by Marissa.

Ma: Hey Cait, I...

Caitlan keeps walking. Marissa watches Caitlan, concerned. Caitlan walks out to her car. She nearly falls down, but she pulls herself up and gets into the car. She pulls out of the driveway and starts swerving on the road. She is crying. She throws up on the seat next to her. She approaches a red light, but is late in stopping. A huge truck barrels into the side of her car. The car flips over.

Please Read and Review.


	35. Episode 7: The Mourning, Post 1

Episode 7- The Mourning

Seth is lying in bed. It is late at night. The door opens and Marissa walks in. Seth looks at Marissa. Marissa has been crying.

Se: Marissa, what's wrong?

She lies down next to Seth in his bed.

Ma: It's Caitlan...

Seth looks at Marissa concerned.

Ma: She's... she's...

Marissa stutters.

Ma: she's dead.

Marissa finally gets out. She starts sobbing. Seth looks at Marissa, shocked. Seth pulls Marissa into a hug. Seth pulls a sheet over both of them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth is sitting in the kitchen the next morning. Sandy and Kirsten are also there. Everyone is silent.

Se: I can't go to school today, Marissa needs me.

Sandy looks at Kirsten.

Ki: It's your first day.

Se: I know but, I'm really concerned for Marissa, I've never seen her like this before...

Kirsten looks at Sandy, Sandy nods.

Ki: You can stay home today with Marissa.

Kirsten agrees. Seth nods.

Se: Thanks.

There's silence.

Sa: What happened?

Sandy asks.

Se: I don't know, Marissa was short on details.

There's a pause.

Ki: Should we wake her?

Se: No, she was up late last night, I think we should let her sleep.

Seth answers. Sandy puts his hand on Seth's shoulder.

Sa: It'll be all right.

Sandy comforts. Seth looks at Sandy.

Se: Thanks Dad.

Seth says gratefully. Marissa enters the kitchen. Everyone goes silent. Marissa doesn't look well. Seth looks at Marissa, unsure of how to react. Sandy breaks the silence.

Sa: Would you like some bagels?

Marissa looks at Sandy.

Ma: No thanks.

Marissa says, jaded. There's another pause. Marissa looks tired.

Ki: You can stay here as long as you like Marissa…

Kirsten offers.

Ki: if you want I could set up the pool house for you.

Marissa looks at Kirsten.

Ma: Thanks.

Marissa stares ahead. She walks into the living room.

Ki: Do her parents know that she's here?

Kirsten whispers to Seth.

Se: I don't know.

Sandy looks at Kirsten.

Sa: I'll call them.

Ki: Thanks honey.

Sandy grabs the phone and leaves the room. Seth looks at Marissa sitting on the couch.

Ki: You better go check on her.

Kirsten suggests. Seth nods. He walks towards the living room.

Please Read and Review.


	36. Episode 7: The Mourning, Post 2

Picking up from the previous post, Seth sits down next to Marissa. They sit together silently.

Se: To be honest, I'm not really sure what to say at this point.

Seth admits. There's another silence.

Se: You want to tell me what happened?

Seth asks. Marissa stares at the turned-off TV. Marissa grabs the remote.

Ma: Nope.

Marissa turns on the TV.

Se: Okay.

Marissa flips through the channel.

Ma: Why should I care anyway?

Seth looks at Caitlan confused.

Ma: She was such a bitch.

Marissa insults.

Se: I think you should say that at the funeral.

Seth jokes. Marissa looks at Seth. Seth looks concerned.

Se: She was your sister...

Ma: What does that mean anyway?

Marissa replies angrily.

Ma: It just means we have the same parents, some of the same genes, so what? That doesn't mean I have to like her. She did sleep with my boyfriend.

Marissa points out.

Se: Yeah, but...

Ma: She encouraged me to dump you.

Seth looks at Marissa confused.

Ma: She said that you were a bad influence on me and that you were the reason that I didn't have any guys.

Se: What am _I_, Rue Paul?

Ma: Exactly, don't you hate her now?

Marissa says, trying to convince him. Seth shakes his head.

Se: That's not the point, Marissa, your sister... she's...

Seth doesn't finish the sentence. Marissa looks at Seth. She clicks off the television. There's a silence.

Ma: What happens now?

Seth shrugs.

Se: I don't know.

Seth admits. Marissa nods. She looks at Seth.

Ma: How do you think it happened?

Marissa asks.

Se: What?

Seth answers confused.

Ma: If you had to guess what happened to my sister, what would be your best guess?

Seth shakes his head, unsure of how he should respond.

Ma: You know as well as I do that Caitlan was a drunk...

Marissa says bluntly.

Se: I know that you must be having a floodgate of emotions right now…

Seth says, trying to comfort her.

Ma: And that was her undoing.

Seth starts to understand.

Ma: She couldn't have just gotten lucky with some guy she hardly knew, in this case I would have preferred it… instead, she had to get in that car...

Marissa voice starts to crack.

Ma: Why did she do that? Why?

Marissa says, frustrated. Marissa lowers her head, but no tears come out. Seth puts his arm around Marissa shoulders.

Se: I'm sorry.

Marissa looks up defiantly.

Ma: Well, no more. I will not cry over her anymore...

Marissa gets up from the couch. She fixes her hair.

Ma: You up for some jenga?

Seth looks at Marissa.

Ma: Just give me ten minutes to fix me appearance, I'm a mess.

Se: You look...

Marissa walks away.

Se: Fine.

Seth says to himself. He gets up and follows Marissa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	37. Episode 7: The Mourning, Post 3

It is Thursday and Seth is back in school. He is sitting in the school lounge. This is the first day he has gone to school. Marissa is still at Seth's house. Ryan approaches Seth.

Ry: Hey Seth.

Se: Hey man.

Ry: How's Marissa?

Ryan asks, concerned. Seth shakes his head.

Se: I don't know, it's hard to tell with her.

Ryan nods. He sits down next to Seth.

Ry: Yeah, when I came over the other day she seemed kind of out of it.

Ryan comments.

Se: I never would have thought she would take it this hard.

Seth says, frustrated.

Ry: Her sister died... that's a big deal.

Ryan points out.

Se: I know but...

Seth pauses.

Se: I know this is kind of wrong to say, with her gone and all, but Caitlan was a bitch.

Seth says quietly. Ryan nods.

Ry: I think you should say that at the funeral.

Ryan responds. Seth smiles at the symmetry.

Se: And Marissa, she's always so... stoic and sarcastic, she doesn't mourn she mocks...

Ry: Kind of like you.

Ryan points out.

Se: Except less pathetic and with a tighter grasp on reality.

Ryan smiles.

Se: You should come by again, I'm sure Marissa would like to see you.

Seth suggests. Ryan shrugs.

Ry: I don't know man...

Ryan says hesitantly. Seth looks at Ryan confused.

Se: What are you talking about, she would really love to see you.

Ry: Well, I did kind of sleep with her sister.

Ryan reminds Seth.

Se: Oh yeah that...

Seth remembers.

Ry: I think my being there is painful for her.

Seth shrugs.

Ry: I'll just give her some space…

Ryan decides.

Ry: I'll see her at the funeral Saturday.

Seth nods. Seth changes the subject.

Se: How you liking Harbor sans Marissa?

Ryan looks around.

Ry: Kind of lonely, with you and Marissa out of school... all I got is Summer.

Se: Oh my god Summer, I totally forgot. How is she doing?

Seth asks.

Ry: She seems okay. We haven't talked too much. I think I'm not cool enough to be seen with her in public.

Ryan comments.

Se: Well, I don't think anyone is cool enough to be seen with her in public.

Ryan looks at Seth.

Se: That's just how she is.

Ryan nods. He looks at Seth. Seth sighs.

Se: The night of the accident, I kind of told her off.

Ryan nods.

Ry: About time.

Se: Yeah, but now I feel bad, I mean Caitlan was her friend... I hope she's okay.

Ry: I wouldn't worry about Summer. I would save all that worry for Marissa.

Ryan suggests. Seth nods.

Se: You're right.

Seth agrees. There's a pause.

Se: I better give her a call before my next class.

Ry: Right, I'll see you later

Seth gets up.

Se: Bye.

Seth walks away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	38. Episode 7: The Mourning, Post 4

It is Saturday after the funeral. Everyone is at the Cohen's. Seth is standing next to Marissa. Marissa has been very unemotional throughout the whole thing.

Ma: Seth, I'm going to go inside.

Se: Okay, you want me to come with?

Seth offers. Marissa shakes her head.

Ma: No, I'll be fine.

Marissa re-assures him. She walks away.

Seth looks around the party. He sees Summer. Their eyes meet. Summer walks over to Seth.

Su: Hey Cohen.

Se: Summer, hi, how are you doing?

Su: I'm okay...

Summer looks at Seth concerned.

Su: How's Marissa?

Seth shrugs.

Se: Hard to tell.

Seth responds. Summer nods.

Su: How are you?

Se: Me? I'm fine.

Summer nods. She looks at Seth.

Su: You're being very strong for her.

Summer compliments. There's a pause. Seth looks at Summer.

Se: Well Summer, I'm known for my strength...

Seth jokes. He flexes his arm. Summer smiles. Alex walks up to them.

Al: Hi, I'm Alex Kelley.

She introduces.

Se: Seth Cohen.

Su: Summer Roberts.

Al: I run the Bait Shop...I was a friend of Caitlan. I'm sorry for the loss.

Se: Thank you.

There's a pause.

Al: Come by the Bait Shop some time, have a round on the house…

Alex invites.

Su: Thanks… maybe we will.

Summer says, looking at Seth. Seth smiles.

Al: Great, again, I'm very sorry.

Alex walks away. Seth sighs. He grabs something to drink.

Su: What's wrong?

Se: It's Marissa, I'm really worried about her… I don't know what to do.

Seth admits. There's a pause.

Su: Well, I don't know either.

Summer replies honestly.

Su: But what I do know is that you need to do it in there, with Marissa, not out here with me.

Seth looks at Summer.

Su: I know I'm irresistible, but she needs you.

Seth smiles.

Se: There she is, the same old Summer Roberts.

Summer smiles. Seth looks at Summer.

Se: Thanks Summer.

Su: Sure.

Seth walks towards the house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	39. Episode 7: The Mourning, Post 5

Seth goes into his room to find Marissa sitting on his bed. He knocks before entering.

Ma: Since when do you knock before entering your own room?

Marissa asks. Seth smiles.

Se: Didn't want to disturb you.

Marissa nods.

Se: Are you okay?

Seth asks concerned.

Ma: Never better.

Marissa says sarcastically.

Ma: Just needed to hide out a bit...

Marissa explains. Seth nods. There's a pause.

Ma: I read the new legion.

Marissa says, trying to be cheery. She shows Seth the comic.

Se: Did you like it?

Seth asks, making chitchat. Marissa nods.

Se: Yeah, the new legion is pretty cool.

Seth comments. There's a pause.

Se: Have you seen the new firestorm? Cause it's really...

Marissa starts to cry.

Se: What, you didn't like the new firestorm?

Marissa keeps crying. Seth puts his arm around Marissa's shoulder.

Ma: At the party... I saw Caitlan, she looked smashed, and... I just ignored it. It's not as if I hadn't seen it before but, I could have done something, driven her home... instead I sat there... being selfish and self-absorbed like always... and I just watched her walk away...

Seth looks at Marissa.

Se: You can't blame yourself. She chose to drink and drive not you. Don't beat yourself up about it. It wasn't you fault.

Seth says trying to comfort Marissa. There's a pause.

Se: And you hardly fit into the selfish and self-absorbed category.

Seth insists.

Se: Then again, you've been friends with me for a while, maybe it's rubbing off.

Seth says, trying to lighten the mood. Marissa smiles through her tears. She looks at Seth.

Ma: You are not selfish.

Marissa responds. There's a pause.

Ma: Maybe a little self-absorbed...

Marissa teases. Seth smiles.

Se: but not selfish.

Marissa smiles at Seth.

Ma: Thanks for putting up with me this week.

Marissa say, thanking Seth. Seth nods.

Se: I owe you...

Seth looks down, then back up at Marissa.

Se: You've been putting up with me my whole life.

Marissa smiles. Marissa wipes the tear from her eyes. Seth fixes Marissa's hair. Seth looks at Marissa. They stare at each other. They lean together, and they kiss. When the kiss is done, Seth leans in for another one, but Marissa turns away.

Ma: I... I better get going.

Marissa says terrified. Marissa gets up.

Se: Going where?

Seth asks, worried.. Marissa starts to walk out.

Se: Wait, Marissa, don't...

Marissa runs into the hall. She bumps into Ryan walking towards Seth's room.

Ry: Hey Marissa, I...

Marissa ignores Ryan. She walks quickly down the stairs. Seth comes out of his room after Marissa. He sees Ryan there.

Ry: What's wrong?

Ryan asks obliviously. Seth looks at Ryan, but doesn't say anything. Seth walks back into his room. Ryan stands there confused. He walks back down stairs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	40. Episode 8: The Reconciliations, Post 1

Episode 8- The Reconciliations

Seth is lying down on his bed. He is alone. He is holding on to Captain Oats.

Se: I did it buddy, I have now pushed away every friend I have...

Seth looks at Captain Oats.

Se: Except you, of course.

Seth modifies.

Se: I don't know what I was thinking, I mean Summer was one thing, but Marissa, my best friend, how could I ruin that? It's been a week and I still haven't heard from her…

Seth sighs.

Se: I hope she's okay.

He looks at Captain Oats. He throws him on the ground.

Se: Could I be any more pathetic?

Seth gets up and walks downstairs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa is in Summer's room and they are getting ready for school.

Su: Have you finally caught up in school?

Ma: Almost... maybe I can go back to having a life.

Su: What life, reading comics with Cohen?

Summer jokes. Marissa gets uncomfortable.

Su: How is Cohen? I haven't heard anything from him in a while.

Summer asks. Marissa nods.

Ma: Oh he's okay...

Marissa lies. There's a pause.

Su: How's everything with you and Ryan, hot and heavy?

Ma: Ice cold.

Marissa quickly responds.

Su: Really?

Summer asks surprised.

Ma: No, I'm being hyperbolic.

Marissa replies. Summer looks at Marissa confused.

Su: hyperwhat now?

Summer asks. Marissa smiles.

Ma: Things have been crazy recently...

Marissa explains.

Ma: but I think we're getting back on track.

Su: Yeah?

Ma: We have a date tonight.

Marissa says excitedly. Summer looks at Marissa surprised.

Su: A date, like a real date? With no slightly geeky bobbled headed loner or a slightly bitchy super-hot brunette.

Marissa looks at Summer.

Ma: You and Seth are not invited.

Summer smiles.

Su: That's probably better anyway, I don't think Seth wants anything to do with me.

Marissa nods. It gets quiet. Summer looks at Marissa.

Su: Is that what you're wearing?

Marissa looks at it.

Ma: What's wrong with that?

Su: Don't you want to look hot?

Summer asks. Marissa shrugs. Summer pulls out an outfit.

Su: Here, try this.

Marissa smiles.

Ma: Thanks Summ.

Su: No problem.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	41. Episode 8: The Reconciliations, Post 2

Seth comes into the Bait Shop. There is nobody there except Alex who is there cleaning the place.

Al: Sorry we're not open yet...

Alex looks up and sees Seth.

Se: Hey you promised me a free round.

Seth reminds her. Alex nods.

Al: Yes I did.

Seth goes downstairs to the bar. Alex gets behind the bar.

Al: Where are your friends?

Se: This is it.

Alex looks around.

Al: There's nobody here.

Se: Exactly.

Seth answers quickly. Alex smiles.

Al: Aren't you being a little dramatic?

Alex asks skeptically.

Se: No…I have managed to alienate all of my friends.

Alex looks at Seth.

Al: How'd you manage that?

Alex inquires.

Se: Well…I kissed my best friend whose boy friend is my best boyfriend...

Alex looks at Seth.

Se: Guy, who's my friend.

Seth clarifies.

Se: And, I dumped this other girl who is now best friends with my best friend, or ex-best friend.

Seth finishes.

Al: Wow, impressive.

Se: And complicated.

Alex pulls out the drinks.

Al: You want something spiked?

Se: Sure, you should see me, I'm an adorable drunk... or so I've been told, I've never been in a state to actually see my drunkenness, but I'll take my ex-friends word on it.

Al: You sure talk a lot.

Alex comments.

Se: Yeah, well I can't talk to my ex-friends so now my past time is talking to my plastic horse, or my Dad, the former actually being less humiliating.

Seth jokes. Alex laughs. Seth takes a drink.

Se: Wow, I think you put enough drink in here. By any chance were you Caitlan's supplier?

Alex looks at Seth.

Al: Caitlan and I... we had an interesting relationship.

Alex says vaguely.

Se: What, what was it? Come on, I'm starved for drama...

Seth says sarcastically.

Se: Enemies, drinking-partners, two points of a love triangle...

Seth takes a drink.

Al: Lesbian lovers.

Seth nearly spits out his drink. He gulps his drink.

Se: Really?

Seth asks surprised.

Al: Oh yeah, remember TJ?

Se: Not really.

Al: Yeah well, I remember just enough.

Seth smiles.

Se: Wow, so Caitlan batted both ways...

Seth says excitedly.

Al: Well, she did with me. I don't think it was habitual.  
Seth nods.

Se: Well I can't blame her, you're hot.

Alex looks at Seth. Seth is surprised at the ease in which he said that.

Al: Wow, aren't you the charmer?

Se: I'm known for my charm, Marissa tried to buy me a charm bracelet once, but I told her, I already have enough charm for everyone.

Seth jokes. Alex looks at Seth confused. She smiles.

Al: Don't you have school?

Se: It's called skipping, I'm quite the bad boy.

Alex looks at Seth skeptically.

Se: Okay, I had a free period. Why aren't you in school?

Al: I dropped out. Left my parent's house, and now I run this place.

Seth nods.

Se: I would kill for this job, the live music, the bands, the caliente females…

Alex nods. Seth finishes his drink.

Se: I better get going.

Al: Yeah bad boy, wouldn't want to be tardy.

Alex teases. Seth looks at Alex. Alex smiles.

Al: Come back again.

Se: Yeah I will, see ya.

Seth walks out. He nearly falls going up the stairs.

Se: Remind me to get something un-spiked next time.

Alex nods. Seth leaves the Bait Shop.

Al: What a lightweight.

Alex says to herself. She goes back to cleaning.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	42. Episode 8: The Reconciliations, Post 3

Ryan and Marissa are sitting in the theater on their date. The movie is about to start. Marissa looks at Ryan.

Ma: I'm really glad we're doing this tonight.

Ryan nods in agreement.

Ma: I'm sorry we haven't done it sooner.

Ry: I understand.

Marissa nods. Ryan looks at Marissa.

Ry: You look really great tonight.

Ryan compliments. Marissa smiles.

Ma: Thanks, so do you.

There's a pause.

Ma: Not as good as the wife beater...

Marissa adds.

Ry: Yeah well, maybe I'll wear that on our next date.

Ryan teases. Marissa smiles. The movie starts. After about a half-hour into the movie, Ryan looks at Marissa.

Ry: This movie is terrible.

Ryan whispers.

Ma: This movie makes Justin to Kelley look good.

Marissa adds.

Ry: You want to bail?

Marissa looks at the back of the theater. She notices there aren't many people there.

Ma: I have a better idea.

Marissa grabs Ryan's hand and pulls him into the back of theater. Marissa kisses Ryan.

Ry: I like this plan.

Marissa smiles.

Ma: I'm known for my great plans.

Marissa jokes. Ryan kisses Marissa.

Ry: Oh yeah, what are your plans for later tonight?

Ryan asks smoothly. Marissa smiles at Ryan.

Ma: We'll see.

Marissa answer flirtatiously. They kiss again.

After the movie...

Ryan and Marissa are walking out of the theater. Ryan sighs.

Ry: I'm exhausted, you really know how to tire out a guy.

Marissa looks at Ryan surprised.

Ma: Me? Little old me? Tired out Ryan Atwood... big pimp Atwood? With a little make-out session in the back of the movie theater?

Marissa teases Ryan. He looks at Marissa.

Ry: I was kidding.

Ma: Sure you were.

Marissa says, unbelieving. They walk out to their cars.

Ma: Wow, enlightened idea bringing two cars.

Marissa says sarcastically. Ryan nods.

Ry: Yeah, what happened to your great plans?

Marissa smiles. Ryan looks at her.

Ry: Can we meet at your place?

Ryan asks. Marissa looks at Ryan.

Ma: I'm sorry, I can't, I have to take care of something.

Ry: Okay.

Ryan nods, disappointed.

Ma: Why do you think I got the kissing in during the movie?

Marissa asks. Ryan looks at Marissa.

Ry: You do have great plans.

Ryan concedes. Marissa smiles.

Ma: And don't you forget it.

Marissa and Ryan kiss.

Ma: Next time.

Marissa whispers.

Ry: What next time?

Marissa looks at Ryan confused.

Ry: You know there's a waiting list for big pimp Atwood.

Ryan jokes. Marissa smiles.

Ma: I've rubbed off on you.

They kiss again.

Ry: See you tomorrow.

Ma: Bye.

They walk toward their cars.

Ma: Next time we come together!

Marissa re-iterates. Ryan nods. They both get into their cars.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	43. Episode 8: The Reconciliations, Post 4

Seth is sitting on his bed listening to music. There's a knock at the door.

Se: Come in.

Summer enters.

Su: Your rooms not too embarrassing.

Summer comments.

Se: You know how to flatter a person.

Seth says sarcastically. Summer notices Captain Oats lying on the floor.

Su: What's his name?

Se: Jonathan.

Summer looks at Seth skeptically.

Se: The Mrs. named him, I don't like it either but what are you going to do?

There's a pause. Summer looks at Seth.

Se: Captain Oats.

Seth admits. Summer nods. She puts him on Seth's desk.

Su: We need to talk.

Se: Yeah.

Summer sits down next to Seth.

Se: I'm sorry about what I said at the party the other night, it was mean spirited and I overreacted... and I jumped to conclusions... and...

Seth rambles. He looks at Summer.

Se: I'm sorry.

Seth says sincerely. Summer looks at Seth.

Su: That's sweet but you were right.

Seth looks at Summer surprised.

Se: I was right? Of course I was right.

Seth says, trying to appear confident.

Se: I'm always right, especially in matters of love.

Su: Yeah we all know you're great in that department.

Summer says sarcastically.

Se: Hey, I got you.

Su: More like I got you.

Summer corrects.

Se: No way, you succumbed to my charms and incredible wit.

Summer hits Seth. There's a pause.

Su: I'm sorry for how I've been treating you. I promise I'll listen to you and be less bitchy.

Seth looks at Summer shocked.

Se: You can't be less bitchy, it's part of your charm.

Seth jokes.

Su: I promise, just a little less bitchy.

Summer smiles. She puts her hand on Seth's leg. Seth gets up from the bed.

Se: I think we should just hang out for a while. I don't want to be on the same pattern we've been on before. Jumping into bed then...

Seth thinks.

Se: jumping back out of bed.

Seth finishes. Summer looks at Seth.

Su: Let me get this straight, your refusing sex with me?

Summer asks surprised. Seth nods.

Se: Sort of...

Seth says reluctantly.

Se: but only for a limited time only. A short term ban on sex with Summer.

Seth adds. Summer shakes her head.

Su: The world must be coming to an end.

Summer decides.

Se: We could check on the television.

Seth suggests.

Su: I don't need confirmation, I know it's true.

Summer responds. Seth smiles. Summer gets up from the bed.

Se: I'll call you, we'll hang out some time.

Su: Great.

Summer looks at Seth. Summer starts to walks towards the door. As she is walking out the door she runs into Marissa coming into Seth's room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	44. Episode 8: The Reconciliations, Post 5

Continuing from last post...

Summer looks at Marissa.

Su: Hey Marissa.

Ma: Hey Sum, what's going on?

Seth notices Marissa at the door.

Su: While, I realized that I've never been to Seth's room before.

Summer comments.

Ma: It's an experience not to be missed.

Marissa says sarcastically.

Ma: So Seth, did you show Summer your com-

Seth stares at Marissa to stop, as Marissa was about to say comic books. Marissa looks at Summer. There's a pause.

Se: I introduced Summer to Captain Oats.

Seth says breaking the silence.

Ma: Really? Hey Summ, did you tell Seth about Princess...

Summer stares at Marissa. She stops talking. There's an awkward pause.

Su: I think I'm gonna go.

Summer says.

Ma: Great, I think I'll stay.

Summer nods.

Se: Yeah, bye Summer, see ya later.

Summer leaves the room. Marissa looks at Seth.

Ma: You should really warn me when Summer's in here.

Se: Maybe a sign.

Ma: Yeah, "Warning, Construction Zone".

Marissa suggests. There's an awkward pause.

Se: How you been?

Seth asks sincerely.

Ma: Better... I think I just needed to get everything off my chest.

Seth nods.

Ma: We need to talk.

Marissa sits on Seth's bed.

Se: About our make-out session?

Seth jokes. He sits next to Marissa.

Ma: I wouldn't call it a make-out session.

Se: Hook-up?

Ma: No.

Se: hangout?

Ma: No.

Se: Affair?

Marissa looks at Seth.

Ma: Maybe.

Marissa say seriously.

Se: Oh come on, neither of us is married. Besides it's not like we haven't done that before.

Seth points out.

Ma: Yeah...

Se: We were eight, but...

Marissa nods.

Ma: This one was a tiny bit more significant.

Se: Yeah, it was...

Seth agrees. There's a pause.

Ma: It was kind of slobbery.

Seth looks at Marissa.

Ma: Not the most recent one, the one before.

Marissa clarifies. Seth sighs.

Se: Well good, that's a relief.

There's a pause.

Ma: Listen Seth…you know that I love you and that I'll always love you...

Marissa pauses.

Ma: but we're friends. I don't think I want to take it that next level, nothing good can come from it. It would just ruin what we have right now.

Seth looks down.

Ma: Look at this last week, I hated what it did to us. I don't want that to happen ever again, and I don't think you want that either.

Seth thinks. He looks at Marissa.

Se: Yeah, you're right. I got caught up in the moment that's all. It was nothing.

Seth says reluctantly. Seth looks down. Marissa looks at Seth.

Ma: You okay?

Seth looks up at Marissa.

Se: Yeah...I'm fine, it's just...

Seth says seriously. There's a pause.

Se: you're just so cute when you're vulnerable.

Seth finishes. Marissa looks at Seth.

Se: It happens so rarely...

Ma: And don't you forget it.

Marissa says confidently. There's a pause.

Ma: but thanks for helping me, when I was... vulnerable.

Seth nods.

Se: No problem.

There's a pause.

Se: So how was I?

Seth wonders.

Ma: Smooching-wise?

Seth nods.

Ma: Stars, or a scale of 1-10?

Marissa asks. Seth looks at Marissa.

Se: Out of ten.

Seth replies. Marissa thinks.

Ma: I'd give you a 3.5.

Marissa teases. Seth looks at Marissa. Marissa smiles.

Se: Oh yeah, well you get a -1.

Seth teases back.

Ma: oh yeah, -10.

Se: -100

Ma: negative infinity!

Se: negative infinity infinity!

Seth snaps back. Marissa smiles. She looks at Seth.

Ma: How old are we?

Marissa asks. Seth smiles.

Se: I think we're six.

Seth says seriously. Marissa nods. She looks around.

Ma: Yeah…time has stood still in this room.

Marissa comments. Seth nods. Marissa smiles.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	45. Episode 9: The Event, Post 1

Episode 9- The Event 

Seth and Marissa are in Seth's room hanging out before school.

Se: Don't you love Newport Charity events?

Seth asks sarcastically.

Ma: Oh yeah, I can't think of a better way to spend my time.

Se: I can, the dentists office.

Seth says sarcastically. Marissa nods.

Se: Then again, at least after a dentist's appointment you get a lollipop, all you get after Newport charity events is a sharp pain in your head...

Seth puts on his shoes.

Ma: Who are you inviting?

Seth looks at Marissa.

Se: Summer of course. You and I both know how whipped I am...

Marissa nods. There's a pause.

Ma: What about Alex?

Marissa asks. Seth looks at Marissa confused.

Se: What about her?

Ma: Well you have been hanging out with her at the Bait Shop every day during your free period...

Marissa points out.

Se: We're just friends.

Ma: Yeah... okay.

Marissa says unbelieving. Seth looks at Marissa.

Se: Seriously, I'm not Alex's type.

Seth insists.

Ma: You mean she doesn't have a thing for the geeky and sarcastic?

Seth looks at Marissa.

Se: Let's put it this way... you are more her type.

Seth hints. Marissa looks at Seth confused.

Ma: Hot and sarcastic?

Se: You have breasts.

Seth says bluntly. Marissa understands.

Ma: Ahhh, I got it now.

Se: God, I thought I was going to have to draw you a picture.

Marissa looks at Seth. There's a pause.

Ma: Are you sure?

Se: Yeah, I'm sure. No penis for her...

Marissa looks at Seth disgusted.

Ma: Ah god Seth, was that necessary?

Seth smiles and nods.

Se: Yes it was.

Marissa smiles. There's a pause.

Ma: Maybe I should meet Alex.

Seth looks at Marissa.

Se: What?

Ma: Yeah, I mean I missed her at the funeral, and I think I should meet her.

Marissa raises her eyebrows. Seth looks at Marissa.

Se: Please don't tease.

Ma: Is she hot?

Marissa teases. Seth looks at Marissa.

Se: Marissa no, I will not have this conversation with you.

Marissa laughs.

Se: Actually, it would be kind of hot.

Seth admits. Marissa stares at Seth. She hits him with a pillow. Seth laughs.

Ma: Since when can't you take a joke?

Marissa asks. Seth shrugs.

Se: I can always take a joke…but actually I think I'm better at giving them if you ask me.

Ma: Okay, Mr. Humble.

Marissa jokes.

Se: Hey, Someone should believe in me, why not me?

Seth asks. Marissa looks at Seth.

Ma: Oh, poor baby.

Marissa says with a fake pouting face. Seth stares at Marissa.

Ma: I'm inviting Ryan, so we can all hangout, it'll be great.

Seth looks at Marissa skeptically.

Se: If you say so...

Marissa grabs her coat.

Ma: Come on, we have to get to school.

Marissa grabs Seth's hand and pulls him off the bed. They leave Seth's room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	46. Episode 9: The Event, Post 2

Seth enters the Bait Shop. Alex doesn't even look at the door, already knowing who it is.

Al: Hey Seth.

Seth shakes his head.

Se: You don't even have to look up anymore?

Al: Nope, I recognize your scent.

Alex jokes.

Se: Ah, very dog like of you…

Seth replies. Alex smiles. Seth walks down the stairs.

Se: What are you doing?

Al: Paperwork.

Se: Sounds like fun.

Seth says sarcastically. There's a pause.

Se: You don't think you could spare a moment to hang out with your favorite person?

Al: Don't flatter yourself, you are definitely not my favorite person.

Alex responds. Seth looks at Alex shocked.

Se: Come on, admit it. You love spiking my drinks, lowering my self-esteem, and a general lowering of my well being and health.

Alex nods.

Al: Yes, it pleases my feminist instincts to cut you down to size.

Alex admits.

Se: Down girl...

Alex smiles.

Al: I'll get you a drink.

Seth sits at the bar.

Se: My usual.

Alex looks at Seth.

Al: Come on Seth, a strawberry yohoo? That's so wimpy.

Se: It's my drink, I'll be a wimpy as I want with it.

Seth says confidently. Alex gives Seth his drink. He takes a drink.

Al: How's Marissa?

Alex wonders.

Se: She's good.

Alex nods.

Al: And you guys still aren't a couple?

Se: Still not a couple, and never a couple.

Seth says strongly. Alex looks at Seth disbelieving.

Se: Believe me, we've covered this, Marissa and I, best friends, nothing more.

Al: Okay.

Seth takes another drink.

Al: So, why are you still here?

Se: I got five more minutes.

Seth responds casually.

Al: No, I mean at all. Back in favor with you clique, why are you still hanging here?

Seth thinks.

Se: First off all, it's not a clique... more like a gang.

Seth jokes.

Se: Second of all, I'm trying to build up my friends list, grow my portfolio.

Alex looks at Seth.

Se: And I like hanging out with you...

Seth says honestly. There's a pause.

Al: Yeah, I like hanging out with you too.

There's an awkward pause.

Al: Got any plans this weekend? Cause I have this weekend off, but there's a concert Saturday night, and I could sneak in, and we could...

Se: I have a Newport Charity event this Saturday.

Seth interrupts.

Al: What's it for?

Se: Battered women, homeless people... I don't know something….

Alex looks at Seth.

Al: You're mean!

Se: Why? Just because I don't know who it's for? I'm still going, against my will, I might add!

There's another pause. Alex is hoping that Seth will invite her to the event. Seth finishes off his drink.

Se: Thanks for the drink.

Seth leaves Alex some money.

Al: Yeah, I'll see ya Monday.

Se: Definitely.

Seth leaves the Bait Shop. Alex looks down. She returns to work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	47. Episode 9: The Event, Post 3

Marissa walks up to the Ryan's apartment door. She knocks on the door. An older man answers the door.

Ma: Hi, I'm Marissa Cooper, I'm here to get Ryan.

The guy looks at her.

Ji: Who are you?

Marissa looks at him confused.

Ji: Ryan, someone here for you.

He turns and looks at Marissa.

Ji: I'm Jim Atwood.

Marissa nods. Ryan comes to the door.

Ry: Marissa, what are you doing here?

Ryan asks nervously. Jim walks away.

Ry: I was going to pick you up.

Ma: Well, I had to arrive a little earlier than I thought, so I figured I'd come get you.

Ryan nods. There's a pause.

Ma: Can I come in?

Ry: Well, we gotta get there early right?

Ryan says, trying to keep Marissa out.

Ma: It's okay, we have ten minutes.

Marissa re-assures him.

Ry: Marissa, I don't think...

Marissa walks inside. It is very small with two bedrooms and a living room. Jim is sitting on the couch watching TV. There are beer bottles on the floor. Marissa looks at Ryan.

Ma: Where's your room?

Marissa wonders.

Ry: Maybe, next visit... bye Uncle Jim...

He doesn't say anything. Ryan pulls Marissa out of the apartment. Marissa looks at Ryan.

Ma: What's wrong with you?

Ryan walks past Marissa. Marissa follows him. They get outside the apartment.

Ma: Wow, three floors, that's the hardest workout I've ever had... that's where you get that hunky body...

Ryan ignores Marissa. He walks over towards his car.

Ma: My cars over there.

Ry: Well, maybe we should go separately, in case one of us gets sick and wants to go home early.

Marissa looks at Ryan.

Ma: You plan on getting sick?

Ryan opens the door to his car.

Ma: Come on, we said that from now on we'd go in the same car.

Ry: Yeah, well...

Ma: Come on...

Ryan looks at Marissa. Marissa grabs Ryan's hand. She pulls him towards her car. They get in the car.

Ma: Hi.

Marissa kisses Ryan.

Ma: How you been?

Ryan looks at Marissa.

Ma: Your uncle seems nice.

Ryan looks down.

Ry: He is, when he's sober...

Marissa looks at Ryan.

Ma: Nice tux.

Ryan smiles.

Ry: I'm sorry, about that.

Ma: About what?

Marissa asks.

Ry: The apartment, my uncle...

He sighs.

Ry: my uncle's breath...

Marissa smiles. Ryan looks at Marissa.

Ry: And I'm sorry I forced you out like that, it's just... embarrassing...

Marissa kisses Ryan.

Ma: Don't worry about it. I know you live differently than I do, but that's okay. It's nothing to be ashamed of.

Ry: Yes it is.

Ryan insists. Marissa shrugs.

Ma: Fine, but I refuse to be ashamed of it. I plan on coming over to your house as much as possible.

Marissa says stubbornly. Ryan smiles. He looks at Marissa.

Ry: You look great.

Ryan compliments.

Ma: Don't I always?

Marissa jokes. Marissa starts the car.

Ma: We better get going.

Ryan nods. He gives Marissa a kiss. They drive away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	48. Episode 9: The Event, Post 4

Ryan, Seth and Marissa are sitting together at the charity event.

Se: Has anybody figured out what this event is for yet?

Seth says, starting conversation. Ryan and Marissa give him blanks stares.

Se: OK... where's Summer?

Seth asks. Again there is no answer.

Se: What is this an audience or an oil painting?

Seth says the cheesy line. They look at him.

Ry: I'm going to go get some drinks.

Ryan gets up.

Se: Cool man, grab me a yohoo.

Ryan looks at Seth. He walks away.

Se: So how was the casa?

Marissa looks at him confused.

Se: Ryan's house...

Marissa nods.

Ma: Oh, it was fine.

Marissa answers blandly.

Se: Yeah? No dead bodies...

Ma: Seth, that's not funny!

Marissa says seriously. Seth looks at Marissa.

Se: What's wrong with you guys? Did you guys fight?

Seth looks at Marissa worried.

Ma: No, nothing like that, it's just...

Marissa looks at Seth.

Ma: I'm concerned about Ryan. I met his uncle today, really great... I think they could make a whole lifetime original movie about him.

Se: That bad?

Marissa nods.

Ma: Yeah. I hate that he has to live like that, I wish there was something I could do.

Seth shrugs.

Se: Ryan's a big boy, I'm sure he can handle.

Ma: I know he can, but I...

Ryan comes back with the drinks.

Ry: Here ya go.

Ryan hands them the drinks.

Ma: Thanks Ryan.

Se: Hey buddy, how you been? We haven't talked a lot recently.

Ryan shrugs.

Ry: Yeah where the hell you been? We should do something some time.

Se: Yeah, like what?

Ryan thinks.

Ry: It's your town, don't you have any suggestions?

Ma: How about an IMAX movie?

Marissa chimes in. Ryan looks at her strangely.

Se: No way Marissa, the IMAX is so lame...

There's a pause.

Se: There's a shark movie next week.

Ryan smiles.

Ry: I'm still learning my way around here, let me do some research and see what I can come up with.

Seth nods.

Se: All right man, but there's always the IMAX movie, as a backup plan, I don't go much, but I...

Ma: Seth, the cats out of the bag.

Marissa interrupts him.

Se: You have a cat?

Seth asks.

Ma: I was speaking metaphorically.

Se: Okay.

There's a pause.

Se: So where's the cat?

Seth jokes. Marissa hits Seth. Ryan laughs. They notice Summer enter the room.

Ma: There she is.

She walks over to them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	49. Episode 9: The Event, Post 5

The party is just about over. Summer is standing in empty room looking out the window. Seth comes into the room. He closes the door behind him.

Se: So, I found out who this party was for.

Su: Really?

Summer asks.

Se: Yeah, it's raising funds for the education of deaf handicapped orphans...

Summer looks at Seth seriously.

Se: I'm kidding, god!

Summer smiles.

Se: It's for the homeless shelter in town.

Seth says seriously. Summer looks at Seth.

Su: Newport has a homeless shelter?

Summer asks, not believing it.

Se: Yeah, it's for sons who have been cut off by their rich fathers.

Summer smiles.

Su: Yeah well, it wasn't all that lame.

Summer responds. Seth nods.

Se: I know, good thing you came when you did, you almost missed the raffle.

Seth jokes.

Su: What was the prize?

Se: An all expensed paid vacation to Aruba...

Seth responds, in his best game show announcer voice.

Su: And how do I win this wonderful prize Mr. Barker?

Summer quips back.

Se: Well, I don't know, if you're really nice to me, maybe I can manage us a flight on my new jet.

Seth teases.

Su: Wow, so your allowance has gone up?

Se: Yeah, from 5 to 5.25.

Summer laughs.

Se: Hey don't laugh cause I'm poor.

Summer hits Seth.

Se: My Dad's a public defender, I could bring up charges on you.

Su: For what?  
Summer wonders.

Se: Assault on a child.

Seth replies quickly.

Su: You're not a child!

Se: Maybe not in body, but I am in spirit.

Summer looks at Seth.

Su: I beg to differ.

Summer says seriously.

Se: Obviously, you haven't been in my room, my best friend is a plastic horse...

Summer looks at Seth. Seth stops talking. They look each other in the eye.

Se: I think you should bring princess sparkle over some time, the oats would like her.

Seth whispers.

Su: Yeah, and I bet Captain Oats is Princess Sparkle's type.

Seth nods. Summer smiles. They lean in to kiss. They are interrupted by the opening of the door. It's Ryan and Marissa.

Ma: You guys ready to go?

Summer looks at Marissa annoyed.

Su: I have never been more ready...

Summer says sarcastically. She storms out of the room annoyed. Marissa looks at Seth questioningly. He walks past her out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	50. Episode 10: The Triangle, Post 1

Today is my birthday (hooray for me!) Today I am 17 years old. Gifts are not necessary, but certainly appreciated (j/k). Anyway, here's the next post.

Episode 10- The Triangle

Ryan and Seth are sitting together in the IMAX Movie Theater. Ryan is looking at the screen confused. Seth seems really into it. There's an older man sitting in front of them.

"Look out Mr. fishy" he yells, startling Ryan and Seth. They look at each other.

"What a cute turtle, hi Mr. Turtle" the old man continues.

Ryan takes off his three-D glasses.

Ry: These glasses are making me dizzy.

Ryan complains.

Se: Come on man, that's half the fun they're coming right at you... oh my god.

Ryan shakes his head in disbelief.

"Wow, big shark." the old man says.

Ryan looks at Seth.

Ry: I need to get out of here.

Se: Too much excitement?

Ry: Oh yeah, that crazy old dude really makes my blood a pumping.

Ryan walks out of his seat. Seth is still sitting there watching. Ryan pulls Seth out of his seat. He pulls him into the lobby.

Ry: Only crazy people come to the IMAX.

Se: Are you calling me crazy?

Ryan looks at Seth. He doesn't say anything.

Se: Enough said, and you wonder why I have no friends.

There's a pause. They keep walking.

Se: You just can't handle the sharks coming right at you like that.

Seth teases. Ryan nods.

Ry: I guess I'm not ready for the shark movies yet.

Ryan jokes.

Se: Maybe in a few years.

Seth suggests. Ryan nods. There's a pause.

Se: So how are things man?

Seth asks sincerely.

Ry: It's okay.

Se: What about your uncle, what's his status right now?

Seth inquires.

Ry: Awaiting trial.

Ryan responds. Seth nods.

Se: You and Marissa?

Ry: We're good.

Seth looks at Ryan.

Se: Yeah, could I have some details, please?

Ry: Come on, don't play dumb, I know Marissa is giving you the play-by-play.

Se: Yeah, Marissa bears a striking resemblance to Howard Cossel... but what I want is some guy talk.

Ry: Guy talk?

Ryan asks confused.

Se: Yeah, football, hockey, the ladies...

Ryan nods.

Ry: Three problems. You don't watch football, or hockey, and you know more about Marissa than I do.

Se: I might watch football and hockey.

Seth replies.

Ry: Really?

Se: Yeah, ask me anything.

Ryan opens his mouth to speak, but Seth interrupts.

Se: Just give me 24 hours to do some research first.

Ryan smiles.

Ry: Okay, you do that.

Ryan looks at Seth.

Ry: How are things with you and Summer?

Seth shrugs.

Se: The usual.

Ryan nods.

Ry: She is having sex with you then ignoring you?

Ryan asks.

Ry: Not such a bad deal if you ask me…

Seth looks at Ryan surprised.

Se: No okay? We've broken that pattern…

There's a pause. Ryan looks at Seth.

Se: We're working on it.

Ryan nods. They reach their cars. Ryan opens his car door.

Se: Where are you going? What about guy talk? We were just getting going.

Ry: Later.

Ryan answers abruptly.

Se: Why, you're out passed curfew?

Seth jokes. Ryan looks at Seth.

Ry: Goodbye Seth, say goodnight to the sharks for me.

Ryan jokes. Ryan gets in the car and drives away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	51. Episode 10: The Triangle, Post 2

Seth and Marissa walk into the Bait Shop. Seth looks around for Alex. She is in the storage room.

Se: Honey, I'm home!

Seth calls. Seth and Marissa wait for an answer.

Se: Hooooney, I'm home!

Seth repeats. There's no response.

Se: Hey Alex, Where are you?

Marissa looks strangely at Seth.

Al: All right Seth, all right, I'm coming, you're so needy.

Alex teases. Alex calls out.

Al: Not everything can be on your schedule.

Alex complains. Marissa smiles.

Se: Well it would be nice if you were on a schedule that doesn't need to be recorded by the earth's rotation around the sun.

Seth jokes. Alex starts to walk out front.

Al: I'm here...

Alex notices Marissa standing there. Marissa looks at Alex.

Al: Which one is this one?

Alex asks.

Ma: I'm Marissa.

Alex nods.

Al: The girlfriend that isn't not the girlfriend to be.

Seth looks at Alex confused.

Se: Is this a riddle?

Al: Come on down here, do I look like Romeo?

Alex orders. Seth shrugs,

Se: Well, if Romeo was a lesbian chick...

Seth says quietly to Marissa.

Ma: As opposed to a lesbian man?

Marissa quietly replies. They walk down the stairs. They walk up to Alex.

Al: Hey, Alex Kelly.

Ma: Marissa Cooper.

They shake hands.

Al: Sorry about your sister.

Ma: Oh you knew her?

Marissa asks. Alex nods.

Al: Yeah we were...

Seth gives Alex a look. She stops.

Al: Acquaintances...

Alex finishes.

Al: She was a big tipper.

Marissa nods. Seth and Marissa sit at the bar.

Al: So, to what do I owe the honor of this visit?

Alex asks Marissa.

Se: Well, I'm a big fan of the pop in, plus I've had this urge all day for some moonshine...

Seth cuts in. Alex glares at Seth.

Al: I was talking to Marissa...

Se: Sorry I...

Al: SHHHH.

Alex says to Seth. Seth stops talking.

Ma: Well I figured I should meet the famous Alex Kelly...

Alex looks at Seth.

Al: Oh yeah? Seth what did you tell her about me?

Seth opens his mouth to speak than closes it.

Ma: Good choice.

Marissa compliments. Seth nods.

Ma: I don't, however, have much time, I have class soon.

Al: Okay, why don't you guys come to the Bait Shop tonight, there's a concert, pretty cool band playing, we can hang out. You can bring Ryan with you.

Marissa looks at Alex, surprised by the invitation.

Ma: Yeah sure, wouldn't that be great Seth?

Se: Yeah great...

Seth looks like he's thinking. Marissa looks at Seth.

Al: Great see you guys tonight.

Ma: See ya.

They start to walk out.

Al: Later Seth...

Se: Yeah later.

Seth says distracted. They walk out the door. Marissa looks at Seth suspiciously.

Se: Come on, you have to be on time for civics.

Marissa shrugs.

Ma: It's my civic duty.

Seth makes a mock laughing noise.

Se: Good one... next thing you'll be talking about the chicken and the egg.

Marissa looks confused at Seth. They keep walking.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	52. Episode 10: The Triangle, Post 3

Marissa is sitting on Seth's bed. She is talking to Ryan on the phone.

Ma: You have to come tonight!

Marissa insist.

Ry: I don't know, there's always something happening in Newport, I think it's too much for me...

Ryan replies jokingly.

Ma: I know we live such glamorous lives don't we?

Ry: The yacht on Monday, the limo on Tuesday...

Ryan jokes.

Ma: The gold digging stepmother kills your father on Thursday.

Marissa finishes cynically.

Ry: Ouch, you are so deprecating of your people.

Ma: My people? Oh please! My people died in the flood...

Marissa responds.

Se: Marissa, what do you think of this shirt?

Seth interrupts. Marissa shakes Seth off.

Ry: Wow, you're in a bad mood tonight.

Ryan points out,

Ma: Not really, just annoyed...

Seth taps Marissa again. Marissa shakes him off.

Ry: By what?

Ma: Present company.

Marissa answers. There's a pause.

Ma: Oh not you, not phone present company, here present company... someone keeps bothering me for attention...

Seth whispers something at Marissa. Marissa sh's him. Ryan laughs.

Ry: All right, well I'll see you soon.

Ma: Pick me up?

Ry: Of course...

There's a short pause.

Ry: Say hi to Seth for me...

Ryan adds. Marissa laughs slightly.

Ma: Yeah I will, bye.

Ry: Bye.

Marissa hangs up. She throws the phone at Seth.

Ma: Could you be anymore annoying?

Marissa asks angrily.

Se: I know you like to talk to your brooding bo, but this is important.

Marissa nods.

Ma: Oh, because Al...

Se: Summer is going to be there.

Seth interrupts. Marissa looks at Seth surprised.

Ma: Summer! You're bringing Summer? Are you crazy!

Marissa asks.

Se: Why is that crazy?

Seth asks obliviously.

Ma: It is obvious that Alex likes you.

Se: How did you ascertain that?

Seth wonders.

Ma: Her insults… the annoyed look on her face…not running out screaming the second you came in.

Seth looks at Marissa.

Ma: Hey, you've been really annoying.

Marissa says, defending herself. There's a pause.

Se: I told you, to Alex, guys have a do not enter sign labeled on them.

Marissa looks at him unbelievingly.

Se: We don't have the right parts, she wants the headlights not the snake.

Marissa looks at Seth.

Se: So, I am focusing on the one girl at the concert who will ignore the headlights and maybe stroke my cobra.

Seth jokes.

Ma: That sure aint me.

Marissa responds. Seth nods.

Se: Precisely, I need to make a good impression with Summer tonight.

Marissa looks at Seth.

Ma: I don't know Seth, Alex seemed more interested in you than she did in me... I think you're walking into a disaster her.

Marissa walks toward his dresser.

Se: Please drop it, believe me, I am right on this one.

Seth says confidently. Marissa shrugs.

Ma: Okay, it's dropped…

Marissa grabs some clothes from Seth's drawer.

Ma: Here wear these.

Marissa suggests. Marissa hands Seth the clothes. He looks at them.

Se: Are you sure?

Marissa nods.

Ma: Yes, they're perfect, go get it on...

Seth looks at them again.

Se: Wow the perfect outfit, I feel so proud.

Seth jokes. Seth walks to the bathroom. Marissa sits back on the bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	53. Episode 10: The Triangle, Post 4

Seth, Summer, Marissa and Ryan are walking into the Bait Shop together.

Ma: So anyway, Seth cried all the way home...

Marissa says, finishing the embarrassing story. Summer laughs.

Ry: What a great story!

Ryan responds. Seth stares at Marissa.

Se: Thanks Aunt Marissa...

Seth teases. There's a pause.

Se: How did I let that happen?

Ma: You had no choice.

Marissa answers. Summer nods.

Su: Yeah, humiliating you has become a past time of our little group here...

Summer stops as she sees Alex walking toward them.

Al: Hey guys...

Alex notices that Summer is there.

Al: Hi Summer.

Alex says, non-threateningly. Seth looks at Alex. There's a pause.

Se: Right, you two have met before.

Seth says, breaking the silence.

Su: Yeah, at the funeral.

Alex nods. There's a pause. Alex looks back at Seth. Alex hugs Seth.

Al: Nice to see you all here.

Ry: Thanks for the tickets.

Alex nods.

Al: Any time...

Summer looks at Alex jealously.

Al: Come on, I got us seats over there.

Se: You don't have to work?  
Seth asks.

Al: No, my staff has it covered.

Se: What covered?

Seth asks. Alex sighs.

Al: Come on over here...

Marissa grabs Ryan.

Ma: We'll be over in a minute, Ryan and I are going to dance a little.

Ryan looks at Marissa surprised.

Al: Okay, come on guys.

Seth and Summer follow Alex. Summer looks back at Marissa. Marissa shrugs. Ryan looks at Marissa.

Ry: You didn't say anything about dancing...

Ryan says nervously.

Ma: We don't want to be anywhere near them right now.

Ryan looks at Marissa.

Ma: I smell disaster coming…

There's a pause.

Ma: We don't have to dance if you don't want to...

Ryan nods. There's another pause.

Ma: But we are out on the dance floor, so we might as well keep up the pretense.

Ryan looks at Marissa, knowing that she really wants to dance. He grabs Marissa.

Ry: I make no guarantees of my ability.

Ma: Vice versa.

They start dancing to a slow song. They stare at each other.

Ma: How long do you think we can avoid going to our seats?

Marissa asks.

Ry: As long as you'd like.

Marissa smiles. There's a pause.

Ry: So, what do you want to do tonight?

Ryan whispers.

Ma: Tonight...

Ry: After the concert...

Ryan says flirtatiously. Ryan looks at Marissa. She nods.

Ma: My place or yours?

Marissa asks.

Ry: Yours, my place is not conducive to romance unless you're bald 40-year-old man…

Marissa shrugs.

Ma: You never know what could happen at my house… Seth could pop out of my closet at any time.

Ryan smiles.

Ry: Lock the door.

Ryan whispers. He kisses Marissa. There's a pause.

Ma: Nope, he could still get in.

Ryan pulls Marissa in tighter. They dance silently to the music.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	54. Episode 10: The Triangle, Post 5

Seth, Summer and Alex are sitting awkwardly at their seats. Seth is sitting on the left and Alex is sitting next to him. Summer is stuck next to Alex far away from Seth. Summer decides to make a move.

Su: There is like a huge guy blocking my view, I think I'm going to move over there...

Summer stands up.

Se: Summer that's a girl.

Alex looks at Summer. Summer smiles back.

Su: Well, she's a tall one, seriously, the daughter of Andre the Giant.

Al: Andre the Giant doesn't have a daughter...

Alex corrects. Summer gives Alex a piercing look.

Su: I knew that...

Summer says confidently. She starts to move over to the other side of Seth.

Al: If you sit there, Ryan and Marissa won't be able to sit next to each other.

Alex says. Summer is really angry.

Se: Summer, I'll switch places with you.

Seth offers.

Se: I love having my vision blocked by a freakishly large head.

Seth jokes. Summer smiles disingenuously. She stares at Alex. Alex smiles back.

Su: Sure...

Summer responds unenthusiastically. Seth and Summer switch seats. There is silence once again.

Al: Oh hey Seth, have you heard about the new Interpol?

Alex says, breaking the silence.

Se: No, what about it?

Seth asks, curious.

Al: Well, the new album is coming soon, very soon, sooner than we all expected...

Alex puts her hand on Seth's leg. Summer sees it.

Se: Oh yeah, when?

Summer stands up.

Su: Will you guys excuse me for a minute?

Se: Where are you going?

Al: Yeah Summer, you'll miss the beginning of the concert.

Alex teases.

Su: Don't worry, I will be back.

She gets up out of her seat. She walks over to Ryan and Marissa who are still dancing. She pulls Marissa away from Ryan.

Ma: No Summer, you can't cut in, Ryan asked me first...

Su: I need you over at the seats now.

Summer commands.

Ma: Why, what's going on?

Su: That girl is putting the moves on Seth!

Ma: Yes, I knew this was going to happen!

Su: No yes, no this is very... no!

Summer responds. Ryan walks up to them.

Ry: What's going on?

Marissa looks at Ryan, then back at Summer. Summer starts talking quickly.

Su: Okay, I kinda like Seth, I know, surprising huh? Because he's so... neurotic and self-deprecating and geeky and I know I've treated him like dirt but he's also caring, and funny and... smart... and this girl is keeping me from him, seperating our chairs bringing up some emo-group that I know nothing about, and of course Seth likes and... I'm losing him.

There's a pause. Summer looks at Ryan and Marissa.

Su: Okay, I admit it, I like Seth Cohen...

There's a pause.

Su: And I know that if I didn't at least try this thing with him, for real, no more one-nighters...

Summer takes a deep breath.

Su: That, I'll really regret it...

Ryan and Marissa both stare at Summer silently. Summer looks at them.

Su: And if you two don't get over here right now, I'm going to kill Alex!

Ryan and Marissa look at each other. Summer starts walking towards the seats. Ryan and Marissa follow.

Meanwhile at the seats, Alex and Seth have finished talking about Interpol. Alex looks at Seth.

Al: Seth, did you ever think that maybe when I asked you here tonight, that I didn't want you to bring a date with you?

Se: Summer's not a date.

Seth responds.

Al: Really?

Se: Well, more like an escort...okay it's a date.

Seth admits. There's a pause.

Se: I think...

There's another pause.

Se: I really don't know at this point.

Seth concedes. Alex nods. She removes her hand from his leg.

Se: Why wouldn't you want me to bring a date?

Seth asks. Alex stares at Seth. Seth looks at her, finally understanding. Alex slowly leans in and kisses Seth. She pulls back. Seth looks at her.

Se: This isn't supposed to be happening...

Al: Not bad...

Alex comments. She kisses him again.

Se: Headlights... cobras... wrong parts.

Seth says, babbling. Alex kisses Seth again. At that moment Summer arrives back at the seats and sees them. She is stunned. Ryan and Marissa soon follow. Alex pulls away. Seth notices Summer standing there. There is a stunned silence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	55. Episode 11: The Choice, Post 1

Episode 11- The Choice

Picking up right where we left off last post...

They are all standing there in silence. Seth opens his mouth, but then says nothing. Alex reaches for Seth. Summer looks at Alex.

Su: Back off him whore!

Summer say angrily. She pushes Alex. Alex looks at Seth.

Al: Seth, I need to talk to you, alone, right now!

Seth opens his mouth to speak, but Summer interrupts him.

Su: No Cohen, I need to talk to you right now.

Al: I asked first!

Alex says.

Ma: Please children there's plenty of Seth to go around.

Marissa interjects. Ryan laughs. Alex grabs Seth's hand.

Al: Come on...

Summer quickly grabs Seth's other hand.

Su: Where do you think you're taking him?

Summer asks.

Al: We just kissed, okay? We have to talk about it!

Su: Oh yeah, well I've had sex with him, that gives me first dibs!

Summer says, more loudly than she had intended. Other people in the audience look at them. Seth looks over at Ryan and Marissa. Marissa shakes her head, and gives Seth a look as if to say, "I told you so". Ryan is laughing.

Al: Seth, who do you want to go with?

Alex asks. They are both pulling on Seth's arms.

Ry: Careful ladies, you'll break him.

Ryan says. Marissa smiles at Ryan.

Su: Yeah Seth, tell Alex you want to come with me!

Summer says forcefully. Seth stands there silently looking at Marissa, as if expecting advice from her. Marissa just looks at him helplessly. During the pause Alex and Summer calm down. They look at each other. They are still pulling on Seth's arms.

Al: I'll let go if you let go...

Alex says, breaking the silence.

Su: Fine.

Summer agrees.

Su: You first.

Summer insists.

Al: No way, you go first!

Alex responds.

Ma: How about we play rock papers scissors, and whoever wins gets to keep Seth.

Marissa adds, loving the scene in front of her. There's a pause.

Su: On three, we both let go.

Alex nods.

Al: Fine.

There's a pause.

Su: 1...

Al: 2...

Ma: 3!

Marissa finishes. They both let go of Seth. There's a short pause. Alex rushes off to her office, while at the same time Summer walks towards her car. Seth stands there, still stunned by what just happened. He comes out of his trance.

Se: What about the concert?

Seth asks, faded. Marissa smiles.

Ma: Come on Seth, you can listen to their CD...

Ry: Yeah, this band sucks live anyway...

Ryan adds. Seth nods. Marissa and Ryan lead Seth out of the Bait Shop. Ryan pats Seth on the back.

Ry: Congratulations man!

Seth stares at Ryan. Ryan whispers to Marissa.

Ry: Wow, a silent Seth.

Ma: Let's not waste it!

Ryan and Marissa kiss. They pull away and continue to lead Seth to the car.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review


	56. Episode 11: The Choice, Post 2

Seth and Summer are in Marissa's room. Marissa is lying on the bad casually. Seth is marching back and forth nervously.

Se: Okay Marissa, I have a serious problem on my hands.

Ma: Uh-hu.

Marissa replies, trying to stay out of it.

Se: And I know you told me this was coming and I didn't listen, but I appreciate that you haven't said, "I told you so".

There's a pause. Marissa is looking at a magazine.

Se: I have a choice to make Marissa, probably the greatest choice I will ever have to make, the greatest choice in all of man kind, and I must make sure I make the right choice.

Ma: Oh you'll make the wrong choice.

Marissa adds, non-chalantly. Seth looks at Marissa. Marissa smiles.

Se: Thanks Marissa that was very constructive.

Marissa shrugs.

Ma: Hey I don't construct, I mock...

Marissa says. There's a pause.

Se: Well let's weigh my options...

Ma: Do I look like a scale?

Se: On one side we have Alex...

Seth says, ignoring Marissa's comment.

Se: The former lesbian who I have converted with my incredible masculinity...

Marissa laughs. Seth looks at Marissa.

Se: Hey, my cobra is very powerful.

Ma: One hundred dollars if you never mention your cobra ever again.

Marissa offers.

Se: Is this a moratorium on all things cobra, or specifically just mine?

Seth asks.

Ma: I would appreciate it if you would never say that word ever again.

Marissa decides. There's a pause.

Se: What word?

Seth asks, teasing Marissa. Marissa throws a pillow at Seth.

Se: As I was saying, in one corner, we have Alex.

Seth says, getting back on topic.

Ma: Yeah.

Se: She is mucho caliente, very smart, and we have a lot of the same interests... she doesn't like comic books but I think that's probably a good thing.

Marissa looks at Seth.

Ma: Hey, I read comics!

Marissa replies annoyed.

Se: Only a little.

Seth points out, trying to pacify Marissa. Marissa nods.

Se: But, the two best things about Alex are, first of all She is nice to me, she doesn't as you poetically stated "run screaming out of the room the second I enter"...

There's a pause. Marissa waits.

Ma: And...

Marissa starts. Seth nods.

Se: Oh yeah, and there's always a possibility of having a monoje-tua three way.

Marissa laughs.

Se: Hey, it's possible.

Ma: Not with me.

Se: I wasn't thinking you.

Seth responds.

Ma: And neither would Summer.

Marissa adds.

Se: I wasn't thinking her either...

Seth adds, more reluctantly.

Se: Speaking of which, let's discuss Summer's merits.

Ma: Okay.

There's a pause.

Se: Summer... Summer... she is very...

Ma: Summer.

Marissa finishes.

Se: Exactly. Very strong willed, extremely caliente, and very funny…when she's not trying to kill me.

Marissa nods.

Se: I've wanted Summer forever, and I now I may actually have a serious shot with her.

Seth says. Marissa nods. There's a pause.

Se: This is so hard!

Seth says, almost whining.

Ma: Oh poor baby, having two extremely hot girls fighting over you, I'll make sure to lock up all my parent's prescription drugs…

Seth smiles. Seth sits down next to Marissa. She puts her hand on his back.

Ma: You are choosing between two people, there is no scientific solution to your problem…

Seth nods. There's a pause.

Ma: What does your heart say?

Seth looks at Marissa.

Se: I don't know.

Seth answers seriously. Marissa nods. There's a pause.

Ma: Well, send him an e-mail...

Marissa jokes. She hears her Dad calling for her downstairs. There's a pause.

Ma: I gotta go, family time.

Seth: Okay...

Seth replies, distracted. Marissa leads Seth towards the door.

Ma: Go home and think it over.

Se: But...

Ma: I can't make this decision for you, it's your life. You have to decide who you want to be with.

There's a pause. Seth nods. He just stands there.

Ma: Go!

Seth walks out of Marissa's room. He stands quietly in the hallway thinking. He finally walks out of Marissa's house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	57. Episode 11: The Choice, Post 3

Seth is lying on his bed holding Captain Oats.

Se: Come on Oats, I need your help here.

There's a pause as Seth pretends to listen to Captain Oats.

Se: Hey, you never know, Alex could have a plastic horse too.

There's a knock on the door.

Se: Who is it?

Su: It's me!

Summer answers excitedly.

Se: Me who?

Seth asks nervously, knowing that it's Summer. Summer giggles.

Su: I'm coming in.

Summer warns. Seth rushes off his bed as Summer enters. Summer is wearing a provocative outfit.

Su: Hi Seth...

Summer says, seductively. Seth backs away from her, Summer is walking towards him.

Se: Hiya Summer, how are you doing?

Seth asks nervously.

Su: Never better

Summer responds flirtatiously.

Su: Sit down I have to show you something.

Se: Okay Summer, I don't think this is good idea, I really need some...

Summer pushes him onto the bed.

Se: Time.

Summer is standing in front of Seth.

Su: There's something I have to show you before you make the choice...

Su: Yeah the choice, while I...

Summer takes off her dress, underneath it she is wearing a wonder woman costume.

Su: What do you think?

Seth looks at Summer in awe.

Se: Wow, that's great. I'm glad you showed me that...

Seth says, exasperated. Summer leans into kiss Seth. Seth moves away.

Se: Summer, really, I just need to think...

Summer catches Seth and kisses him.

Su: About what?

Summer asks, playing dumb.

Se: Well... I'm trying to think, and I am having a hard time with you standing right here in that outfit.

She pushes him down on the bed.

Se: All my blood is rushing to another part of my body...

Summer smiles. Seth and Summer are kissing, with Summer on top. Seth grabs Summer's back.

Su: Seth, where's your protection?

There's a pause, Seth thinks about what's going on and re-gains his composure.

Se: No Summer, we really can't do this...

Summer is still on top of Seth. She looks down at Seth confused. Seth gets out from under Summer. He stands in front of the bed.

Su: Why not? I want to do this, I want you...

Summer grabs for Seth, Seth steps away.

Su: What's the problem?

There's a pause.

Su: Don't you find me attractive?

Seth looks at Summer. He sits down in his desk chair.

Se: I have some things to figure out, I can't make a rash decision and jump right into something too quickly...

There's a pause.

Se: and you throwing yourself at me doesn't change that.

Summer looks at Seth

Su: I did not throw myself...

Summer starts, but then stops, realizing what she has just done, suddenly embarrassed.

Su: I think I'm going to go now...

Summer says faking strength. She walks quickly out of Seth's room. Seth sighs, digesting what just happened.

Summer closes the door to Seth's room, and puts her back against the wall. She starts to cry. She quickly pulls herself together and rushes out of Seth's house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	58. Episode 11: The Choice, Post 4

Seth is still sitting at the chair in front of his desk when Marissa enters his room.

Ma: Oh my god, you will not believe what my Dad dinner at dinner tonight, he...

Marissa notices Seth sitting there silent.

Ma: Seth...

Seth doesn't react.

Ma: Seth!

Seth looks startled at Marissa.

Se: Geez, scare a guy half to death!

Ma: What were you doing?

Marissa wonders.

Se: I was in a state of deep-zen like concentration...

Ma: Like Yoda?

Marissa asks. Seth looks at Marissa.

Se: Yes exactly like Yoda... I am a little green alien who can move large spaceships with my mind.

Seth answers sarcastically. Marissa looks at Seth.

Ma: There are no spaceships in Newport…

Marissa says, matter-of-factly.

Ma: Maybe you can move a jag with your mind.

Marissa suggests. Seth looks at Marissa.

Se: You'll never believe what happened earlier.

Ma: What?

Marissa asks with exaggerated anticipation.

Se: Summer came over...

Ma: Oh my god that is completely unbelievable.

Marissa interrupts sarcastically. Seth opens his mouth to speak, but Marissa cuts him off.

Ma: Before we start, does this story have anything to do with your cobra?

Seth looks at Marissa.

Ma: God Seth, I don't want to hear about this...

Marissa stands up.

Se: Marissa...

Ma: God you've turned into a porn star behind my back, next thing you'll be doing Jenna Jameson!

Marissa jokes.

Se: Marissa, I promise, I can go through this whole story without saying the word cobra.

Marissa nods. She sits back down.

Ma: Go on.

There's a pause.

Se: Well, it's a fairly short story actually, Summer tried to seduce me.

Marissa looks at Seth.

Ma: What?

Se: Yeah, Summer come over in a wonder woman costume and tried to get me to have sex with her.

Seth responds. Marissa smiles.

Ma: Oh my god!

Se: Apparently trying to sway me into choosing her...

There's a pause.

Ma: So, did you...

Se: No, I resisted.

Seth says proudly.

Ma: Like in Full Disclosure...

Se: What?

Seth asks, confused.

Ma: It's a movie, a married Michael Douglas gets seduced by a smokin' Demi Moore but resists. She wrongly accuses him of rape, but in the end he is proven innocent.

Seth looks at Marissa.

Se: I don't anticipate that Summer is going accuse me of rape...

Seth responds.

Ma: I know, I was just saying...

There's a pause.

Ma: How did Summer react when you said no?

Se: I think she was stunned.

Ma: I bet nobody's ever turned her down before.

Marissa points out. Seth nods.

Se: Yeah well I tell you it wasn't easy.

Seth admits. There's a pause.

Ma: So what does this mean?

Se: It means I have greater will power than I thought.

Seth replies. Marissa looks at Seth.

Ma: I mean in the bigger picture...

Marissa clarifies. Seth nods.

Se: Well, I told Summer that I needed to think it through...

Marissa nods.

Se: I don't know Marissa, Summer coming over here to get me in bed... it's leaving a bad taste in my mouth...

Marissa looks at Seth.

Se: No innuendo intended.

There's a pause.

Se: She views me as her own personal plaything, she messes with my mind.

Seth says bitterly.

Ma: I don't know Seth, I think she's serious about this...

Marissa contradicts. Seth looks at Marissa.

Ma: I've been trying to stay out of it, remain subjective, but I talked to Summer at the concert and I don't think she's screwing around anymore…so to speak.

There's a pause.

Se: Objective.

Seth corrects.

Ma: What?

Se: You were trying to remain objective, not subjective.

Marissa looks at Seth.

Ma: Did you hear a word I just said?

Marissa asks, annoyed.

Se: Yeah, I did, but I don't know...

Seth stops talking. There's a pause. Marissa sighs.

Ma: I have to go meet Ryan...

Seth nods. There's a pause.

Ma: Please make a choice soon, cause I think we've talked this thing to death.

Seth nods. Marissa walks out of Seth's room. Seth sits there silently for another five minutes. Finally he picks up the phone and dials a number.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	59. Episode 11: The Choice, Post 5

Ryan and Marissa are lying on Ryan's bed in his room. Ryan is on top of Marissa. Ryan smiles.

Ry: We should really do this at your house...

Marissa looks at Ryan.

Ma: I like it here, it has a vibe, it feels like...

Ry: A dumpster?

Ryan suggests. Marissa smiles. They kiss.

Ma: Well, you're here, so... that makes it okay to me...

They kiss again. Marissa starts to unbutton Ryan's shirt. At that moment they hear a door open. There hear footsteps.

"Ryan!"

His uncle calls.

Ry: What?

Ryan responds, annoyed.

"You better not be doing anything dirty in there, you here me?"

Ryan looks at Marissa. Ryan sighs.

Ma: I think the moment is lost.

Ryan climbs off the bed. He re-buttons his shirt.

Ry: What, my drunk uncle doesn't make you hot?

Ryan jokes. Marissa looks at Ryan.

Ma: We can just talk...

Ry: It's not exactly the same...

Ma: Hey I resent that... I'm a witty conversationalist.

Marissa jokes. Ryan looks at Marissa. Ryan sits down at his desk.

Ry: What's the latest on the Seth situation?

Ryan inquires.

Ma: Oh well, no choice yet, but... he's surprisingly subdued, mellow...

There's a pause. Marissa looks at Ryan.

Ma: It's just... while I'm in a tough situation because, I don't want pick for him it's his life, yet I want him to make the right decision...

Ry: Well, who do you think the right choice is?

Ryan asks. Marissa looks at Ryan.

Ma: There was a situation earlier tonight with Summer that was... well interesting...

Ryan looks at Marissa curious.

Ma: Summer turned into her alter ego, super-slut.

Ry: Oh her...

Marissa nods.

Ma: Yeah, and Seth didn't like it... suprisingly enough... he rejected her...

There's a pause.

Ry: That's good, he's ascerting himself, being a man...

Marissa looks at Ryan.

Ma: Well maybe, but you heard Summer at the concert, I think she's for real, she just doesn't know any other way... she is caring, just a little misguided…

There's a pause.

Ma: But, I don't think Seth sees it. Right now I feel like Seth is in one of the horror movies and I'm yelling at him not to go in there...

There's a pause. Ryan shrugs.

Ry: What are you going to do?

Ma: Nothing... it's up to him, it's too late now.

There's another pause.

"Ryan, I'm going out for some cigs, stay out of trouble..."

Ryan's Uncle leaves. Ryan looks at Marissa.

Ma: How long do we have?

Ry: Five minutes, ten if they are out of Marlboro's and he starts swearing at the cashier...

Ma: Not long enough to go all the way, but we could do some serious damage...

Marissa says excitedly. Marissa grabs Ryan and pulls him onto the bed. They start making out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.

Sorry to keep you all hanging! I will make one more post for this episode hopefully sometime tomorrow.


	60. Episode 11: The Choice, Post 6

After reading this post, please read the note on the bottom.

Seth steps into the Bait Shop, there is trash everywhere. Downstairs Alex is cleaning up the mess. Seth walks down the stairs. Alex looks up and sees Seth. She smiles.

Al: Hey Seth...

Se: Hey, what's going on?

Al: Just cleaning up.

Se: I see that, very janitorial of you...

Alex nods. There's a pause.

Se: So...

Seth says awkwardly.

Al: So...

Alex repeats. There's a pause.

Al: You wanted to talk to me.

Alex reminds him.

Se: Yes I did.

There's another pause. Alex looks at Seth.

Al: At least give me hint?

Alex teases, trying to lighten the mood.

Al: Is it animal vegetable or mineral?

There's a pause.

Se: Ever since I started coming in here during my free blocks, I've always liked you. Even when I thought you were only into headlights...

Seth says quickly. Alex looks at Seth confused. Seth continues, speaking quickly.

Se:...and I always felt comfortable talking to you about stuff and we have a lot in common... I'm sorry if I'm doing this all wrong, I've never really done this before...

There's a pause. Seth sighs. He starts speaks more slowly.

Se: I want to try this, me and you, ... that is if you still want to, I mean I know I left you in a lurch there for a little while...

Alex kisses Seth. She pulls back. There's a pause.

Al: What about Summer?

Alex asks.

Se: Well I don't know Alex, it's hard to compete with summer, after all, it _is_ my favorite season.

Seth teases. Alex hits Seth.

Al: I mean Summer the person, what are you going to do about her?

Seth looks at Alex.

Se: I don't know.

There's a pause.

Se: What I do know is that I want to be with someone who will treat me like a man, not an object.

Alex looks at Seth questioningly.

Al: And you think that's me?

Alex teases as she smiles up at Seth. Seth looks at Alex. There's a pause.

Se: Well, I'm going for the lesser of two evils on this one...

Seth jokes. Alex kisses Seth again.

Se: So, you wanna sex?

Alex walks away from Seth and starts picking up the garbage.

Se: My place or yours?

Seth says presumptuously. Alex looks at Seth.

Se: You told me to be more confident.

Seth points out. There's a pause.

Al: I'll consider it, if you do something for me...

Se: Now Alex, prostitution is immoral, not to mention illegal...

Alex looks at Seth.

Se: And painful, have you seen Duce Bigalo Male Gigalo?

Al: Help me pick up the garbage.

Se: Wow, the strangest things turn you on.

Alex shakes her head. Seth starts picking up some trash.

Se: Would a picture of Pamela Anderson help my chances?

Alex smiles at Seth.

Al: Maybe...

Alex teases. They continue picking up the garbage.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.

Out of fear of losing some of my readers, I am going to post a spoiler. If you don't want to know then don't scroll down, however if you do want to know or are so heartbroken by this chapter that you'll never read my story again, then scroll down.

a

a

a

a

a

a

a

a

a

a

a

a

a

a

a

a

a

a

a

a

a

a

a

a

a

a

a

a

a

a

a

a

a

a

a

a

I just want to say that Summer and Seth will get together eventually, it'll just take some time. I won't tell you exactly when, But I will promise that it'll happen before the end of the first season (I am planning on having this season be 22 episodes). Please stick with me. Even on The O.C. Seth had to go through Anna before he got to Summer!


	61. Episode 12: The Dance, Post 1

Hey guys, so with the eleventh episode done, I am now halfway through my first season! For those of you who don't know I have a 22-episode first season outlined, a 24 episode season two outlined, and I am currently working on a season three outline. Before I continue I figured I'd get some feedback from you guys by asking some questions. Obviously you don't have to answer them, but all your responses in the review section would be greatly appreciated. On a scale of 1-10, how funny do you think this fic is? On a scale of 1-10, how dramatic do you think this fic is? Overall, on a scale of 1-10, how high would you rate this fic? 

What would you like to see happen the second half of this season and into the second season?

Do you have any other suggestions or comments for me?

Thanks for reading and reviewing. Now, on to the next post…

Episode 12- The Dance 

Marissa is hanging out in Seth's room. Seth is sitting at his desk.

Se: I did what I had to do.

Marissa nods.

Se: I mean it was the right choice... the manly choice...

Ma: Yes Seth, you're macho, manly, intelligent, charismatic, an inspiration to us all, and you are well endowed in that area, now can we please not talk about this anymore...

Marissa pleads. There's a pause.

Se: You know what Summer did to me...

Ma: Did I mention you're a catch, cause I meant to say that before...

Marissa adds.

Se: Summer used me as a mere tool for her own sexual pleasure, I was her human dildo, she used me then threw me away time and time again...

Marissa covers her ears with a pillow.

Ma: Stop the madness!

Seth takes a deep breath.

Se: Okay, new subject...

Ma: Thank you Jesus...

Marissa jokes.

Se: The school dance is on Friday.

Marissa looks at Seth.

Ma: You know we hate those kinds of events.

Se: I know, but this time we have hot dates to show off to the school...

Ma: That is good, you can dispel all the rumors...

Seth looks at Marissa.

Se: What rumors?

Ma: You know, the ones about you being...

Marissa stops.

Se: Being what?

Ma: A flaming homosexual.

Marissa says bluntly. Seth laughs.

Se: Really… that's so awesome!

Marissa looks at him confused.

Ma: What's your logic Socrates?

Se: To have a rumor about me floating around school.

Ma: A rumor that you're gay.

Marissa points out.

Se: I know, but at least they know I exist, and even have rumors about me, I'm a celebrity!

Seth says excitedly.

Ma: Your mind is a mysterious thing.

Seth nods.

Se: I know, I've always pictured my mind as a monkey eating a banana then scratching his hind- quarters...

There's an awkward pause. Marissa looks at Seth.

Ma: That's creepy…

Seth shrugs.

Se: Anyhow, I don't care what they think.

Ma: The monkeys in your head?

Se: The monkeys at my school.

Seth corrects.

Se: I'm going to bring Alex and blow them all away, and I will not mention that girl with the name of a season ever again...

Ma: Hallelujah!

Marissa cries out.

Se: You bring Ryan, I'll bring Alex, it'll be great.

Marissa thinks.

Ma: All right, sounds good.

Seth nods. Marissa sits back on Seth's bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	62. Episode 12: The Dance, Post 2

Seth is in the Bait Shop talking to Alex.

Se: So let me get this straight, you like wrestling?

Seth says, not believing her.

Al: Yes I do, in fact I was on my High School wrestling team before I dropped out of school...

Se: You do like it rough don't you?

Seth teases. Alex looks at Seth.

Al: I was actually very good, until I got kicked off the team...

Se: Why, what happened?

Seth asks eagerly.

Al: Well as soon as I joined every heavy-weight on the team was constantly running on the treadmill to try and get into my weight class until we only had a few heavy-weighters left, and they were too exhausted to practice or win any matches...

Seth looks at Alex skeptically.

Se: Okay Mother Goose...

Al: You think I made that up?

Se: I know you did.

Seth says confidently.

Al: Maybe I did, maybe I didn't...

Alex teases.

Se: Come on, I'm your boyfriend, you have to tell me...

Alex smiles at Seth.

Al: I'm remaining mysterious, don't you like mysterious?

Alex says as she moves close to Seth.

Se: Oh yeah, I'm definitely a fan...

Alex kisses Seth.

Se: Actually it's not that hard to believe...

Al: What's that?

Se: That an entire guy's wrestling team would cardio all day so that they can have you take them down...

Alex smiles, she kisses Seth again.

Se: Speaking of wrestling, the Harbor School dance is coming up soon...

Alex looks at Seth confused.

Al: How is that a speaking of?

Se: I'm thinking of wearing spandex to it...

Alex nods.

Al: Of Course, continue...

Se: And the first thing I thought of was you, actually the first thing I thought of was my reoccurring nightmare of being naked in the Harbor gym and being ogled by the entire student body, but then I thought of you...

Alex looks at Seth.

Al: You want me to go to the dance with you?

Se: I would like that very much.

There's a pause. Seth looks at Alex. She doesn't answer.

Se: Alex...

Al: Sure I'd love to...

Alex finally answers. Seth nods.

Se: Great.

Seth kisses Alex.

Al: You were kidding about the spandex thing right?

Alex asks. Seth shrugs.

Se: I think I'm going to leave you in suspense on that one...

Al: Oh yeah?

Se: Remain mysterious...

Seth teases. They kiss again. Seth looks at his watch.

Se: Crap, I'm going to be late for English...

Al: We wouldn't want that to happen now would we?

Alex jokes.

Se: Hey, I have that perfect attendance record in my sights...

There's a pause.

Al: Okay, see you later...

Se: Friday night, I'll pick you up at 6:00.

Al: Great see you then...

Se: Bye...

Seth walks out of the Bait Shop.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	63. Episode 12: The Dance, Post 3

Seth, Alex, Ryan and Marissa arrive at the dance. Seth looks around.

Se: It's amazing, you would think that my classmates would look less threatening in tuxes, but no, they look even scarier...

Al: Come on Seth, what happened to your new found confidence?

Alex questions. Marissa jumps in.

Ma: He lost it, we watched Sixteen Candles last night... he's been frazzled ever since...

Se: Hey I resent that, my hair looks great!

Seth says, obliviously.

Ma: So much for dispelling those rumors… 

Marissa says quietly.

Se: What?

Ma: Come on Ryan, let's find our table.

Marissa says quickly. Alex nods.

Al: Great idea, Seth and I will get some punch, come on Seth.

Se: I'm just like a dog...

Ma: Except dogs have leashes.

Marissa points out. Seth looks at Alex.

Se: That's true... Alex buy me a leash!

Ales pulls Seth towards the punch bowl. Ryan looks at Marissa.

Ry: They seem cute together.

Marissa shrugs.

Ma: I guess, I mean Seth is supposed to be moving on and being a man and all that good stuff...

Ry: Right.

There's a pause.

Ma: Then why can't he stop talking about Summer?

Ryan looks at Marissa.

Ry: Because he's Seth, he knows no other way.

Marissa shrugs.

Ma: That's true.

Marissa and Ryan find their seats. They sit down. Marissa looks at Ryan.

Ma: I'm so sorry...

Marissa says randomly. Ryan looks at Marissa confused.

Ry: For what?

Ma: All we ever talk about is my stuff, you know Seth and Summer stuff, and Seth is being annoying etc.

Ry: That's not true.

Ma: Well I'm starting to freak myself out. I am starting to think that when I go to sleep I sleep walk into a back room with thousands of photos of Seth where I spin thousands of Seth-Summer-Alex theories in my head.

Ryan looks at Marissa.

Ry: Yeah, that would be creepy.

Ryan responds.

Ma: So now, I'm focusing 100 on you, what's going on with you?

There's a pause. Ryan shrugs.

Ry: Nothing much.

Marissa looks at Ryan.

Ma: Come on, I've got to know, anything exciting happening in your life other than this ravishing creature standing before you?

Ryan looks at Marissa.

Ry: Believe me, your gossip is much more fun.

Marissa looks at Ryan concerned.

Ma: What's up?

Ryan looks Marissa in the eyes.

Ry: My Uncle's trial starts soon.

Marissa touches Ryan's arm.

Ma: I'm so sorry, that must be hard for you...

Ry: No it's fine, I'm okay...

There's a pause.

Ma: What would you do if he got convicted?

Ryan shrugs.

Ma: Where would you live?

Ry: My brother has a place in Chino...

There's a pause.

Ma: God I feel like such an idiot, Babbling on about trivial events in the lives of the rich and famous when you have something serious happening here.

Ryan shrugs.

Ma: I hate when I'm an idiot and I don't know it, I like to be aware of my idiocy, really flaunt it...

Marissa jokes. Ryan smiles.

Ry: It's okay, I like hearing about it, a good escape...

Marissa nods, she grabs Ryan's hand.

Ma: Don't worry, I'm sure Sandy will take care of it...

Ryan nods.

Ma: And you cannot go back to Chino, that's not even an option...

Ry: But Marissa...

Ma: No, okay no. We'll hide you in a rich family's pool house if we have time, but you have to stay in Newport.

Ryan smiles.

Ma: You have friends here, you have a great opportunity at a great school...

There's a pause.

Ma: And of course you have me...

Marissa looks at Ryan.

Ma: And I don't like to toot my own horn, but I think I'm pretty cool.

Ryan kisses Marissa.

Ry: And smart...

Ryan kisses Marissa again.

Ry: And funny, and compassionate and witty...

Ryan says, between kisses.

Ry: Did I mention sexy?

Marissa giggles. Ryan kisses Marissa on the neck.

Ma: Well I'm very fond of you too.

Marissa responds. Ryan smiles. They kiss again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	64. Episode 12: The Dance, Post 4

Seth, Alex, Marissa and Ryan are sitting at their table. They are all very quiet. Alex is looking around nervously.

Se: What are you looking at?

Seth asks. Alex shrugs.

Al: Oh nothing...

Alex replies unconvincingly. Ryan and Marissa are quiet, thinking about the seriousness of Ryan's situation. Seth looks around at the group.

Se: So Ryan, what's going on man, how's life? What do you think of the dance, everything you imagined it to be?

Ryan just shrugs. Seth looks at Marissa.

Se: Marissa, don't you have something to say about this _fabulous_ dance?

Seth says, baiting Marissa. There's a pause. Marissa doesn't say anything.

Se: Didn't you see those incredibly mockable paper fish? It looks like fifth-graders made them!

Marissa shrugs. Seth looks at Marissa.

Se: Come on Marissa say something, you always have something to say, I mean, I understand Ryan not talking, he's never been one for idle chit-chat, but you always have something to say...

Marissa looks at Seth.

Ma: I like this chicken...

Marissa replies earnestly. Ryan nods his head in agreement.

Ry: Yeah, great chicken...

Al: Seriously, grade A...

Seth looks around the table.

Se: Aren't we a fun group?

Seth says sarcastically. He looks out at the dance floor. He looks back at Alex.

Se: Hey Alex...

Al: Yes Seth...

She responds.

Se: Would you dance with me?

Alex looks at Seth surprised.

Al: You want to dance?

Se: Well yeah, isn't that what you're supposed to do at these things, thus the title of the event...

Alex looks at Seth.

Se: Come on... please...

Seth begs. Alex smiles.

Al: All right.

Alex relents. Alex and Seth stand up, they walk toward the dance floor. Alex wraps her arms around Seth. Seth puts his hands on her back. They start to dance. Alex is still looking around. Seth can tell something is wrong.

Se: What's wrong?

Al: Nothing.

Alex responds quickly. Seth nods.

Se: What's wrong?

Seth repeats.

Al: It's nothing really...

Alex says again, shutting Seth out.

Se: What's wrong?

Seth asks again, trying to wear Alex down.

Al: You know, this is not the way to swoon a girl on the dance floor...

Alex responds.

Se: I know something is wrong...

Al: And you're going to annoy me until I tell you what it is.

Alex finishes.

Se: Of course, was there ever any doubt?

Alex looks at Seth.

Al: It's just weird, being here...

Alex admits. Seth nods.

Se: I know what you mean, I go to this school and it's weird for me too...

Al: I don't mean Harbor specifically...

Alex corrects.

Al: I mean any school...

Seth nods.

Se: Why's that?

Al: I don't know, the cliques, the mascarading around like you're all that, I left that behind.

Seth looks at Alex.

Al: It's weird, because I'm only 17, but I feel like I'm kind of above it, do you know what I mean?

Seth nods.

Al: I don't know, it brings up bad school memories, being here...

Seth looks at Alex.

Se: Nice talk.  
Seth compliments.

Al: Nice listening.

Alex responds. They kiss.

Se: I promise, no more school events, from now on it's just picking up garbage at the Bait shop for us...

Seth jokes. Alex smiles.

Al: Thanks Seth.

They kiss again. They continue dancing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	65. Episode 12: The Dance, Post 5

Ryan and Marissa are still sitting at the table. Marissa notices Summer sitting at a table with some of the other cheerleaders. Marissa looks at Ryan.

Ma: I feel kind of bad.

Ry: Why?

Ma: Well, Summer is our friend, and we didn't even bother to call her about coming to the dance with us, and Seth and Alex are here together... she must feel terrible…

Ryan and Marissa both look at Summer. She starts laughing hysterically. Marissa and Ryan look at each other.

Ry: I guess the pain has past...

Ma: Well, she is resilient.

Marissa remarks. She takes a drink of punch.

Ma: I need to go to the bathroom, watch my purse?

Marissa gets up.

Ry: Seriously, you want me to watch your purse?

Ma: Yeah.

Marissa says, not giving it any thought.

Ry: But I'm a guy, and it's kind of embarrassing to have to...

Marissa walks away. Ryan looks at the purse. He puts it on the table. He looks over and notices Summer walking away from her table. She looks out on the dance floor and sees Seth and Alex dancing. Ryan gets up from the table, then looks at the purse on the table. He's debating what to do. He finally takes the purse with him, trying his best to hide it under his jacket. He walks over to Summer, who is still watching Alex and Seth.

Ry: Hey.

Summer looks at Ryan. She sees a piece of the purse from under his shirt.

Su: Are you accessorizing now?

Summer teases.

Ry: It's Marissa's.

Ryan replies. There's a pause. Summer smiles.

Su: That's sweet of you...

She looks out on the dance floor again. Ryan looks at Summer.

Su: I'm glad to see they're so happy...

Summer says bitterly.

Su: Maybe they'll skip right into on-coming traffic...

She says angrily. Summer looks at Ryan.

Ry: Hey, it'll be okay, you'll be fine... there are plenty of other guys around...

Summer nods. There's a pause.

Ry: And I don't think you're completely out of the picture yet...

Ryan suggests to Summer. Summer looks at him.

Su: Who told you that?

Ry: A confidential source deep in the Administration.

Ryan jokes. Summer smiles.

Su: That's funny...

Ry: Actually Marissa gave me that one.

Ryan admits. Summer looks at Ryan, seeing how serious he is. She looks away.

Su: It doesn't matter, I wouldn't give him a second look if he begged me...

Summer says, keeping up her tough persona. Ryan smiles.

Ry: Okay.

Ryan says seriously, but not believing her.

Ry: I just thought you should know.

Summer nods. Ryan starts to walk away.

Su: Don't lose you purse...

Summer teases. Ryan walks back to the table. Summer gives one last look at the dancing couple, and then returns to her table.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	66. Episode 13: The Trial, Post 1

Episode 13- The Trial

Summer is sitting in the student lounge drinking something. Marissa sees her. She walks over and sits next to Summer.

Ma: What you drinking?

Marissa asks, breaking the ice.

Su: Choffee.

Summer responds. Marissa looks at Summer confused.

Ma: A what?

Su: A choffe, it's part coffee, part hot chocolate.

Summer explains. Marissa nods.

Ma: Wow that sounds really...

Marissa starts, trying to be nice.

Ma: really disgusting.

Marissa finally admits. Summer takes another drink.

Su: Well, to each his own right?

Summer says dismissively. Marissa looks at Summer.

Ma: Or her own, in this case...

Marissa corrects. Summer doesn't respond.

Su: So, I see you're without your better half today...

Marissa nods.

Ma: He has a comic book club meeting right now.

Marissa answers, assuming Summer is talking about Seth. Summer looks at Marissa.

Su: No way, Ryan likes comic books, I had no idea!

Summer replies. Marissa shakes her head.

Ma: Well yeah, his sphere of interests is very diverse.

Marissa responds, pretending she was talking about Ryan the whole time. Summer takes another drink of choffee.

Ma: I'm sorry if this is weird but I thought that I'd come talk to you... we haven't spoken since...

Su: I threw myself at Seth in an embarrassing attempt to get him and he threw me away like I was some overly priced prostitute.

Summer finishes.

Ma: Glad to see you're over it...

Marissa says sarcastically.

Su: Oh yeah, I am so over it!

Summer says, unconvincingly. There's a pause.

Ma: I don't think that's how he meant it.

There's a pause. Summer looks at Marissa.

Su: Well that's how it felt.

Summer says, momentarily dropping her tough facade. She leans back on the couch. Marissa thinks about what to say.

Ma: You think you have it bad...

Marissa starts.

Su: Oh please, you have a super-hot guy who's crazy about you, I bet he'd never push you out of bed...

Summer interrupts.

Ma: Ryan's uncle starts his trial for dealing drugs next week.

Summer stops and looks at Marissa.

Su: Yeah, that does suck.

Marissa nods. There's a pause.

Ma: Ryan and I are going to talk to Sandy this afternoon...

There's a pause.

Ma: I don't know, it's just so hard I mean, this is something that I can't possibly relate to, I am so lucky, I have always been taken care of, I've always had a roof over my head, but, Ryan hasn't been so lucky, and I feel guilty.

Su: Why, because you live in a house that is worth more than all the Atwood money combined?

Marissa looks at Summer.

Ma: Yeah, that's pretty much it.

Marissa answers obviously.

Ma: I don't know, it's such a big gap economically between him and me...

Marissa pauses.

Ma: I'm afraid it may be too big of a bridge to gap...

There's a pause. Summer looks at Marissa.

Su: The best thing you can do for Ryan is just to be there, let him know he isn't alone, that he has like friends and family and stuff...

Marissa nods. Summer looks down at her cup.

Su: You know he's really lucky to have you...

Summer compliments. Marissa smiles. Summer looks up at Marissa.

Ma: Thanks Summer.

Summer nods.

Ma: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put a damper on your fuming with my melancholy.

Su: It's okay, I'm done with my fuming.

Marissa nods.

Ma: Are you sure? It's kind of fun...

Summer smiles.

Su: Yeah, at least for now.

Marissa nods.

Su: But if I want to pick it up again I'll let you know.

Ma: Please do.

There's a pause. Marissa looks at the cup, then looks at Summer.

Ma: May I?

Summer shrugs and hands Marissa the cup. She takes a drink. She tries hard to hide her disgust.

Ma: Wow, that was...way worse than I thought it was going to be.

Summer laughs.

Ma: Excuse for a second...

Marissa hurries to get water from the fountain. Summer is still laughing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	67. Episode 13: The Trial, Post 2

Alex brings Seth to her apartment for the first time. As they enter Seth looks around.

Se: It's nice.

Seth compliments. He looks around some more.

Se: It's very... quaint.

Seth comments.

Al: Quite quaint.

Alex responds. She leads him over to the couch. They both sit on the couch.

Se: So, why did you bring me here today?

Seth asks coyly. Alex smiles.

Al: I don't know, what do you think?

Seth pretends he's thinking.

Se: To show me your stamp collection?

Seth jokes.

Al: Oh yeah, love those Garfield stamps...

Alex whispers, leaning in close to Seth.

Se: Yeah well, who doesn't? It's impossible to hate an obese cat that sleeps all day...

Seth whispers back. Alex kisses Seth. They start making out. Alex leans back on the couch. Seth puts his hands on Alex's hips. Alex pulls away.

Al: I have to ask you something...

Se: Yes.

Seth answers quickly without hearing the question. Alex smiles. Seth kisses her again. She pulls away.

Al: No, I really have to talk to you about something.

Seth looks at Alex. He sighs.

Se: Should we be vertical or horizontal?

Alex thinks.

Al: I think vertical would be better.

Alex responds. They both sit up on the couch.

Al: Tomorrow night I am going to be performing at the Bait Shop...

Seth looks at Alex. There's a pause.

Se: What kind of performance?

Seth asks. There's another pause.

Al: Well, I stand in front of a group of people and entertain them...

Alex responds vaguely. Seth looks at Alex confused.

Se: They allow strippers in the Bait Shop?

Seth asks, half-seriously. Alex hits Seth.

Al: No, I'm not a stripper...

Alex responds.

Al: I sing.

Seth looks at Alex surprised.

Se: You're a singer?

Al: Yeah, and tomorrow night I'm going to perform at the Bait Shop, part of a local talent search we're holding...

Seth nods.

Se: Wow, that's great.

Alex nods. There's a pause.

Se: So how serious are you about this? Is it collecting stamps or collecting the pay-check?

Seth asks.

Al: Very serious.

Alex responds.

Se: What about the Bait Shop? I thought that cleaning up vomit was your calling.

Seth jokes. Alex looks at Seth.

Al: I'll always love the Bait Shop, but singing and playing guitar... it's my passion...

Se: You also play guitar?

Seth questions.

Al: Yeah, I didn't mention that?

Seth shakes his head no.

Al: Well anyway, I'm hoping to get a record deal, I'm a long way away, but this is a good first step.

Seth nods.

Al: and I want you to be there at my concert,

Se: Of course I'll be there...

Seth responds quickly.

Se: the only way I wouldn't be there is if my car wouldn't run, both my parents had seizures, Marissa was to busy shacking up with Ryan to give me a ride and I broke both my legs so I couldn't walk.

Seth responds. Alex smiles.

Se: What are you singing?

Al: An original.

Seth nods.

Al: So I'm guessing I won't catch you singing any Britney Spears.

Alex nods.

Al: Yeah, no songs from blond pop singers with an IQ less than three...

Alex replies.

Se: Where does all this hostility come from? You're a hot blonde female...

Al: And the similarities end there.

Alex says forcefully. Seth smiles.

Se: So, is there anything else?

Seth asks.

Al: Nope.

Se: Good...

Seth replies. He starts kissing Alex. They start making-out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	68. Episode 13: The Trial, Post 3

Marissa and Ryan are sitting together in the Cohen's living room waiting for Sandy. They are very quiet. Ryan looks at Marissa.

Ry: You don't have to be here for this, it's not your problem.

Marissa looks at Ryan.

Ma: It's your problem, and that makes it my problem...

Marissa responds.

Ma: I am not going to let you do this alone.

Marissa says with determination. There's a pause.

Ma: Unless you don't want me to be here, then I could always sneak upstairs and beat up Seth well you're talking with Sandy.

Ryan kisses Marissa. He puts his arm around her.

Ry: Don't you dare move.

Ryan responds. Marissa smiles. Sandy enters the living room.

Sa: Sorry I'm late, all hell was breaking lose at the P.D.'s office, you guys didn't start without me did you?

They look at Sandy confused.

Ma: Kind of hard considering you're the lawyer.

Marissa points out. Sandy smiles.

Sa: That's right, that explains the suit...

Sandy replies, looking down at his outfit. Ryan and Marissa smile. Sandy sits down across from Ryan. He gets serious.

Sa: So Ryan, your uncle, Jimmy Atwood, is being charged with possession of marijuana with intent to sell...

Ryan looks over at Marissa. She gives him a comforting look.

Sa: Now, I've already talked to him, but I wanted to explain the situation to you in person...

Ryan nods.

Sa: The evidence against your father is strong, but circumstantial. There's a good chance that he will be acquitted.

Marissa grabs Ryan's hand and squeezes it.

Sa: But your uncle is being charged with selling drugs on school property, so if he gets found guilty, he will go to jail for at least a year if not more.

Ryan nods.

Ry: I understand.

Ryan replies stoically.

Sa: Now there is one thing I should warn you about...

Sandy looks at Ryan.

Sa: If they think it will help their case, they may call you to testify against your uncle.

Marissa looks at Sandy surprised.

Sa: So before we go any further I have to ask if you know anything about the case that I should know...

Ryan stares at Sandy. He looks over at Marissa, then back at Sandy.

Ry: No, I don't know anything.

Ryan replies slowly. Sandy nods.

Sa: Okay, the trial starts in one week. If you do have to testify I'll help you prepare your testimony.

Ryan nods.

Ma: Sandy, what happens to Ryan if his uncle gets convicted?

Marissa cuts in. Sandy takes a deep breath.

Sa: While he's a minor, so unless we could find his mother, Ryan would belong to the state.

Marissa looks at Sandy concerned.

Ma: Isn't there anything else we could do?

Marissa pleads. There's a pause.

Sa: If you could find a family to take in Ryan, then the state wouldn't have to be involved.

Sandy replies. There's a pause. Marissa looks at Ryan. Marissa thinks about what she should do.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	69. Episode 13: The Trial, Post 4

Seth and Marissa are sitting at the Bar at the Bait Shop. Alex is out back getting ready to perform. Marissa is staring straight ahead, thinking about Ryan's situation. Seth looks at Marissa.

Se: Marissa are you okay?

Seth asks sincerely. Marissa shakes her head.

Ma: No I'm not...

Marissa looks at Seth.

Ma: Cheer me up.

Marissa orders Seth. There's a pause.

Ma: If you don't cheer me up I may be so upset while driving home that I get in a car accident and die.

Marissa jokes.

Se: Wow, no pressure...

Seth replies sarcastically. There's a pause.

Se: Um... okay, a rabbi and a duck walk into a bar...

Seth starts.

Ma: Come on Seth, I have already heard this one.

Marissa interrupts.

Se: Hold on, you didn't let me finish...

Seth takes a deep breath.

Se: They share a few shots until the duck insults the rabbi's haircut, leading to a Jackie-Chan style fight where they are both brutally killed with nun-chucks...

Marissa looks at Seth. Seth sighs.

Se: You feeling happier?

Seth jokes.

Ma: Oh yeah... I think I'll skip around the room now.

Marissa answer sarcastically. Seth shrugs.

Se: Sorry I'm not good with dark humor... do you have any props? Cause I'm great with props...

Marissa shakes her head. Seth looks at the bartender.

Se: Barkeep, can I have a drink...

The guy walks over. He looks at Seth menacingly.

Se: Please...

Seth adds, like a six-year old child.

Ba: What do you want?

Seth thinks.

Se: I'll have a beer please.

Seth says, in his most manly voice. There's a pause. The bartender looks at him skeptically.

Ba: ID please...

Marissa smiles.

Se: Come on buddy, don't I look 21?

Ba: No.

The guy says bluntly.

Ba: It looks like you're due for your barmitzvah.

Marissa is on the brink the laughter. The bartender gives Seth an underage menu.

Ba: Here, let me know when you know what you want.

He starts to walk away.

Ba: And if you're real nice, maybe I'll give you a lollipop.

The guy walks away. Marissa starts laughing hysterically.

Ma: Thanks Seth, I feel much better.

Seth nods.

Se: Nothing like my belittlement and humiliation to get you in a cheery mood...

Marissa smiles. The lights go down for the show to begin. A girl walks out to the microphone.

PA: Hey everybody, welcome to the Bait Shop local talent show, I'm Ryan Seacrest...

The girl jokes. The audience slightly chuckles.

Ma: That wasn't funny at all.

Marissa says obviously.

Se: I know, this audience is easy, get me up there and I'll have them all rolling on the floor.

Marissa nods.

Ma: From laughter or nausea?

Seth stares to Marissa.

Se: Glad to see you're feeling better...

Marissa hits Seth on the arm.

Pa: We will start tonight's performances with act very close to home, the manager of the Bait Shop, Alex Kelly...

Everyone applauds.

Pa: I hope Simon likes it...

The girl adds quickly. Nobody laughs. Seth and Marissa shake their heads. Alex comes out to the stage with her guitar. She looks out on the audience. She sees Seth out of the corner of her eye. She starts playing, at first slow, then she speeds it up. She starts to sing. Everyone is very quiet, listening to Alex sing. After a few minutes of playing, Alex finally hits her last note, and the audience explodes in applause. Alex bows to the audience.

Al: Thanks everyone...

Alex says. She stands out there for another second. Alex walks off the stage.

Se: That was good...

Ma: More like freaking awesome...

Marissa modifies. The host comes out again.

Pa: That was great dog!

She says, with her terrible impression of Randy Jackson. Seth looks at Marissa.

Se: Talk about beating a dead horse...

Ma: Or in this case a dead idol...

Marissa adds.

Se: Randy Jackson is dead?

Marissa shakes her head in disbelief. Marissa looks at her watch.

Ma: I have to go meet Ryan...

Se: Yeah go ahead, I'm going to meet Alex back stage.

Ma: Tell her how awesome she was.

Se: Yeah I will...

Marissa walks away. Seth starts walking backstage.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	70. Episode 13: The Trial, Post 5

This is the last post in this episode.

Seth walks backstage to talk to Alex. He walks over and sees Alex surrounded by a huge group of people. Seth walks over.

Se: Hey Alex, you were so great tonight...

Seth compliments. The whole group looks at Seth strangely. Seth looks back at them. There's an awkward pause. Alex looks at the group.

Al: Hey guys, would you give me a second?

They start to walk away, looking strangely at Seth. Seth looks at Alex.

Se: What flew up their butt?

Seth asks. Alex shrugs.

Al: Don't know...

Seth looks at Alex.

Se: Well you were great out there...

Seth hugs Alex. She hugs back awkwardly. Seth looks at Alex.

Se: And Marissa wanted me to let you know that, other than the lame American Idol jokes, she thoroughly enjoyed herself...

Alex nods. She doesn't say anything. Seth looks at Alex.

Se: What's wrong?

Al: Nothing, I just better get going...

Se: Oh come on, you said we'd hang out tonight after your performance.

Al: Well all my friends are waiting, I really can't hang out with you right now...

Se: okay, do you want to hang in?

Seth teases.

Al: What?

Se: up, down, left, sideways, upside down, whatever...

Seth continues. Alex shakes her head.

Al: No Seth I really can't, this is my big night and I want to go hang with my friends...

Alex stops, realizing what she just said. Seth looks down.

Se: No, it's cool, you wouldn't want me to embarrass you in front of you're uber-cool music friends...

Al: Seth...

Se: No it's cool, I'll call you later... when I call you we should have a signal like, if there are friends there that you don't want to know you're seeing me cough once and I'll hang up...

Al: Seth, I didn't mean it like that...

Seth walks away angrily. As he is walking away he sees Summer at the entrance. She is alone. Seth walks up to Summer.

Se: Hey, I'm surprised you came.

Summer looks away from Seth.

Su: Yeah well, I'm always interested in the local music scene.

Summer lies.

Se: Oh yeah?

Seth says unbelievingly.

Su: Yeah.

Summer adds confidently. Seth smiles, knowing it's a lie. There's a pause.

Su: She was good.

Summer admits. Seth looks at Summer.

Se: Who's that?

Seth teases. Seth looks at Summer.

Su: The American Idol obsessed host.

Summer answers sarcastically.

Su: Alex, you idiot!

Summer replies angrily.

Su: God if that host used the word "dog" one more time I was going to slap that bitch silly.

Seth smiles.

Se: I would like to have seen that.

Seth comments. Summer smiles, but then quickly hides it.

Se: I'll make sure to tell Alex that you liked it.

Summer nods. There's a pause.

Su: Oh my god, why am I talking to you?

Summer asks herself.

Se: What?

Seth asks confused.

Su: We were having sex on a regular basis and you dumped me for another girl...

Seth looks at Summer unbelievingly.

Se: Nice spin, you should work for Bush.

Seth remarks. Summer looks at Seth.

Su: You stupid jerk!

Summer starts hitting Seth. She is hitting him playfully, more annoyed than actually angry.

Se: Ow, Summer...

Seth says, being a wimp. She keeps hitting him.

Su: Last time I ever have sex with someone who likes emo!

Summer yells at Seth. Seth finally gets out of the Bait Shop. He stops for a second outside. He smiles. He walks to his car.

In the Bait Shop Summer is also smiling. She takes a drink.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	71. Episode 14: The Verdict, Post 1

Episode 14- The Verdict

Seth is sitting at the bar at the Bait Shop. Alex and Seth are the only two there. Alex is in her office in the back doing work. Seth can't see her. Seth is looking at the bar.

Se: Hey Alex, why don't you guys have one of those bowls of nuts? You know, the kind people can nibble on while they drink

There's a pause.

Al: Seth, those things are disgusting.

Seth nods to himself.

Se: I know but you don't put them out to eat...

Seth says as though it should be obvious.

Al: Then why should we have them?

Alex questions.

Se: For show, like an ornament on a Christmas tree, except for this it would probably be preferable to keep the nuts off a tree, unless it is a tree that has been chopped up and turned into this counter.

Seth rambles.

Al: Uh-hu.

Alex says, uninterested. Seth looks back for Alex.

Se: Alex, do you think you could come out here and talk to me, it's hard talking through a wall...

There's a pause.

Al: Can't, really busy.

Alex replies evasively. Seth nods.

Se: Okay, but if you don't come out here how do I know you really exist?

Seth teases. Alex doesn't respond.

Se: Maybe you're just a computer image, with your dialogue controlled by Al Pacino, like in the movie Simone...

Alex sighs. She steps out of her office just enough so Seth can see her, then goes back in.

Al: There, you saw me, now you know I'm real.

Seth shrugs.

Se: Well you could just be a very realistic computer image...

Seth adds.

Se: I need to touch you.

Seth finishes, flirtatiously.

Al: You've felt me before.

Alex points out, annoyed.

Se: Yes and that was fun, but I need to do it again, my memory is a little blurry...

Seth jokes. Alex comes out to the bar and stares at Seth. She touches his hand quickly.

Se: That's not exactly what I had in mind...

Al: You are being really annoying today.

Alex complains.

Se: I'm always annoying, you used to find it adorable.

Seth jokes. Alex pulls out a beer from under the bar. Seth looks at Alex.

Se: Ever since the concert you're always busy...

Al: Are you still upset about that?

Alex cuts in, jumping to conclusions.

Al: Because I told you, that's not how I meant it.

Se: No, I'm not mad, I'm just saying, we haven't been seeing much of each other recently.

Alex sighs. She looks at Seth.

Al: I promise, we'll go out together very soon, okay?

Seth nods. Seth kisses Alex. She looks at Seth.

Al: But not right now...

Alex adds quickly. She walks away back to her office. Seth looks at his watch.

Se: Fine, I have to go to school anyway...

Seth says, sounding defeated. He gets out off his stool and walks up the stairs. He pauses at the top of the stairs and looks down for Alex.

Se: See ya...

Seth calls feebly. There's a pause.

Al: Bye Seth

Alex finally responds. Seth walks out of the Bait Shop. Alex leans back in her office chair. She sighs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	72. Episode 14: The Verdict, Post 2

Seth walks up to Marissa's room. He knocks on the door then walks in. Marissa is putting on her shoes.

Ma: Since when do you knock?

Se: Well, I didn't want to interrupt anything...

Seth replies, looking around for Ryan. Marissa looks at Seth.

Ma: You thought Ryan and I would have a quickie before we headed off to court?

Marissa asks. There's a pause.

Se: I could give you a minute...

Seth teases. Marissa throws her dirty laundry at Seth's head in retaliation. He removes them.

Se: Wow even your dirty laundry smells good, could you be any more blessed?

Ma: Please don't smell my dirty laundry.

Marissa replies quickly, slightly disturbed.

Se: Well keep it off my head and it's a deal.

Marissa smiles. She looks down.

Se: So how's the trial going?

Seth asks seriously. Marissa sighs.

Ma: So far uneventful, Sandy is doing a really good job, but today... Ryan takes the stand...

Se: Yikes.

Seth quickly responds.

Ma: Yeah.

There's a pause.

Se: How does he feel about that?

Marissa shrugs.

Ma: I don't know, he won't talk to me about it.

Marissa responds.

Se: Well Ryan has never been much of a "share your feelings" kind of guy...

Marissa nods.

Se: Do you want me to go with you to court today, lend moral support...

Seth offers sincerely. Marissa shakes her head no.

Ma: It's okay, I'll be fine...

There's a pause.

Ma: Besides, don't you have plans with Alex today?

Seth shakes his head.

Se: Not tonight.

Marissa nods.

Ma: Tomorrow night?

Marissa questions. Seth shrugs.

Se: Probably not.

Seth says bitterly. Marissa looks at Seth confused.

Se: I'm sorry I know my problems pale in comparison to lots of things, especially jail and global warming, but do you think I could vent a little?

Marissa nods.

Ma: Sure, what's up?

Se: Ever since the concert, things have been weird between Alex and I...

Ma: Me.

Marissa quickly corrects.

Se: Thanks Mrs. Cooper.

Seth teases. There's a pause.

Se: We have been seeing less of each other than we ever used to and when we do, I don't know it's... not the same as it used to be...

Marissa looks at Seth.

Ma: What happened at the concert?

Seth looks down, then back up.

Se: Well, there was a situation with her friends, but we talked and I thought we straightened it out but since then... it's been ice city.

Marissa looks at Seth sympathetically.

Ma: When do you guys have plans to go out again?

Seth thinks.

Se: Man-kind to this point has been unable to measure that much time, but I'm going to be safe and say that Armageddon will come first...

Marissa shrugs.

Ma: I'm sorry Seth...

Marissa replies. Seth shrugs. He smiles.

Se: Don't be... save that all for Ryan.

Marissa nods.

Se: Where is he? I'd like to talk to him before you guys leave.

Ma: Sure, he's in the pool-house getting ready.

Seth looks at Marissa.

Se: Come on Marissa, the pool house? You couldn't have given him a room in the main house?

Seth teases. Marissa smiles. Seth smiles back.

Se: Thanks Marissa, you're the best.

Seth compliments. He walks out of her room. Marissa finishes putting her shoes on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	73. Episode 14: The Verdict, Post 3

Seth walks up to Marissa's pool house. Ryan is sitting there on the bed getting ready. Seth walks in.

Se: Hey man.

Ry: Hey.

Ryan responds. There's a pause.

Se: So, how you feeling?

Ryan shrugs. There's another pause.

Se: Well I'm sure everything will be okay, I mean, you have Marissa and my Dad looking out for you, so...if I needed two people in my corner I would definitely take them no question...

Seth says being supportive. There's a pause.

Se: Unless of course I was in a fight then I would take somebody else...

Seth says, trying to lighten the mood.

Se: Because my Dad is not exactly a fighting champion and Marissa can barely clench her fist... which doesn't prevent her from kicking my ass on a regular basis...

Seth jokes. There's a pause.

Ry: I know, I'm very lucky.

Ryan replies quietly. There's another pause. Seth nods, frustrated that's he's not getting anywhere with Ryan. He looks at his watch.

Se: How long until you have to leave?

Seth asks. Ryan thinks.

Ry: Fifteen minutes.

Seth nods. He looks at the game system.

Se: You want to play?

Seth asks Ryan. Ryan looks at the system then back at Seth. He thinks.

Ry: Yeah sure...

Seth grabs a controller, while Ryan grabs the other. They sit next to each other on the end of the bed.

Ry: Can we really getting anything accomplished in fifteen minutes?

Ryan questions. Seth nods.

Se: You'd be amazed how much you can do in fifteen minutes... you can cook and eat an entire bowl of Kraft Mac and cheese with plenty of time left over to impregnate your girlfriend...

Seth jokes. Ryan looks at Seth seriously.

Ry: Maybe for you...

Ryan responds lightly. He slightly smiles. Seth smiles, surprised by Ryan's response.

Ry: Faster than a speeding bullet...

Ryan teases. Seth laughs quietly. Ryan and Seth look at the screen. There's a pause.

Se: You know, Marissa is really concerned about you, I think it would really help her if you would open up to her a little...

There's a pause.

Se: You know, tell her your feelings and stuff.

Seth adds. Ryan shrugs.

Ry: I know she is, and having her here makes all the difference but the feelings thing...

Ryan pauses.

Ry: I don't know what I would tell her.

Ryan responds. Seth shrugs. There's a pause.

Se: Yeah well I know I'm not Marissa, apparent by my lack of feminine features...

Seth jokes.

Se: But if you want to talk, I mean, if you find the words, you could always talk to me.

There's a pause. Ryan looks down. He pauses the game. He looks over at Seth.

Ry: This trial will determine my future... and not only do I play a role in deciding it, I'm the key witness.

Ryan pauses.

Ry: I'm afraid of what might happen...

Seth looks at Ryan.

Se: If your uncle gets convicted we will take care of you. Marissa, my Dad and I, we won't let you be on the streets...we'll find you a place to live.

Seth says reassuringly. Ryan nods, and smiles ironically.

Ry: That's not what I'm afraid of...

Ryan modifies. Seth looks at Ryan confused.

Se: What are you afraid of?

Seth inquires. There's a pause. Ryan shakes his head. He looks at Seth.

Ry: That my uncle will get away with it.

Ryan spits out. Seth looks at Ryan surprised. There's a pause. Sandy and Marissa enter the pool house.

Sa: Ryan, it's time to go...

Ryan looks at his watch.

Ry: Earlier than expected.

Ryan comments. Ryan stands up and moves next to Sandy. Sandy looks at Ryan.

Sa: Don't you worry about a thing, I got your back.

Ryan nods. He looks back at Seth. Marissa grabs Ryan's hand. She leads him to the car. Seth sits there alone in the pool house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	74. Episode 14: The Verdict, Post 4

Ryan and Marissa are sitting in the courtroom together. They are holding hands. Marissa looks over at Ryan, but he is staring straight ahead. Marissa sighs. The Bailiff stands up.

Ba: All rise for the honorable Judge Grey.

Everyone stands up. The judge looks over at Jim Atwood, then sits down. Everyone else follows. He looks at the prosecutor.

Ju: Are you ready to proceed?

Da: We are your honor.

The young district attorney responds. Ryan is looking at his uncle who is sitting next to Sandy.

Da: The state would like to call Ryan Atwood to the stand.

Marissa squeezes Ryan's hand. He looks back at Marissa. He gets up and walks to the witness stand. The jurors watch Ryan as if they are sizing him up. Ryan sits in the witness chair, he is still looking at his Uncle. The room goes silent. The DA walks towards the witness stand.

Da: How old are you Ryan?

The DA starts off slowly. Ryan pauses, as though it were a trick question.

Ry: 16

He replies. The DA nods.

Da: What is your relationship with the defendant?

Ry: He's my uncle.

Ryan responds. The prosecutor starts pacing.

Da: How long have you lived with your uncle?

Ryan thinks.

Ry: Since mid-July.

Marissa takes a deep breath, thinking that maybe it won't be so bad after all.

Da: What happened to your parents?

Sa: Objection!

Sandy quickly interjects, trying to save Ryan the pain.

Sa: Relevance?

Sandy asks. The Judge looks at Ryan.

Ju: Sustained, move on counselor.

There's a pause. Marissa is shifting nervously in her seat. Ryan is completely still.

Ba: Before you moved in with your uncle, how often did you see him?

Ryan thinks about it.

Ry: Every once in a while, holidays...

Ryan responds, wondering the relevance.

Da: So you and your uncle were friendly, is that safe to say?

Ryan looks over at his uncle, he looks down.

Ry: I guess...

Ryan answers vaguely. The DA nods.

Da: Where do you go to school?

Marissa looks at Sandy, surprised by the question.

Ry: Harbor.

Ryan responds.

Da: How did you get there?

Sa: Objection!

Sandy interjects. The DA looks at the judge.

Da: It's leading somewhere...

The DA explains. There's a pause.

Ju: Overruled.

Sandy sits down. The DA looks at Ryan.

Da: How do you pay to go to Harbor, that's an expensive school, is it not?

The jury looks at Ryan, suddenly suspicious.

Ry: I have a partial scholarship, my uncle and I pick up the rest, I have a job...

The DA walks up to Ryan.

Da: Have you ever seen your uncle do anything illegal to make money to pay for your school?

Ryan looks at the DA.

Ry: No.

Ryan responds confidently.

Da: Mr. Atwood, do you realize you are under oath and if you lie you can be brought up on charges of perjury?

Sa: Objection!

Da: Isn't it true...

The DA continues, ignoring Sandy.

Da: that not only are you aware of your uncle's illegal activities, but that you are participating in them?

Sa: Objection!

Sandy yells. Marissa looks at the DA shocked by the accusation. The jury whispers to each other. The DA looks at the judge.

Da: It's not an unreasonable question your honor.

There's a pause. The judge looks at Ryan.

Ju: Overruled, please answer the question Mr. Atwood.

Ryan pauses, not prepared for that question. Ryan looks over at Sandy then his uncle. He finally looks over at Marissa. She looks really scared. He finally speaks.

Ry: No, I have never sold drugs before.

Ryan responds. The DA smiles smugly. He looks at the jury.

Da: Who said anything about selling drugs?

He says, looking right at the jury. Ryan looks at the DA confused. Sandy looks at the DA disgusted. Marissa is tearing up. There's a pause.

Da: No further questions your honor.

The DA finishes. He sits down. Sandy sighs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	75. Episode 14: The Verdict, Post 5

This is the last post of this episode.

A few days later Ryan, Seth and Marissa are sitting in the courtroom right behind Sandy and Ryan's uncle. The jury has reached a verdict.

Se: What are his chances?

Seth whispers to Sandy so Ryan can't hear him.

Sa: They're good... the state didn't prove their case.

Sandy says matter of factly.

Sa: Ryan's testimony was a complete farce, just a cocky DA trying to show off for the jury.

Seth nods. He looks over at Ryan.

Se: My Dad seems pretty confident...

Seth says to Ryan. Ryan nods. Marissa looks at Ryan.

Ma: I'm still mad at the stupid DA, trying to trick you into looking guilty...

Marissa says angrily.

Ma: Like you didn't know what your uncle was being charged with...this whole time you thought he was being charged with jaywalking.

Marissa says the last part sarcastically.

Ry: This trial isn't about me...

Ryan responds gravely.

Ry: my testimony didn't prove anything.

Ryan finishes. Marissa looks down. There's a pause.

Ma: You can live with me...

Marissa says quietly. Seth looks at Marissa surprised. Sandy looks back at Marissa.

Ry: What?

Ma: It things don't work out here...

Marissa says, quietly enough so his uncle couldn't hear but loud enough so Ryan could.

Ma: you can come live with me.

Marissa finishes. Ryan smiles.

Ry: Thanks Marissa.

Ryan responds. He kisses Marissa. There's a pause. They are waiting for the jury to come out.

Ma: What is taking so long...

Marissa complains.

Se: A hung jury?

Seth suggests. Ryan nods.

Ry: A well hung jury.

Ryan modifies. Sandy nods.

Sa: Of all the juries I've gong before, this is definitely the most well hung...

Sandy teases. They all smile. Marissa looks at Ryan surprised.

Ma: You do have your moments...

Marissa comments. Ryan puts his arm around Marissa. The jury finally enters. They take their seats. The anticipation grows in the courtroom.

Se: Good luck man.

Seth whispers to Ryan. Ryan nods at Seth. There's a pause. The judge looks over at the foreman.

Ju: Has the jury reached a unanimous verdict?

Fo: We have your honor.

He replies.

Ju: What say you?

Fo: In the matter of the state of California vs. James Atwood on the sole account of the indictment, possession of illegal an substance with intent to sell to minors, we find the defendant, James Atwood...

Marissa closes her eyes. Ryan is sitting stoically. Seth doesn't know exactly how he should be acting. The foreman finally finishes.

Fo: Not guilty.

Marissa sighs out of relief. She smiles. Seth looks at Ryan, who is still looking stoically ahead. Sandy and Jimmy stand up and shake hands.

Ji: Thank you Mr. Cohen.

Jimmy says to Sandy. Marissa looks at Ryan. She is surprised by his body language. She stops smiling. Jimmy walks over to Ryan.

Ji: Come on, let's go home.

Jimmy says commandingly. Ryan looks up at him. He looks back at Marissa. He kisses Marissa on the cheek.

Ry: See ya later...

Ryan says, somberly. Marissa watches them walk away. Sandy follows them out of the courthouse. Marissa looks at Seth.

Ma: Didn't we just win?

Marissa asks confused. Seth doesn't say anything.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	76. Episode 15: The Distraction, Post 1

Episode 15- The Distraction

Seth and Marissa are sitting together at the edge of Seth's bed. They are silent. Seth looks over at Marissa.

Se: What do you want to do?

Marissa shrugs. There's a pause.

Se: You want to go buy some condoms, cause that was fun the last time...

Marissa shakes her head no.

Se: I see you're perfecting your Ryan impression tonight...

Seth teases.

Ma: Darn, I was going for Mime.

Marissa jokes. She puts her hands up like a mime.

Se: That's it!

Seth declares.

Se: We'll drop out of High School and became mimes in a traveling circus...

Seth decides. Marissa looks at Seth.

Ma: Seems a bit extreme just to spice up and boring Thursday night.

Marissa says. Seth nods in agreement.

Se: Spice up the night... we sound like an old married couple.

Seth comments.

Ma: We kind of are.

Marissa points out. Seth nods.

Se: You want to make out?

Seth asks jokingly. Marissa looks at him seriously.

Ma: Okay.

She says seeming to be serious. She leans in close to Seth. Seth looks at Marissa terrified. She gets close to him. She smiles and pulls away without doing it. Seth smiles, relieved.

Ma: What you thought I was actually going to do it?

Seth shakes his head in disbelief.

Ma: Of all the times for you to take me seriously...

Se: Never again.

Seth decides. Marissa smiles.

Se: I think we need some couple's therapy.

Seth comments.

Ma: What could a therapist tell us that we don't already know?

Marissa asks, playing along.

Se: I love my mother and want to kill my father...

Seth replies.

Se: I know, let's kill some time by killing my father...

Seth jokes. There's a pause.

Ma: Well you better come up with something soon, because you don't have a monopoly over me anymore...

Se: Oh yeah?

Ma: Ryan is only 15 minutes away...

Marissa points out. Seth looks at Marissa.

Ma: Competition helps the consumer.

Marissa says factually. There's a pause.

Se: I don't know, what did we used to do?

Seth asks.

Ma: Used to do?

Marissa asks confused.

Se: Yeah in the good old days, pre-boyfriend and girlfriend drama.

Marissa understands.

Ma: Us against the world, a time when things were simpler, no ups or downs, you hyperventilated at the sight of Summer, guys treated me like I had the plague...

Marissa replies.

Ma: What a great time!

Marissa finishes sarcastically. Seth looks at Marissa.

Se: Come on, it wasn't that bad.

Seth replies seriously. Marissa sighs.

Ma: I guess it wasn't... but I'd still take how things are now over how things were then...

There's a pause. Seth lowers his head. He thinks of something.

Se: Remember when we were little, my Dad would take us to this terrible bowling place...

Marissa smiles.

Se: He went there when he was in college...

Ma: Yeah, that's right, and he would completely embarrass us by doing a dance every time he got a strike...

Marissa remembers.

Se: The robot.

Seth reminds her. She laughs.

Ma: We always hated that.

Seth nods.

Se: You want to do it?

Marissa looks at Seth surprised.

Se: I mean we'll leave my Dad at home, and we'll find a better bowling alley, perhaps one with a strip club next door...

Seth replies hopefully.

Se: Me you and Ryan, I know he's been in the dumps recently, this could be the thing to cheer him up...

There's a pause. Marissa thinks.

Se: We can come up with or own strike dance...

Seth says, trying to convince Marissa.

Ma: Like any of us will get a strike...

Marissa comments.

Se: Man did get to the moon, anything is possible.

Seth points out. Marissa smiles. There's a pause.

Ma: All right we'll do it.

Marissa finally agrees. Seth smiles.

Se: Great, tomorrow night.

There's a pause. Marissa looks at Seth.

Ma: But what do we do now?

Marissa asks. Seth shakes his head. Marissa sighs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	77. Episode 15: The Distraction, Post 2

Ryan is standing in front of his locker reading a textbook. Marissa sees him. She walks up and kisses him on the cheek.

Ma: Well aren't we the studious one...

Ryan smiles.

Ry: You don't like the studious guy?

Ryan asks.

Ma: There's a time and place for everything...

Marissa responds.

Ma: The studious thing can only go so far...

Ryan nods.

Ry: Yeah intelligence can be annoying can't it?

Ryan plays along.

Ma: All intelligence leads to is social chaos, think about it, if everyone was stupid we'd all be much happier...

Marissa says, half-seriously.

Ry: Well not this guy. Cause if I wasn't so intelligent I couldn't pay for this school...

Ryan points out.

Ma: What about all that illicit money your Uncle is receiving illegally without selling drugs?

Marissa asks, mocking the DA. Ryan looks down at the thought of the trial. There's a pause.

Ma: I've been on a mission lately.

Marissa says. Ryan looks at Marissa.

Ry: To do what?

Ryan wonders.

Ma: To make you happy.

Marissa says seriously. There's a pause. Ryan looks at Marissa.

Ry: You know Valium can do that too...

Ryan teases. Marissa hits Ryan.

Ry: How could I not be happy? I'm learning trig...

Ryan jokes, holding up his book. Marissa looks at Ryan. He sighs.

Ry: I'm great I promise... how could I not be?

Ryan pauses.

Ry: I have the best girlfriend in the world...

Marissa smiles. She wraps her arms around Ryan.

Ma: Oooh, very suave...

Ry: You like suave guy?

Ryan asks.

Ma: Oh yeah...

Marissa says flirtatiously. They kiss. Ryan smiles. There's a pause.

Ma: Listen, Seth had this idea that we should all go bowling tonight...

Ryan looks at Marissa.

Ry: Bowling?

Ryan asks skeptically.

Ma: I know, but Seth and I used to do it all the time when we were younger it's a nostalgia thing...

Marissa responds.

Ry: Then maybe you two should go alone, I wouldn't want to cut in on your nostalgia...

Ryan responds.

Ma: Don't be ridiculous, Seth wants you to come, and I _definitely _want you to come...

Marissa says strongly.

Ma: it'll be great we can all hang out.

Marissa finishes. Marissa and Ryan don't notice Summer walking towards them.

Ry: Fine, I'll do it.

Ryan responds. Marissa is about to respond.

Su: Hi lovebirds.

Summer chimes in. They both look at her.

Su: Do what?

Summer asks intrusively. There's a pause.

Ma: Well we're doing this bowling nostalgia night thing tonight...

Marissa responds. Summer nods.

Su: Great I'm in.

Summer replies. Marissa looks at Summer confused.

Ma: Did we invite you?

Marissa asks bluntly. Summer looks at Marissa.

Su: Why not? Is it some kind of date or something?

Summer asks. Marissa looks at Ryan.

Ry: Not exactly, but Seth is going to be there...

Ryan cuts in, hoping it would convince her not to go.

Su: Great, so I won't be the third wheel...it'll be like a group hang...

Summer comments. Marissa looks at Summer.

Ma: Yeah, but Summer...

Marissa starts.

Su: See you there.

Summer interrupts. She quickly walks away. Marissa looks at Ryan.

Ma: What just happened?

Marissa asks bewildered.

Ry: I think Summer just invited herself along.

Ryan comments.

Ma: Hurricane Summer... she comes quickly, but wreaks great havoc...

Ryan smiles. He looks at his watch.

Ry: I have to go be studious...

Marissa nods.

Ma: Oookay…

Marissa says reluctantly.

Ma: just make sure Mr. Suave is back for tonight...

Marissa kisses Ryan. Ryan smiles. Ryan watches Marissa as he walks away. Marissa is smiling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	78. Episode 15: The Distraction, Post 3

Ryan, Marissa and Seth have arrived at the bowling alley. Seth looks around.

Se: Wow...

Seth comments. Marissa nods.

Ma: It lacks that homey touch...

Se: Yeah, and it has been replaced by the "we're very riched and spoiled" touch...

Marissa nods.

Ry: I like it.

Ryan cuts in. They look at Ryan.

Se: Yeah, so do we.

Seth comments. Marissa nods. Ryan looks at them confused.

Ry: But you just called it a place for spoiled rich people.

Seth looks at Ryan confused. Marissa understands.

Ma: Oh well, you know that Seth and I can't compliment anything...

Se: We're too sarcastic for that.

Seth cuts in.

Ma: Right, so when we insult something we are really complimenting it.

Marissa explains. Ryan nods.

Ry: So when you want to insult something…

Ryan wonders.

Ma: We mock.

Marissa finishes.

Se: Generally with some form of sarcasm or banter.

Seth clarifies. Ryan is still confused.

Ry: What's the difference between insulting and mocking?

There's a pause. Seth opens his mouth to explain.

Ry: Never mind.

Ryan cuts in.

Ry: I swear you guys have a language of your own...

Seth nods.

Se: Yes, and in a thousand years when scientists find our dead remains it will be studied and become the new Latin.

Seth responds. They are still walking. Marissa sees an air-hockey table.

Ma: Oh my god Seth look!

Marissa points. Seth gets excited.

Se: AIR HOCKEY!

They start running toward it. Ryan calls for them.

Ry: Hey guys, don't you think we should bowl first.

They look back at Ryan. They walk back.

Ma: That's very sensible.

Marissa responds.

Se: Good you came.

Seth finishes. Ryan shakes his head.

Ma: We'll play later.

There's a pause.

Se: Come on, let's get our clown shoes.

Seth jokes. They walk up to the counter and rent their bowling shoes. They sit down at a table.

Se: I feel like I'm joining the circus...

Ma: You know I think that bowling shoes were just a cruel joke of whoever invented bowling.

Marissa theorizes.

Se: Yeah he was sitting in a bar with his buddies searching for the finishing touches to his new game and he decides, "What the hell, let's make them wear completely ridiculous shoes that Seth Cohen and Marissa Cooper will mock in 100 years".

Marissa nods. Ryan is sitting off to the side awkwardly.

Ma: We're so important that our presence was projected backward 150 years.

Seth nods in agreement. There's a pause.

Se: Oh hey I forgot to tell you, I invited Alex to come along...

Marissa looks at Seth.

Ma: Really, she wasn't busy tonight?

Se: Surprisingly not...

Seth responds.

Ma: She found time in her busy schedule to hang out with her goofy boyfriend?

Marissa teases. Ryan is still sitting there quietly.

Se: Hey don't mock okay, we are working through it, we are reconstructing the relationship...

Seth explains.

Ma: Okay Mr. Johnson.

Marissa responds. Seth and Ryan look at her.

Ry: What the hell are you two talking about?

Ryan cuts in.

Se: Yeah, even I don't get that reference.

Marissa looks at Ryan surprised.

Ma: And you, studious guy...

Marissa gives Ryan a shocked look.

Ma: President Andrew Johnson, he reconstructed the nation after the civil war...

Marissa says matter-of-factly. Seth shakes her head. He continues putting on his shoes. Marissa sees Summer walking in. She looks at Seth.

Ma: Well there is something I kind of forgot to mention...

Marissa starts. Seth sees Summer.

Se: You're kidding?

Marissa shrugs.

Ma: She invited herself...

Seth sighs.

Se: Oh boy...

Seth exclaims.

Ma: Oh girl...

Marissa corrects. Ryan looks down. Seth finally gets his bowling shoes on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	79. Episode 15: The Distraction, Post 4

Seth, Summer, Ryan and Marissa are bowling their second game. Alex isn't there yet.

Su: Come on Cohizzie, your turn.

Summer teases. Seth looks at Summer.

Se: Cohizzie?

Seth asks.

Su: Yeah why not?

Summer responds. Seth looks at Marissa for some support.

Ma: Yeah come on Cohizzie, you're slowing up the line.

Marissa teases. Seth smiles. He grabs a ball. He rubs the ball.

Se: I feel very dirty...

Seth jokes.

Ma: Hey, mind out of the gutter.

Marissa says, using a play on words. Summer smiles.

Su: Hey-oh! Good one.

Seth looks at Summer weirdly.

Se: Somebody went a little crazy with her meds today...

Summer looks at Seth.

Su: Just throw the ball!

Summer commands. Seth smiles.

Se: No Summer, you throw the ball...

Seth quips back. Summer gets up and hits him. Ryan looks at Marissa.

Ry: Summer and Seth seem to be getting along…

Ryan whispers to Marissa. Marissa shakes her head, as if she doesn't approve. Summer is still hitting Seth.

Se: Ow stop... god. One of these day I'm actually going to hit back...

Seth warns. Summer stops hitting Seth. She smiles.

Su: Only in your dreams.

Seth smiles.

Se: You know what else happens in my dreams...

Seth says flirtatiously. There's a pause.

Ma: Okay lovebirds...

Marissa teases half-seriously, repeating Summer's line from earlier. They both look at Marissa. Summer sits back down. Seth throws the ball. He knocks down one pin.

Ry: Hey nice shot!

Ryan says sarcastically. Seth rolls again and gets two more pins, for a total of three pins.

Se: So much for my strike dance...

Ma: Hey you're getting better, in that turn alone you got more than your combined score of our last game...

Marissa exaggerates. Seth looks at Marissa.

Se: Your turn Summer.

Seth says ignoring Marissa. Marissa smiles. Summer gets up to bowl. Marissa looks at Seth.

Ma: You might want to take it down a little.

Marissa advises Seth. Seth looks at Marissa.

Se: Well if it was possible to get a negative score in bowling I'm sure I would be going down...

Seth responds. Marissa shakes her head.

Ma: I mean with Summer.

Marissa says seriously. Seth looks at Marissa.

Se: What are you talking about?

Seth asks. Marissa looks at Seth surprised.

Ma: You are totally flirting with her.

There's a pause. Seth looks at Marissa as if he still doesn't understand.

Ma: You already have a girlfriend.

Marissa points out. Seth shakes his head.

Se: An AWOL one.

Seth responds annoyed.

Ma: Whatever... nevermind the fact that she could arrive any second and see you, it's just unfair to Alex and Summer...

Marissa declares. Seth looks at Marissa.

Se: Come on, were just bantering, that's what Summer and I do...don't read too much into it...

Seth responds. Marissa looks at him unbelievingly. There's a pause.

Se: I'm going to try and call Alex.

Seth walks away. Summer returns from her bowling.

Su: Ha 6 pins, I spanked you like a misbehaving child...

Summer means to say to Seth, but then realizes he isn't there.

Su: Where's Cohen?

Summer asks.

Ry: He went to call Alex.

Ryan chimes in. Marissa looks over at Ryan, almost forgetting he was there. Summer nods.

Ma: Great now it's my turn.

Marissa gets up.

Su: You know, I think I'm going to get something to drink, you guys want anything?

Marissa shakes her head no.

Ry: No thanks I'm good.

Ryan responds. Summer nods. She walks away, really looking for Seth. Marissa bowls. Ryan watches quietly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	80. Episode 15: The Distraction, Post 5

Marissa finishes her turn bowling. She sits down next to Ryan.

Ma: Your turn stud...

Marissa says playfully to Ryan. Ryan looks back at Marissa. There's a pause.

Ma: What is stud not strong enough? How about hoss?

Ryan shakes his head.

Ry: Marissa I don't think I should have come tonight.

Ryan gets out. Marissa looks at Ryan seriously.

Ma: Come on, and miss out on all this, how could you not come?

Marissa asks making a joke out of it. Ryan looks at Marissa.

Ry: I feel like I'm cutting into something sacred...

Ryan responds.

Ry: I'm feeling out of place.

Ryan says self-consciously. Marissa looks at Ryan.

Ma: I'm sorry I haven't been giving you much attention tonight...

Ry: I don't need you to give me attention, I'm not three.

Ryan snaps back. Marissa looks at Ryan surprised. Ryan sighs. There's a pause.

Ma: I thought this would be fun for you... you know, get your mind off of ...stuff.

Marissa replies. Ryan nods.

Ry: I don't know, maybe I'm being a little surly...

Ryan admits.

Ma: You surly are...

Marissa says using a play on words. Ryan smiles.

Ma: I'm sorry if I got a little distracted.

Marissa apologizes. They kiss.

Ma: You want to get out of here?

Marissa asks. Ryan shakes his head no.

Ry: Before your big air hockey game? No way...

Marissa smiles.

Ma: You could play winner.

Marissa offers. Ryan smiles.

Ry: I think I'll play Summer...

Ma: Be careful, win against her and you may end up bruised...

Ryan smiles.

Ry: As long as you'll take care of me.

Marissa looks at Ryan. They kiss.

Meanwhile...

Seth tries to call Alex, but he just gets the answering machine. Seth hangs up annoyed. Summer finally finds him.

Su: Cohen...

Summer walks up to Seth.

Se: Hey Summer, you pulled yourself from the balls...

Seth teases. Summer looks at Seth.

Su: Alex isn't coming?

Summer asks sincerely. Seth looks at Summer surprised.

Se: No, I guess not.

Seth replies. Summer nods. There's a pause.

Su: Hey let's go over there for a sec.

Seth nods. They walked toward the door to a private lounge area. They open the door. Nobody is there.

Se: Hey Summer, I don't think we're supposed to be here...

Seth says nervously. Summer looks at Seth.

Su: If it's not for us then who is it for?

Summer asks.

Se: I don't know, the people willing to put down the clams to rent this place for the night.

They step into the lounge. Summer closes the door behind the,. Summer sits down on a couch. Summer looks at Seth.

Su: Are you going to sit?

Summer asks. Seth looks at Summer.

Se: Actually I have lost the ability to sit... freak accident, I slipped on a banana peel and fell on my butt... but don't worry I'm fine now, it just left me permanently unable to sit down on big comfortable couches in a private lounge that we are not supposed to be in.

Seth rambles nervously. Summer gives Seth a piercing look. He sits down as far away from Summer as possible.

Su: So... what's the deal with you and Alex, are you two fighting or something?

Summer asks bluntly. Seth looks at Summer surprised.

Se: Well I...it's... we're kind of...

Seth stutters. Summer nods knowingly.

Su: You're in deep trouble.

Summer observes. Seth looks at Summer.

Su: You made your own bed with this one...

There's a pause. Summer moves closer to Seth.

Su: I just wanted you to know that I'm over it... over you I mean, it's no biggie...

Seth looks at Summer. Summer moves closer to Seth.

Su: So if you ever need any advice about Alex or anything, I would be happy to help...

Seth looks at Summer terrified. She moves right next to Seth.

Su: Cause my heart wouldn't be in it at all...

Summer continues. Seth nods.

Se: Well that's because you're a very heartless person.

Seth whispers jokingly.

Su: Yeah well, less pain that way.

Summer says quietly. Seth and Summer are leaning together.

Se: I wish I was a heartless bastard...

Seth whispers jokingly. They lean closer.

Su: Yeah, I wish you were a heartless bastard too...

Summer replies. Seth nods. They lean in and kiss. Summer wraps her arms around Seth. Seth grabs her back. She leans on him and he feels back on the couch. They are kissing. Summer is on top. She stops.

Su: Oh god, what am I doing?

Summer asks herself.

Se: The first page of the Kama sutra?

Seth suggests. Summer gets off of Seth.

Su: I have to go...

Seth gets up after Summer.

Se: Summer...

She turns around and looks Seth straight in the eyes.

Su: What do you want, Seth?

Summer asks angrily. Seth stands there, unsure of what to say.

Su: Well your figure it out and let me know.

Summer says annoyed. She storms out of the room. Seth stands there stunned.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and review.


	81. Episode 16: The Tide Has Turned, Post 1

Episode 16- The Tide Has Turned 

Seth and Ryan are sitting next to each other in the locker-room. They are getting changed for gym.

Se: Okay Ryan, I really need your help...

Seth looks around.

Se: And what more appropriate place for guy talk than a locker-room... I mean that's what guys do, you know... weights...cars... hot-assed bitches...

Seth says trying to sound cool. Ryan looks at Seth.

Ry: You've never been in a locker room before have you?

Ryan asks. Seth shrugs.

Se: I've tried not to.

Ryan nods.

Se: Stupid government requirements, don't they know that not all of us are made for physical activity?

Ryan looks at Seth.

Ry: Did you want something from me?

Ryan asks, trying to get Seth back on topic.

Se: Right well, it's a familiar topic with me...

Ry: Captain Oats?

Ryan teases.

Se: No, but good guess...I am talking about my women...

Seth says. Ryan smiles.

Ry: Your women?

Ryan asks skeptically.

Ry: Did you get them branded or something?

Ryan jokes. Seth looks at Ryan.

Se: I really need a male prospective on this thing.

Seth says ignoring Ryan's comment.

Se: And I think I've heard everything Marissa has to say on the subject, and frankly I think she's sick and tired of hearing about it...

Ryan looks at Seth surprised.

Ry: Seth Cohen actually gets a clue!

Ryan comments. Seth nods.

Se: Yeah well, God came to me in my sleep last night...

Seth jokes.

Se: let me tell you Ryan, when god tells you something... you listen.

Ryan looks at Seth.

Ry: From now on everything I want to say to you will be forwarded to God first.

Ryan jokes. There's a pause.

Ry: So now that you've consulted Marissa... and God...

Ryan adds.

Ry: You want my advice?

Seth looks at Ryan.

Se: I desperately need a male perspective.

Seth repeats.

Ry: What's your perspective, doesn't that count?

Ryan says, trying to stay out of it.

Se: No, I don't trust myself anymore, I've let myself down so much that, I'm actually thinking of never talking to myself again.

Seth replies. Ryan nods.

Ry: Good luck with that.

Ryan puts on his shoes. Seth looks at Ryan.

Se: The other night, Summer and I kissed... and I thought that I had decided you know but, Alex is being weird and Summer is being..._different_ and...

Seth pauses.

Se: She practically seduces me, then gets upset when I give in.

Seth says frustrated. Ryan looks at Seth.

Ry: Maybe she expects more from you.

Ryan says wisely. Seth looks at Ryan. There's a pause.

Se: What do I do?

Seth pleads. Ryan stands up.

Ry: I think it's obvious what you should do.

Ryan responds. Seth waits eagerly.

Ry: But I'm not going to tell you.

Ryan finishes. Seth looks at Ryan.

Se: Why not?

Ryan smiles.

Ry: What fun would that be?

Ryan says. Seth looks at Ryan trying to decide if he is serious.

Ry: Come on, let's go.

Seth gets up. They walk towards the gym. Somebody bumps into Seth.

Lu: Watch it queer.

Luke keeps walking. Ryan bumps Luke back.

Ry: You watch it buddy...

Ryan replies angrily. Ryan and Luke stand face to face. Luke smiles. He looks over at Seth.

Lu: Go ahead, wouldn't want to keep you from your boyfriend...

Ryan punches Luke. He runs towards Seth. They run out of the locker-room.

Se: You wouldn't have done that if you weren't dating Marissa.

Seth says, half-seriously. Ryan shrugs. They finally get safely into the gym.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	82. Episode 16: The Tide Has Turned, Post 2

Marissa and Summer are getting exfoliated. Summer looks at Marissa.

Su: I have to ask your advice.

Summer says to Marissa.

Ma: No Summer, I don't know which product will give you the most natural looking tan.

Marissa replies jokingly. Summer looks at Marissa.

Su: Guy stuff.

Marissa nods.

Su: And I figured what better way to have good guy talk than while being exfoliated.

Summer responds.

Ma: Is that was this crazy woman is doing to me?

Marissa asks. Summer looks at her.

Ma: Sorry, not used to the whole girl-talk thing.

Marissa admits. Summer nods.

Ma: I think I know what guy you want to talk about.

Summer looks down.

Ma: And I can't say I blame you...

Marissa pauses.

Ma: I mean Tom Cruise was so hot in Risky Business...

Marissa teases.

Ma: and that train scene? What other guy can please a girl like that?

Summer laughs. Marissa looks at Summer.

Su: Actually I was thinking about someone a little closer to home...someone you see and hang out with on a regular basis...

Marissa nods.

Ma: Oh him...

Summer nods. There's a pause.

Ma: Well as far as I know Captain Oats isn't seeing anyone right now, I could hook you up if you're interested.

Summer looks at Marissa.

Su: Are you ever serious?

Summer asks. Marissa sighs.

Ma: Hello...new...

Marissa reminds Summer. Summer nods. There's a pause.

Su: Are you actually going to make me say it?

Summer asks. Marissa sighs.

Ma: This whole thing really puts me in a precarious situation.

Marissa says seriously.

Ma: We are best friends, I don't want to betray his trust...

Marissa adds. Summer nods.

Su: Okay, and I get that, but...

Summer pauses.

Su: Can I just vent?

Marissa smiles.

Ma: I feel like an exhaust...

Marissa says, commenting to herself how Summer and Seth are both venting to her. Summer looks at Marissa.

Ma: I'm sorry, go ahead.

There's a pause.

Su: It's just... he's so...frustrating.

Summer decides. Marissa nods.

Su: I mean, I come over to his place you know, and I try to be sexy...

Ma: Seduce him.

Marissa says bluntly.

Su: Sure I guess, and he rejects me. Talks all this mumbo-jumbo about he has a difficult "choice" to make, and I shouldn't throw myself at him.

Summer pauses.

Su: But then at the bowling alley, when he has a girlfriend, he's willing to give it a go...

Summer says annoyed.

Se: Suddenly it's thumbs up for the slut.

Summer jokes. Marissa looks at Summer.

Ma: Look, I tried to stay out of it, he has to make his own decision...

Marissa pauses. Summer is looking at her intently.

Ma: But I think he made a big mistake.

Summer smiles.

Ma: But I think you also made a big mistake.

Marissa adds. Summer looks at Marissa.

Su: With what?

Marissa pretends to think.

Ma: Oh I don't know, that crazy Full Disclosure style seducing in his bedroom.

Summer looks down in embarrassment. Marissa looks at Summer.

Ma: You don't have to try so hard.

Marissa says seriously. Summer looks up at Marissa.

Ma: Either he'll see it or he won't.

Summer nods.

Ma: And if he doesn't, then it's his loss.

Summer smiles. There's a pause.

Su: Thanks Marissa.

Summer says sincerely. Marissa nods.

Ma: Anytime.

There's a pause. The exfoliation is finished. They stand up.

Ma: Great what next, a bikini wax?

Summer looks at Marissa weirdly.

Su: Oh my god ew...

Summer replies.

Su: You've never hung out with a girl before have you?

Marissa shrugs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	83. Episode 16: The Tide Has Turned, Post 3

Marissa is outside Alex's apartment. She knocks on her door. Alex opens the door. She looks at Marissa.

Al: Hi Marissa...

She says strangely.

Al: You're at my house.

Alex notes. Marissa nods.

Ma: Well, it's where you live.

Marissa points out. Alex shrugs.

Al: Can't argue with that logic...

Alex lets Marissa in. She looks around.

Ma: I like your place...

Alex nods.

Al: It's not luxurious but hey, it gives me a bed...

Ma: And a toilet.

Marissa cuts in. Alex nods.

Al: Yeah, that too.

There's an awkward pause. Alex looks at Marissa.

Al: Are you going to tell me what you're doing here?

Marissa sighs.

Ma: Well I was thinking of buying a place on my own, the parents are being particularly unreasonable recently, and I thought maybe you had some room for me on the couch.

Marissa jokes. Alex looks at Marissa.

Ma: Seth... I want to talk about Seth.

Alex nods.

Ma: Don't you think it's about time you cut him loose?

Alex looks at Marissa confused.

Al: How do you mean?

Marissa sighs.

Ma: Well, I know you guys have been having trouble recently and we both know that Seth wouldn't break up with anyone so...

Alex looks at Marissa.

Al: How is this any of your business?

Alex says angrily. Marissa looks down.

Al: I mean sure we are having problems, but they are mutual...

Marissa scoffs at Alex.

Ma: Come on, you're the one who's been ignoring him, blowing him off, the other night at the bowling alley, what were you doing then?

Alex looks at Marissa.

Al: It's none of your business where I was.

Alex responds angrily. There's a pause. Marissa looks at Alex.

Ma: Look you seem like a good person...

Marissa compliments. There's a pause.

Ma: I just think that if you don't want him, you should let him go. Let someone who wants him have a shot with him...

Marissa starts to walk away. Alex looks down.

Al: You mean Summer?

Marissa stops. She looks back at Alex. Alex sighs.

Al: Has anything happened between them?

Marissa looks at Alex. She pauses.

Ma: A lot has happened between them...

Marissa comments. There's a pause.

Ma: But no, nothing since you two got together.

Alex looks up at Marissa.

Ma: But it should have.

Marissa walks out of Alex's apartment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read Review.


	84. Episode 16: The Tide Has Turned, Post 4

Ryan and Marissa are alone on Marissa's bed in her room. Ryan is on top of Marissa. Marissa smiles.

Ma: Gee, I have no idea what you're thinking right now.

Marissa jokes. Ryan kisses Marissa. They are making out. Ryan looks at Marissa.

Ry: Do you think I'll get lucky tonight?

Ryan asks half-seriously.

Ma: I don't know, do you have your rabbit's foot with you?

Marissa teases. Ryan kisses her neck. Ryan moves Marissa shirt up a little.

Ma: I'm foreseeing a triple tonight...

Marissa says, using the baseball analogy. Ryan takes off his shirt. They continue kissing. Marissa grabs Ryan's back.

Ry: Then I'll just have to steal home.

Ryan continues removing Marissa's shirts. She pushes it back down. Ryan sighs.

Ry: You know I see you in less when we go swimming.

Ryan points out.

Ma: When have we ever gone swimming?

Marissa asks confused. Ryan sighs.

Ry: There's a first time for everything.

Marissa smiles. Ryan looks at Marissa. She smiles apologetically. Ryan gets off the bed. He puts his shirt back on. He sits on the bed. Marissa sits up. She puts his hand on his back.

Ry: Sorry about that.

Ryan apologizes. Marissa looks at Ryan.

Ma: For what?

Marissa wonders. Ryan shrugs.

Ry: For pressuring you like that.

Marissa looks at Ryan surprised.

Ma: Hey, I should apologize to you, I mean get you in here, get you all hot and excited, then I pull away.

Ryan looks at Marissa.

Ry: Don't sound so smug, you were hot and excited too.

Ryan insists. Marissa smiles.

Ma: I'm such a tease.

Ryan looks at Marissa.

Ry: Don't worry about it.

Ryan kisses Marissa on the forehead. He stands up. Marissa pulls Ryan back down. She kisses him, and smiles. She looks down.

Ma: Ryan, could I ask you something?

Ryan nods. Marissa sighs.

Ma: How old were you when you first had sex?

Marissa asks seriously. Ryan looks at Marissa.

Ry: Do you really want to have that conversation?

Ryan asks. Marissa nods.

Ma: Yeah, I'm curious.

There's a pause.

Ry: I was 14.

Marissa nods.

Ma: Who was the girl, I mean, did you know her well?

Marissa asks seriously. Ryan sighs.

Ry: What's with all the questions?

Ryan responds, avoiding the question. There's a pause.

Ma: Just researching. When you have sex with someone you are having sex with everyone they have ever had sex with so... just making sure the girl I am going to have sex with is hot.

Marissa jokes. Ryan smiles. He puts his arm around Marissa.

Ma: One more question?

Marissa asks. Ryan shrugs.

Ma: Sex...is it awesome?

Ryan smiles.

Ry: If you do it with the right person.

Ryan stares at Marissa. They kiss. Ryan smiles. He gets up from the bed.

Ma: You better go before my Dad gets home.

Ryan nods. He grabs his coat. He is heading for the door.

Ma: Ryan?

Ryan looks back at Marissa.

Ma: How do you know who the right person is?

Ryan looks back at Marissa. He smiles. He leaves her room without saying anything.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	85. Episode 16: The Tide Has Turned, Post 5

Seth enters the Bait Shop. He looks down the stairs.

Se: Alex!

Seth calls out. There's a pause.

Al: Who's there?

Seth stops.

Se: You used to be able to recognize my scent.

Seth reminds Alex. Alex comes out.

Al: Hey, come on down Seth.

Seth comes down the stairs. Alex kisses Seth on the cheek.

Al: How was your day?

Se: The usual... I killed some dragons with a flaming sword and then marched through the enchanted forest.

There's a pause.

Al: New video game?

Alex asks, knowing Seth well. Seth smiles. There's a pause.

Se: Hey Alex, I think we need to talk.

Alex nods.

Al: Yes we do.

Seth sits down at the bar next to Alex. Seth sighs.

Se: Look, I think we are having some serious problems and...

Al: I know, and I'm sorry.

Alex cuts in.

Al: And I know I have been bad to you and you have been really great.

Alex looks Seth in the eyes.

Al: I really don't deserve a guy as nice as you.

Seth nods.

Se: That actually leads me to my next point...

Seth starts, using a bad segue-way.

Al: I have been very unfair to you.

Alex cuts in.

Al: I really don't do relationships, so to speak.

Alex pauses.

Al: I can't be with someone for a long period without getting bored and evasive.

Seth looks at Alex.

Se: It would have been nice if you had told me that before I signed on the dotted line.

Seth jokes. Alex smiles. There's a pause.

Al: I think I just got caught up in the moment and I really did like you, and Summer was there...

Seth looks down.

Al: My competitive spirit took over and led you to believe that I wanted something serious. I guess I thought I wanted that at the time but...

Alex looks down. Seth nods.

Se: I'm glad to hear you say that because...

Seth starts.

Al: Seth I don't think this is going to work out.

Alex interrupts, stealing Seth's thunder. Seth looks at Alex surprised.

Se: _You're_ breaking up with _me_?

Seth asks surprised. Alex nods.

Al: Ironic, huh? I treat you like dirt and I dump you.

Seth nods.

Se: You always did know how to save face.

Alex smiles. There's a pause.

Al: But I like hanging out with you so... do you think we could be friends?

Seth looks at Alex.

Se: Absolutely.

Seth says sincerely. There's a pause.

Se: Nobody can leave the Seth cold turkey.

Seth jokes. There's a pause.

Se: You think I could have some goodbye sugar?

Al: I don't know, I could check the kitchen.

Alex jokes. Seth looks at Alex. She gives him a kiss. Seth smiles. He gets up. He walks toward the stairs.

Al: I don't think they could have scripted a happier break-up on Brady Bunch.

Alex points out. Seth shrugs.

Se: Well keep up the gayety.

Seth says, using the play on words. Alex smiles. Seth walks up the stairs.

Al: Hey Seth.

Seth looks back at Alex. There's a pause.

Al: Summer is a very good season...

Alex hints. Seth smiles.

Se: It's my favorite.

Seth responds. Alex nods.

Al: Mine too.

Seth walks out of the Bait Shop.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	86. Episode 17: The Valentine, Post 1

Episode 17- The Valentine 

"How Can you Say he's not in love with you?"

He asks. There's a pause.

"I can't do this anymore, I don't trust you"

She walks away. He looks crushed. The screen goes blank.

Ryan and Marissa are sitting together in Marissa's room watching TV. Marissa looks at Ryan intently. Ryan looks over at Marissa.

Ry: So... that was The Valley...

Ryan says, stalling. Marissa nods.

Ma: What do you think?

Marissa asks excitedly. Ryan looks down.

Ry: Well I...

Ma: remember that's only the fourteenth episode it get better as it goes...of course it starts to suck in the second season...

Marissa adds.

Ma: I swear they have no good story lines left, "Next week on The Valley, the teens participate in a group orgy while smoking pot and re-watching Janet Jackson's breasts at the Superbowl over and over..."

Marissa jokes. Ryan looks at Marissa. Ryan smiles.

Ry: You love this show, don't you?

Ma: Obsessed.

Marissa quickly admits. Ryan smiles.

Ma: So, what do you think?

Ryan sighs.

Ry: It's okay, it's just so... angsty.

Ryan replies. Marissa looks at Ryan surprised.

Ma: What!

Marissa asks.

Ry: Yeah, I mean would it hurt somebody to crack a joke every once in a while?

Marissa shakes her head.

Ma: You, Broody Atwood, think that the Valley is too serious?

Marissa asks skeptically. Ryan nods. Marissa sighs.

Ry: And it's so drawn out, we all know that that tall brown-haired guy will get with that girl with incredibly huge breasts for her age...

Ryan criticizes

Ry: Just do it already!

Ryan exclaims, ironically. Marissa shakes her head.

Ma: I don't think I can be with someone who doesn't like The Valley.

Marissa jokes. Ryan nods.

Ry: Okay, but personally I think it would be a little weird if you started dating a gay guy.

Ryan teases. Marissa looks at Ryan. Ryan smiles. There's a pause.

Ma: So Valentine's day is this weekend.

Marissa says, changing the subject. Ryan nods.

Ry: Yes it is.

There's a pause. Marissa looks at Ryan.

Ry: What did you have in mind?

Marissa shrugs.

Ma: Well, I was thinking you could come over and I could take off my shirt and cover my breasts with whip cream like that girl in Varsity Blues.

Marissa jokes. Ryan smiles. There's a pause.

Ry: How about dinner?

Ryan asks, going for the sure thing. Marissa nods.

Ry: I'll take care of it.

There's a pause.

Ry: And no matter what you say I am paying.

Marissa looks at Ryan.

Ma: No Ryan come on, it's not fair, you're struggling to make it and I have an infinity pool.

Marissa objects. Ryan shakes his head no.

Ry: The guy is supposed to pay for his girlfriend on Valentine's Day, and that's what I am going to do.

Ryan insists. Marissa sighs out of concern.

Ry: Don't worry, one dinner won't push me into chapter 11.

Ryan assures her. Marissa nods.

Ma: Okay, but I have next Valentine's Day.

Marissa decides. Ryan smiles. They kiss.

Ma: Don't forget dessert.

Marissa reminds him.

Ry: I thought you already had that covered.

Ryan teases. Marissa smiles. They kiss again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	87. Episode 17: The Valentine, Post 2

Marissa is lying on her stomach on the floor in her room, writing in a notebook. Seth walks in quietly. Seth sneaks up behind Marissa. She doesn't notice him. He comes up behind her.

Se: What you doing?

Seth asks loudly. Marissa covers her notebook. She looks at Seth startled.

Ma: God Seth! You'll give me a heart attack!

Seth sits down next to Marissa on the floor.

Se: Yeah, if you've aged eighty years since the last time I saw you... what are you writing?

Seth asks, being nosy. Marissa shakes her head.

Ma: It's nothing.

Marissa replies evasively. Seth smiles at Marissa.

Se: Oh don't do that!

Seth warns.

Ma: Do what?

Marissa asks coyly.

Se: What you're doing.

Seth replies. Marissa nods.

Ma: Yeah it is strange, I have never breathed before in my life.

Marissa jokes. Seth looks at her.

Se: Yeah, and you've never been sarcastic before either.

Seth quips back.

Ma: Breathing... sarcasm... same thing.

Seth smiles.

Se: You're being evasive.

Marissa sits up.

Ma: Just writing my memoirs.

Marissa opens the notebook.

Ma: Chapter one... "Seth Cohen is such a dream-boat, any girl would love to have that he-man hunk of a hunk..."

Marissa teases in a high pitched voice. She sits up next to Seth. There's a pause.

Ma: So what's up?

Marissa asks. Seth shrugs.

Se: I'm feeling pretty stupid right now.

Ma: Just right now?

Marissa teases. Seth pushes her a little. Marissa smiles.

Se: This whole thing with Alex and Summer... I made a huge mistake.

Marissa nods.

Ma: I know, I tried to tell you.

Marissa teases. Seth looks at Marissa.

Se: No you didn't, you told to make my own decision and kicked me out.

Marissa shrugs. There's a pause.

Se: Alex and I have so much in common, and we got along and... it just made sense, our personalities matched.

There's a pause. Marissa looks at Seth. Marissa sighs.

Ma: Seth, finding someone is not about looking for a blond or a brunette, a genius or a bimbo, a shy person or a social person, someone who likes emo or rap...

Marissa pauses.

Ma: it's not about looking for a list of traits...it's about finding a person.

There's a pause.

Ma: When you love someone you love who they are... not the other way around.

Seth looks at Marissa in admiration. He smiles.

Ma: Of course, it doesn't hurt if this person is really hot.

Marissa finishes jokingly. Seth looks down.

Se: How do you know so much?

Seth asks. Marissa smiles.

Ma: I don't.

Marissa responds.

Ma: But I sure had you fooled didn't I?

Marissa teases. Seth looks at Marissa, trying to make sense of it all. She nudges into him.

Ma: So are you going to do it or not?

Seth looks at Marissa. There's a pause.

Se: Yeah, I am.

There's a pause. Seth gets up from the bed.

Se: Have fun with Ryan tonight.

He opens the door.

Se: Don't be too naughty!

Seth jokes. Marissa smiles.

Ma: Or what, you'll give me a spanking?

Marissa teases.

Se: No, but I bet you could get Ryan to.

Seth jokes. Marissa gasps at Seth. Seth smiles. He walks out of Marissa's room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	88. Episode 17: The Valentine, Post 3

Ryan and Marissa are eating in a fancy restaurant. They are both wearing nice clothes. Marissa has just ordered her dessert. Ryan is staring at Marissa.

Ry: Have I told you how fabulous you look tonight?

Ryan compliments.

Ma: 746.

Marissa says cryptically. Ryan looks at Marissa confused.

Ma: The number of times since we've met that you told me how beautiful I look.

Marissa says seriously. Ryan looks at Marissa

Ry: Really, you've been counting?

Ryan asks seriously. Marissa stays serious for a second, then smiles.

Ma: No I have no idea, but it sounds about right doesn't it?

Ryan shakes his head. Marissa laughs.

Ry: I have to find some new lines...

Ryan says to himself. He looks up at Marissa. She grabs Ryan's hand. Ryan smiles.

Ry: You deserve every one of them, you always look great.

Ryan says sincerely. Marissa notices that her Ice Cream Sunday is coming. She shrugs.

Ma: Yeah but wouldn't I look better in whip cream?

Ryan notices the waiter coming. He smiles.

Ry: It depends, what kind of ice cream are you wearing?

Ryan teases. Marissa smiles. The waiter gives Marissa her dessert. He gives Ryan the bill. Ryan looks at it worried, then gives the waiter his credit card. The waiter walks away. Marissa looks excitedly at the Ice Cream.

Ma: A hot fudge Sunday, the only Ice cream I like better than this is...

Ry: Dip n' Dots

Ryan finishes. Marissa smiles.

Ma: How did you know?

Ry: Well, that's Seth's favorite so I just figured.

Marissa nods. There's a pause.

Ma: You know, Seth and I don't like all the same things.

Marissa points out. Ryan nods, but doesn't say anything. Marissa looks at him.

Ry: You have to admit, you guys have a lot in common...you're both sarcastic, relative loners until I came to town...

Ryan teases. Marissa scoffs at him.

Ry: And you both like comics.

Ryan finishes. Marissa nods.

Ma: Wow, three things, I'm convinced.

Marissa says sarcastically.

Ry: There's more...

Ryan defends.

Ma: Well if Seth and I are so much alike than you can go out with him on our next date.

Marissa teases. Ryan looks at Marissa scared.

Ry: That's okay, I think I'll stick with you.

Marissa smiles.

Ma: That's right, because he doesn't have these...

Marissa grabs her breasts. Ryan smiles.

Ma: Ha! Admit it, all guys wish they had these.

Marissa jokes. Ryan shrugs.

Ry: I think if we did, we'd never leave the house.

Ryan takes a drink of water. The waiter returns to the table.

"I'm sorry sir, your card has been declined"

Ryan looks down in embarrassment. The waiter walks away. There's a pause.

Ma: Hey, how about we go?

Marissa suggests. Ryan looks at her.

Ry: We can't I have to find a way to pay this bill.

Ryan says, frustrated. There's a pause.

Ma: No I mean, why don't we just leave.

Marissa suggests, wanting to save Ryan the humiliation of Marissa paying for the dinner. Ryan looks at Marissa.

Ry: You mean without paying?

Ryan whispers. Marissa nods.

Ma: Yeah, it'll be our first crime as a couple, we'll have the whole Bonnie and Clyde thing going.

Ryan shakes his head.

Ry: No way, we can't, I'm on probation...

Marissa looks at Ryan.

Ma: Don't worry about it, you leave first and then I'll follow you when I finish my dessert.

Ryan looks at Marissa.

Ry: How are you going to do that?

Ryan asks. Marissa looks at him.

Ma: I have my ways.

Marissa says smugly. Ryan looks around.

Ry: You sure?

Ryan asks.

Ma: Yeah what the hell, I'm always up for some excitement.

Ryan looks at Marissa.

Ry: You could have some later tonight.

Ryan answers flirtatiously. Marissa smiles. There's a pause.

Ry: All right, I'm going go.

Marissa nods.

Ma: I'll be there soon.

Ryan and Marissa kiss. He walks out nervously. Marissa finishes her dessert. She calls the waiter over. She pulls out her credit card and gives it to him. The waiter nods. He leaves to swipe it through. Marissa sighs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	89. Episode 17: The Valentine, Post 4

Seth comes into the Bait Shop. He looks around.

Se: Alex!

Seth calls. Alex comes out and sees Seth.

Al: Couldn't spend 24 hours away from me could you?

Alex teases, as she brings out a box of stuff and puts it under the bar.

Al: You here to announce your engagement to Summer?

Seth walks down stairs.

Se: Actually, I was hoping I would walk in on you making-out with your new caliente girlfriend...

He comes up to the bar. He sits down.

Se: Do you extend your free-drink policy to ex's too, or only currents.

Alex thinks.

Al: Well it depends, why do you want a drink?

Alex asks. Seth looks down. There's a pause. Alex looks at Seth.

Al: Seth, what are you doing here?

Alex asks seriously.

Al: Shouldn't you and Summer be running off into the sunset together?

Seth shrugs.

Se: Have you even seen me run anywhere?

Seth asks.

Al: Into my bedroom...

Alex quips back. Seth smiles. There's a pause.

Se: I'm not sure what I am doing here exactly...

Seth admits. Alex nods. She grabs a strawberry yohoo from the back.

Se: Is it possible to spike a yohoo?

Seth asks. Alex shrugs.

Al: Why not?

She puts some alcohol in it. She gives it to Seth. Seth sighs. Alex looks at Seth. There's a pause.

Se: I'm supposed to be on my way to see Summer...

Seth starts. There's a pause.

Se: I guess I'm just scared.

Seth admits. Alex looks at him sympathetically.

Al: What do you have to be scared of?

Alex asks. Seth shrugs.

Se: Being the boyfriend.

Seth responds. Alex looks at Seth.

Al: Come on, you were a great boyfriend to me, definitely the better half.

Alex compliments. Seth looks at her.

Se: And look how well that turned out...

Seth says annoyed.

Al: It has turned out well. Otherwise why would we be here right now having this conversation?

Alex points out. Seth looks at Alex.

Se: It's just, what if Summer doesn't want to be with me, or what if she gets me then decides she doesn't want me anymore.

Seth says concerned.

Al: Like I did.

Seth looks at her.

Al: Look Seth, I have some issues, okay? It has nothing to do with you, and you shouldn't hold my behavior against Summer.

Seth looks up at Alex.

Al: Summer is great, and I can tell she really wants to be with you, so just let her in.

Alex suggests. Seth looks at Alex and smiles.

Se: You know Alex, you really are great, you know that?

Seth starts. Alex looks at Seth concerned.

Se: Some time you really should let somebody in.

Seth suggests. Alex looks down.

Se: Have you ever considered giving it the plunge, full-time commitment to someone?

Alex shakes her head.

Al: We're are as far I've gotten.

Alex admits. Seth nods.

Se: You really should try it.

Seth decides. Alex nods. Alex thinks.

Al: I'll try if you try.

Alex challenges. Seth finishes his drink. He stands up determinedly. He clumsily trips over the stool. Seth laughs at himself.

Al: Drunk?

Alex asks jokingly. Seth smiles.

Se: Just drunk enough...

Seth responds jokingly, as he barely had anything to drink. Alex smiles. He walks up the stairs.

Se: See ya Alex.

Al: Bye Seth.

Seth walks out of the Bait Shop. Alex sits there, thinking about what Seth said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	90. Episode 17: The Valentine, Post 5

Ryan and Marissa are sitting next to each other on the floor. They are both laughing.

Ma: So I told them I wanted to go check on you in the bathroom because you weren't feeling well...

Marissa says, continuing her made up story of how she got out of the restaurant without paying. Ryan smiles.

Ry: What did they think you were going to do join me in the men's room?

Ryan says making fun of them. Marissa shrugs.

Ma: Then when they weren't looking I ran out.

Marissa finishes. Ryan laughs.

Ry: It was so funny watching you run out of the restaurant, you should have seen the waiter, he had no idea what was going on...

Ryan says, still laughing. Marissa looks down then smiles at Ryan. Ryan finishes laughing.

Ma: I'm glad you had fun.

Marissa says. Ryan nods.

Ry: Yeah, I did.

There's a pause.

Ry: Oh, I got something for you, for Valentine's Day...

Ryan reaches for his bag.

Ma: No Ryan, no way, I refuse to take anything else from you, you really don't need to buy me things.

Marissa insists. Ryan shakes his head.

Ry: No this is different.

Marissa looks at him questioningly.

Ry: I promise, it was five bucks at a Wal-mart.

Ryan insists. Marissa sighs as he pulls it out of his backpack. Marissa looks at it surprised.

Ry: I figured since you were now part of the Atwood team you should have the uniform.

Marissa smiles.

Ma: My own wife-beater!

Marissa says excitedly. Ryan smiles.

Ry: You want it?

Ryan teases. Marissa grabs it.

Ma: Of course I do, this is awesome!

There's a pause.

Ma: Now I can do all those manly things that I could never do before like grunt and spit.

Marissa jokes. Ryan smiles. Marissa looks at the size. She smiles at Ryan.

Ma: How small is this?

Marissa asks suspiciously. Ryan smiles.

Ry: Just small enough so I'll know when it's cold out.

Ryan jokes. Marissa hits Ryan. Ryan laughs. Marissa takes off her shirt. Ryan looks at Marissa longingly. She puts on the wife beater. She smiles.

Ma: Ryan, this is so great, thank you!

Marissa hugs Ryan. They look at each other. Ryan leans into Marissa, and they start to kiss heavily. Ryan moves Marissa's wife beater up a little. Marissa grabs Ryan's chest. They stop as they hear the door open to Marissa's house. Marissa looks at Ryan.

Ma: My Parents!

Marissa says annoyed. Ryan sighs.

Ji: Kiddo we're home!

Jimmy calls out. Marissa looks at Ryan. They both sit up. Marissa puts her shirt on over the wife beater. Jimmy opens the door. He looks at Ryan.

Ji: Hey Ryan, how you doing?

Ryan nods. Julie comes also comes to the door. She looks at Ryan surprised. There's a pause.

Ma: So, how was dinner?

Marissa asks.

Ju: Oh Fabulous Mariss... I'll tell you more about it tomorrow...

Julie looks at Jimmy. There's a pause.

Ju: I'm going to go to bed.

Jimmy nods.

Ji: I'll be right there.

Julie walks away. Marissa looks at Jimmy. There's an awkward pause.

Ji: So, how was your date?

Jimmy wonders.

Ma: Oh very exciting...

Marissa says vaguely, faking sarcasm. Jimmy nods. There's a pause.

Ma: Well go on Dad, it's Valentine's Day, go get lucky!

Marissa encourages. Jimmy looks at Marissa, then at Ryan suspiciously.

Ji: That's okay, I'll think I'll stay down here for a bit.

Marissa smiles, both touched and annoyed at her father's intrusion.

Ma: We were just saying goodnight Dad.

Marissa insists. Jimmy nods.

Ji: All right, you have five minutes.

Marissa nods.

Ji: Good to see you Ryan.

Ryan nods.

Ry: You too Mr. Cooper.

Jimmy leaves. Marissa looks at Ryan and laughs. Ryan smiles.

Ma: All in the family.

Marissa comments. Ryan nods.

Ry: Yeah, it's nice.

Marissa looks at Ryan seriously. Ryan gets up.

Ry: I better get going...

Ma: Yeah.

Marissa agrees. Ryan gets up. Marissa walks toward Ryan.

Ma: Thanks for a wonderful evening.

Marissa hugs Ryan.

Ry: Back at yah.

They kiss. Ryan looks at Marissa. He walks out of her room. Marissa smiles. She takes off her shirt and lies on her bed in her new wife beater.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and review.

One more post in this episode.


	91. Episode 17: The Valentine, Post 6

Seth is in Summer's house. He knocks on Summer's door nervously. There's a pause. Summer opens the door at looks at Seth. Seth smiles nervously.

Se: Hi Summer.

There's a pause.

Su: What do you want Cohen?

Summer asks dismissiveley. She walks back toward her bed.

Se: Well actually Summer I wanted to talk to you.

Summer looks at Seth. There's a pause. Summer looks at Seth annoyed.

Su: What do you want to say Cohen?

Seth opens his mouth then closes it.

Se: Summer...

He starts. Summer looks at him.

Se: It's Valentine's Day.

Seth says, not knowing what else to say. Summer stands up.

Su: Well thanks for coming all the way over here to tell me that...

She starts to lead Seth out.

Su: And hey, if I ever get amnesia and need to know what day it is, I'll give you a call...

Se: Summer...

Summer looks at Seth exasperated.

Su: Can't you go bother Alex? She has to listen to you!

Summer says, annoyed.

Se: Alex and I broke up.

Seth spits out. Summer looks at Seth.

Su: So of course now you're here...

Summer says cynically.

Su: I think I know where this is going.

She walks back toward her bed. Seth sighs.

Se: Summer, I'm sorry okay. I'm sorry. But I really like you and I want to be with you. I've always wanted you, okay? Ever since I was seven I would convince Marissa into staking out your house with me, okay? And even though you never saw me or spoke to me in school I knew you, and I knew you were awesome, all right?

There's a pause.

Se: And I know I messed it up, and I'm so sorry. Please give me another chance.

There's a pause. Summer looks at Seth. She stands up. She walks toward him.

Su: Was that supposed to convince me?

Summer asks. Seth looks at Summer surprised.

Se: Well, I was kind of hoping...

Seth admits. There's a pause.

Su: After all this, you can't just come in here, on Valentine's Day, and tell me you want to be with me...

Summer says angrily.

Su: Get out.

Summer says. He is about to leave, then decides not to.

Se: No Summer, I will not leave until you give me a shot. Tell me what I can do, I will do anything.

Summer looks at Seth, surprised by his determination. She smiles.

Su: Cover your eyes.

Seth looks at Summer confused.

Se: What?

Su: Cover your eyes or get out.

Summer commands. Seth covers his eyes. There's a pause.

Se: You know, in my mind you are changing into your wonder woman costume...

Seth teases.

Su: I have a few questions for you, but you have to keep your eyes shut the entire time.

Seth nods.

Se: Okay, I'm ready.

Seth says confidently. There's a pause.

Su: What color are my eyes?

Summer starts.

Se: Brown.

Seth quickly answers. There's a pause.

Su: Light or dark?

Se: Dark

Seth answers quickly. Summer pauses.

Se: Those were easy, is this like the SAT, the questions get harder as you go?

Su: Already one step ahead of my last boyfriend.

Summer comments. Seth thinks.

Se: Who was your last boyfriend?

Seth asks, curious.

Su: Was I asking you a question?

Summer says forcefully. Seth stops talking.

Su: What color is my underwear?

Summer asks. Seth pauses, surprised by the question.

Se: Well let's see, you have the pink and the red that I know of.

Summer stops, surprised he knows.

Su: How do you know that?

Seth lowers his head, still having his eyes covered.

Se: Well I saw them once in your room and once in TJ...

Seth comments, mentioning the times they had sex. Summer shakes her head. She gets serious.

Su: Why did you choose Alex over me?

Summer asks. There's a pause.

Se: Because I'm an idiot.

Seth replies. Summer shakes her head.

Su: Nope not good enough, I want a real answer.

Seth sighs. There's a pause.

Se: I thought that you didn't really want me.

Seth answers. There's a pause.

Su: Me too.

Summer replies honestly. Seth is surprised.

Se: Why wouldn't I want to be with you?

Seth asks. There's a pause.

Su: Why wouldn't I want to be with you?

Summer asks in response. Seth is surprised by Summer's answer. There's a pause.

Su: What do you think now?

Summer asks. Seth sighs.

Se: I know that I want you so... it's worth the risk for me.

There's a pause. Summer moves closer to Seth.

Su: and you broke up with Alex?

Summer asks. Seth pauses.

Se: Yes I did.

Seth lies, as Alex broke up with him. Summer sighs. She finally relents. She removes his hand from his eyes. He looks at Seth

Su: Okay Cohen, I'll give you a shot…

Summer says. Seth nods, pleased.

Se: Okay great…  
Summer smiles shyly. Seth moves towards Summer. She moves away.

Su: But by waiting so long to come to your senses, you have forfeited all control of this relationship…

Seth looks at Summer confused.

Su: We will progress at whatever speed I so choose when I so choose.

Summer says, in command. There's a pause.

Se: So, no sex?

Seth asks. Summer shakes her head no.

Su: Not right now.

Summer says non-chalantly. Seth looks at her surprised.

Se: Oh okay, that's fine.

Seth says calmly. Summer nods. There's a pause.

Se: I'm sorry, you don't want to have sex?

Seth asks, unbelievingly.

Su: We can go to the movies, we can hang out with Ryan and Marissa, we can go to the Bait Shop or we can go shopping…

Seth shakes his head.

Su: But no sex until I say so.

Seth looks down and smiles slightly. He looks back up at Summer.

Se: And so it begins…

Seth jokes. Summer looks at Seth.

Su: But not now.

Seth looks at Summer. Summer pushes Seth toward the door.

Su: I'll call you later.

Se: Wait Summer….  
Summer interrupts Seth with a big kiss. She then shuts the door in Seth's face. Summer smiles as she walks back to her bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	92. Episode 18: The Consummation, Post 1

Episode 18- The Consummation

Seth and Summer are in Summer's room. Seth is lying on her bed while Summer is looking in her closet for something.

Se: Is that where you keep your pompoms?

Seth asks. Summer looks at Seth.

Su: What?

Se: Yeah, I mean in the off-season, where do you put them? Is there like some secret storage facility in the school where they put the pompoms or do you take them home?

There's a pause.

Su: What like secret government weapons?

Summer mocks. Seth nods.

Se: Hey, they have a very strong effect on impressionable young boys, like myself, when in the hands of caliente females such as you.

Summer smiles. There's a pause.

Se: So I repeat, where do you keep your pompoms?

There's a pause.

Su: I don't think you can handle the truth.

Summer teases.

Se: I'll make a deal with you, If you tell me where you put your pompoms, and I'll tell you where I stash my pot.

Seth teases. Summer thinks.

Su: Only if you let me stash my stuff there.

Summer quips back. Seth smiles.

Su: I would like to tell you Seth but unfortunately their location has been eternally sunshined from my mind...

Seth shakes his head disbelievingly.

Su: But hey, if you're a good boy I'll bring an outfit with me to our little group get away thing this weekend.

Seth looks at Summer excited.

Se: Which one?

Seth asks. Summer shrugs.

Su: I don't know, I'll see how I feel.

Summer teases. Seth smiles.

Se: If you're into kinky I could always bring the yellow suspenders I wore at Halloween.

Summer gives Seth a piercing look.

Se: Got it, strictly Victorian for us.

Summer smiles.

Se: What are you looking for?

Seth wonders.

Su: Just some supplies for out trip to Vegas with Ryan and Marissa.

Seth nods.

Se: Remind me why we're doing that again.

Summer looks at Seth surprised.

Su: It was Marissa's idea but, why wouldn't we? I mean it's a trip Vegas, the most glamorous place in the world...

Summer says, star-struck.

Su: I mean the lights, and the gambling, and the wealth...

Se: And the strippers and coke-whores willing to sell themselves and their very impressive services to anybody with the appropriate funds.

Seth finishes. Summer's smile goes down.

Su: Don't get any smart ideas!

Summer threatens. Seth smiles.

Se: There is no way that any stripper or coke-whore in Vegas will look hotter than you.

Seth re-assures Summer.

Se: Especially if you're Wonder Woman.

Seth hints. Summer smiles at Seth. She wants to kiss Seth, but exercises restraint and keeps looking in her closet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	93. Episode 18: The Consummation, Post 2

Marissa is up in her room getting packed for the trip. Ryan walks quietly into her room. He sneaks up behind Marissa and puts his hands on her shoulders. Marissa smiles.

Ma: Hey there...

Ryan turns Marissa around. Ryan puts his hands on her cheeks. Marissa shivers slightly.

Ma: Your hands are cold...

Marissa complains. Ryan looks at Marissa, faking disappointment.

Ry: Well your face is hot.

Ryan replies. He moves in close to Marissa.

Ry: This trip is going to be good for us you know?

Ryan says happily. Marissa smiles and nods. Ryan gives Marissa a kiss.

Ry: We just haven't been able to get a moment alone...

Ryan kisses Marissa's neck. Marissa grabs Ryan's hair.

Ma: Yeah, Orange County has been very crowded lately.

Marissa agrees. Ryan nods, as he continues to kiss Marissa's neck.

Ry: You got us separate rooms right?

Ryan asks, short of breath. Marissa nods. She smiles and looks at Ryan.

Ma: You're very horny today, did you forget to bake your apple pie?

Marissa teases, referring to the movie American Pie. Ryan smiles. He moves his hands up and down on Marissa arms. Ryan shrugs.

Ry: I want to be with you so much.

Ryan admits. Marissa looks down on the floor then back up at Ryan.

Ma: This weekend, I promise.

Marissa responds seriously. Ryan smiles.

Ry: How about we just move time forward a little?

Ryan teases. He picks up Marissa and puts her on the bed.

Ma: Wow, technology sure has gone a long way hasn't it?

Ryan nods. They start to kiss heavily on the bed, with Ryan on top of Marissa. Seth starts to walk into Marissa's room.

Se: Hey Marissa, we better hit the...

Seth and Summer walk in and see Ryan and Marissa. Ryan quickly pulls away.

Su: Wow, totally awkward.

Summer says obviously.

Se: Hey guys, you might want to pace yourself we have I whole weekend ahead of us, you wouldn't want to climax to quickly...

Seth says, using the sexual innuendo. Ryan looks at Marissa then walks toward the door. He grabs Seth and they walk out toward the car. Summer walks into Marissa's room.

Su: Wow, you guys are all over each other...

Summer says excitedly. Marissa smiles at Summer.

Ma: This is the weekend.

Marissa says. Summer looks at Marissa confused.

Ma: The weekend.

Marissa repeats, putting emphasis on the "the". Summer stills looks at her confused.

Ma: Ryan and I are going to get it on.

Marissa says bluntly. Summer nods.

Su: Oh okay, you need to be more straightforward, because for me, every weekend is the weekend...

Summer responds.

Ma: Well not anymore...

Marissa teases. Summer shakes his head.

Su: Who says?

Summer responds. Marissa looks at the ground, totally grossed-out.

Ma: This is a very uncomfortable area for me.

Marissa responds.

Su: Hey, after what Seth and I almost walked in on we owe you.

Summer looks back at the door.

Su: Come on we better get going, don't want to be late for your shagging.

Summer teases. Summer starts running downstairs. Marissa grabs her luggage and starts chasing after her. They reach the car at about the same time. Ryan is in the driver's seat and Seth is in the front passenger seat.

Se: I challenged Ryan to a thumb war for the wheel, and he totally kicked my ass.

Ryan nods proudly. Marissa looks at Summer.

Su: Come on, sit in the back with me, we can whisper stuff to each other in the back seat, drive the guys crazy.

Marissa smiles. She jumps in the seat behind Ryan while Summer gets in the seat behind Seth. Marissa reaches over and gives Ryan a kiss. Seth looks at Summer.

Se: Shall we?

Summer looks at Seth. She leans over to give Seth a kiss. Just as they are about to kiss, Ryan violently starts the car, breaking Seth and Summer apart. Seth looks at Ryan annoyed.

Se: You totally did that on purpose.

Seth accuses. Ryan smiles and looks back at Marissa.

Se: Way to salt my game man.

Ryan starts the car and pulls out of the driveway.

Se: The fantastic four, back on the rode again.

Seth says happily. Everybody smiles.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	94. Episode 18: The Consummation, Post 3

They are all in the car riding together. Seth looks out his window.

Se: I spy with my little eye, something...

Summer kicks the back of Seth's seat. Seth looks back at Summer. Summer scowls at Seth.

Su: Seth, five emo CD's, twenty I spies, 5 battleships, and four singing's of 25 bottle's of beer on the wall later...

Summer says calmly.

Su: You're driving me crazy!

Summer yells forcefully. Seth stops talking. There's a pause. Marissa leans in close to Seth.

Ma: I spy with my little eye someone yellow...

She whispers, looking right at Seth. Seth glares at Marissa. Marissa sits down in her chair.

Se: Admit it Summer, all you want to do right now is jump me…

Seth says confidently.

Se: Ryan I think you should pull over, then the car can conveniently run out of gas so you and Marissa can go looking for a gas station, conveniently leaving Summer and I alone to our dirtiness...

Summer looks up surprised.

Su: Like you could last that long!

Summer quips back. Seth looks back at Summer. Summer calms down.

Su: We are in the middle of no where!

Summer points out, trying to be nicer to Seth.

Su: Think how long it would take them to find the gas station, no one could last that long.

Summer says, appeasing Seth. Seth calms down.

Se: Well, at least without some major Kama sutra training...

Seth modifies. There's a pause.

Ma: Ryan, where are we?

Ryan doesn't respond. Seth looks at Ryan.

Se: Yeah man, I think I saw some cows a few miles back, so unless you want to gamble on where the cow will drop her load, I think we're in the wrong place.

Summer looks out the window and notices a big bail of hay.

Su: Oh my god ew.

Summer calls out.

Su: We…are in Hickville.

Marissa gasps.

Ma: Hide all the blacks and homosexuals!

Marissa jokes. Ryan is still silent. Marissa pulls up behind Ryan.

Ma: Hey Ryan, I think we're going the wrong way, I think we should pull over and find out where we are.

There's a pause. Everybody awaits Ryan's response. He doesn't say anything.

Ma: Ryan...

Ry: No, we are not lost, and I would appreciate it if you would get off my back!

Ryan says angrily. Marissa looks at Ryan surprised. She sits back on her seat. Summer looks at Marissa sympathetically. Seth looks at Ryan. There's a pause. Seth sees a sign up ahead.

Se: It's getting pretty late, how about we pull in here and stay the night, we can get to Vegas tomorrow, it's not going anywhere.

Seth says calmly.

Ry: No we need to get there tonight.

Ryan says forcefully. Marissa touches Ryan on the shoulder. Ryan looks back at Marissa. Ryan sighs. He pulls over in front of the building.

Ma: Summer and I will go talk to the owner about getting us a room.

Summer and Marissa get out of the car. Seth looks at Ryan. Ryan looks down embarrassed.

Marissa and Summer walk up to the main office silently. They open the door and walk up to the guy.

Su: Hi, we need two rooms please.

Summer asks.

"I'm sorry ladies, all the rooms are full..."

Summer looks at Marissa.

Ma: Look buddy, spare us the Jesus no room at the inn routine all right? We just need a space to crash for the night.

Marissa says annoyed. There's a pause.

"Well I also rent cabins up that hill over there"

The guy says, pointing up the hill. Marissa nods.

Ma: We'll take it.

Marissa says quickly. Summer looks at the guy.

Su: Excuse me, when you say cabin, do you mean that it's made of wood?

The guy looks at her confused by the question. Marissa looks at Summer.

Su: Look, I necessitate a certain standard of living all right? And one of the requirements on the list is in-door plumbing.

Summer says. The guy leans in close to Summer.

"I don't give a rats ass about your standard of living, I have a cabin for you guys up on that hill, either take it, or you can start getting comfortable in your vehicle out there for the night"

The guy says, grumpy. Marissa looks at Summer. Summer sighs. Marissa hands him the credit card. The guy swipes her card through and gives them the key.

"Enjoy your stay"

The guy says pleasantly. Summer shakes her head. They walk back out toward the car.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	95. Episode 18: The Consummation, Post 4

All four of them walk into the cabin. Summer drops her suitcase. She looks around the cabin.

Su: Oh my god you guys this place is so...

She turns around and sees a huge stuffed bear. She screams. Seth laughs at her. Summer gives Seth a piercing look.

Su: It's not funny Cohen...

She hits the bear. Seth walks over to Summer.

Se: My little baby is afraid of a stuffed bear.

Seth teases. Marissa and Ryan look at each other awkwardly.

Ry: I'm going to put our stuff in the room.

Ryan says quietly to Marissa. He walks away. Summer pulls Seth in close.

Su: Cohen, get us the better room and I promise you will get luckier tonight than you would have gotten in Vegas.

Seth's eyes widen. He runs toward the rooms.

Su: Fight to the death if you have to!

Summer encourages. Summer follows Marissa, who is walking quietly over to the couch.

Su: You okay?

Summer asks concerned. They both sit on the couch. Marissa looks down.

Ma: I mean I know guys want it, but this is ridiculous.

Marissa says angrily. Summer listens intently.

Ma: Like a dog in heat.

Marissa jokes. Summer smiles.

Su: I don't get it, don't you want to be with Ryan?

Summer asks. Marissa nods.

Ma: Of course…

Marissa responds quickly.

Ma: But god what's the hurry? And to be honest the whole surly "I don't need help from anyone" thing isn't exactly a turn on.

Summer looks at Marissa.

Su: I think you should cut Ryan some slack.

Summer advises. Marissa looks at Summer.

Su: I mean everything that's been going on with him and his Uncle, the trial, going to a new school...

Summer lists.

Su: Combined with the type of environment he grew up in, you can't expect him not to go Incredible Hulk every once in a while.

Summer says. Marissa thinks.

Ma: I like the Incredible Hulk.

Marissa says seriously. Summer thinks about it.

Ma: The way he rips off his shirt like that.

Summer nods, visualizing it.

Su: Yeah I see what you mean.

Summer agrees. Marissa smiles.

Ma: I am so telling Seth on you!

Marissa teases. Summer looks at Marissa.

Su: Oh no you don't!

Ma: Seth!

Marissa calls out. Summer covers her mouth. They both smile. There's a pause.

Ma: Yeah maybe you're right.

Marissa decides.

Ma: I mean, I love him, so I have to take all of him, not just the perfect part of him.

Summer looks at Marissa.

Su: Have you told Ryan that?

Marissa looks at Summer confused.

Su: That you love him?

There's a pause. Marissa shakes her head no. Summer looks at Marissa questioningly.

Ma: What's the rush?

Marissa asks. Summer smiles. There's a pause.

Ma: I just wanted to say that I think it's great, the thing with you and Seth.

Marissa says. Summer smiles.

Su: Yeah, well, It's still a work in progress.

Summer starts.

Su: It's a little scary, I've never really had this kind of thing, you know, a full committed relationship, it's kind of tough...

Marissa nods.

Ma: Learning to trust another person?

Marissa asks. Summer looks back at Marissa.

Su: Actually I think the hardest thing is learning to trust myself.

Summer says. Marissa nods. There's a pause.

Ma: As soon as Alex broke up with Seth, I knew that he would come to his senses and come get you, I just knew it.

Summer looks at Marissa surprised.

Su: Alex broke up with him?

Summer asks. Marissa looks at Summer terrified.

Ma: Well I don't know exactly, I think it was a mutual thing.

Marissa says, trying to cover herself.

Su: He told me that he broke up with her.

Summer says upset.

Ma: While I don't know, but what does it matter now? You guys are together and happy.

Marissa says trying to soothe Summer. Summer nods unconvincingly. There's a long pause. Marissa sighs.

Ma: I'm going to go talk to Ryan. You going to your room?

Marissa asks. Summer shakes her head no.

Su: No, I'm going to stay out here for a while.

Summer says quietly. Marissa puts her hand on Summer's shoulder.

Ma: Let me know if the bear comes after you.

Marissa jokes. Summer nods and smiles slightly. Marissa starts walking toward her room, concerned about Summer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	96. Episode 18: The Consummation, Post 5

Ryan is sitting on the bed in a wife beater. Marissa opens the door quietly. Ryan knows Marissa is there, but doesn't look at her. Marissa walks over to Ryan. She sits down next to Ryan on the bed. Ryan looks down. He sighs. He finally looks over at Marissa. Marissa smiles slightly.

Ry: I'm sorry Marissa.

Ryan says plainly. Marissa puts her hand on Ryan's back.

Ma: For what?

Marissa asks inquisitively. Ryan looks down.

Ry: I know this isn't exactly what you had planned for us this weekend.

Ryan says self-consciously.

Ma: Is that was this is about?

Marissa asks.

Ma: You think I'm upset that we're not in Vegas right now?

Ryan looks at Marissa.

Ma: Did I imply that, I mean, did I somehow make you think that I was upset at you?

Marissa asks sincerely. Ryan shakes his head.

Ry: No you didn't, I just...

Ryan pauses.

Ry: I know how important this is to you and I don't want to disappoint you.

Marissa moves her hand up and down on Ryan's back.

Ry: I want everything to be perfect for you, because you're perfect, and you deserve a first time that is worthy of how perfect you are.

Ryan says repetitively. Marissa smiles. She looks down and then back up at Ryan.

Ma: Ryan, I promise you, there is no way that this could be disappointing to me.

Marissa says confidently.

Ma: I know you. I know how sweet you are and I know how much you love me.

There's a pause. Ryan looks at Marissa.

Ma: And I promise you, as long as you are willing to let me in, to give me that shot at being in your mind and heart...

Marissa starts.

Ma: And body.

Marissa adds flirtatiously. Ryan smiles.

Ma: That I will be there. I promise.

There's a pause. Ryan and Marissa stare at each other.

Ry: Marissa...

Ryan starts nervously. There's a pause.

Ry: I love you.

There's a pause. Marissa chuckles slightly.

Ma: I kind of already knew that.

Marissa responds. She kisses Ryan. They start to kiss heavily. Marissa takes off her shirt. She is wearing the wife beater that Ryan gave her on Valentine's Day. They look at each other. They both smile.

Ma: I feel like we are on the same basketball team.

Marissa jokes. Ryan kisses Marissa neck.

Ry: You want to play, shirts against skin?

Ryan asks, flirtatiously. Marissa grabs Ryan hair.

Ma: Who's shirts and who's skin?

Marissa wonders. Ryan answers by pulling Marissa's wife beater off. Marissa smiles. Ryan starts to kiss her chest.

Ma: Oh no you don't...

Marissa responds. She pulls Ryan's wife beater off. Ryan smiles.

Ry: I guess we'll have to be on the same team.

Ryan responds. Marissa looks at Ryan seriously.

Ma: Always.

She responds. There's a pause. Ryan starts kissing Marissa's chest again. They fall down on the bed. Ryan is on top of Marissa.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.

I really wanted to go further but in order to keep me T rating I had to stop. One more post this episode, it's a SS post.


	97. Episode 18: The Consummation, Post 6

Seth is in their room making the bed. Summer walks in quietly. Seth turns around and notices her standing there. Seth smiles.

Se: Hey Summer...

Summer walks quietly over to Seth.

Se: In case you haven't noticed, this bed is way bigger than Ryan and Marissa's...

Seth starts. Summer isn't responding.

Se: And this bed...

Seth falls on the bed.

Se: Is so comfortable.

Seth adds, being playful. There's a pause. He looks up at Summer. Summer has no reaction.

Se: I think this definitely warrants me my reward.

Seth says, reminding Summer what she said earlier. He grabs Summer's hand to pull her down on the bed but Summer pulls away. Seth looks at Summer surprised. He sits up on the bed.

Se: What's going on?

Seth asks seriously. There's a pause. Summer sits down next to Seth.

Su: You lied to me.

Summer says somberly.

Se: All right, so Marissa's bed was more comfortable, I'm sorry, but they had this whole serious first time thing so I couldn't bring myself to do it.

Summer shakes her head.

Se: I have failed you my lady.

Seth jokes. He gets on the ground and bows to Summer. Summer scoffs to herself.

Se: You want me to kiss your feet?

Seth continues, flirtatiously. Summer gets up and walks towards the door.

Su: Seth, I need you to stop talking for once and listen to me!

Summer says angrily. Seth stands up and looks at Summer.

Su: I am going to give you one chance to come clean, just tell me that you lied and we can forget this happened.

Summer offers. Seth thinks. He shakes his head, seriously not remembering when he had lied.

Se: Whatever I did, I would like to offer a formal apology in advance.

Seth responds.

Su: You told me that you broke up with Alex!

Summer says angrily. Seth nods. Summer looks at him confused.

Su: So Alex didn't break up with you?

Summer asks. Seth realizes his mistake. There's a pause.

Su: Don't lie to me Seth.

Summer warns. Seth sighs.

Se: While, technically she did...

Summer immediately starts to walk out of the room. Seth quickly follows her.

Su: Alex dumps you so you like turn to plan b.

Summer says bitterly pointing to herself. Seth shakes his head no.

Se: It wasn't like that okay? It was a mutual thing, we both knew that it wasn't working.

They are both in the living room.

Su: Why didn't you just tell me that?

Summer asks Seth loudly.

Su: Instead you lied to me about it.

Seth looks at Summer.

Se: Summer I didn't lie to you.

Seth denies. Summer shakes her head in disbelief.

Se: We both wanted it, okay? Being with you isn't plan b!

Seth says emphatically.

Se: And when she broke up both with me I wasn't heart-broken, far from it, I was actually relieved.

Seth says, trying to convince Summer.

Se: Because now I could be with you.

Seth says sincerely.

Se: Choosing Alex was a big mistake. I want to be with you.

There's a pause. Summer looks down at the ground. Seth puts his hands on Summer's shoulders.

Se: You're just going to have to trust me.

Summer looks up at Seth.

Su: How can I trust you if all you do is lie to me?

Summer asks rhetorically. Seth looks at Summer surprised. She removes Seth's hands from her shoulders. She walks toward to couch and sits down. Seth stands there stunned.

Su: I think I'm going to sleep on the couch tonight.

Summer says quietly. There's a pause.

Se: Summer what does this mean?

Seth asks. There's another pause. Summer looks at Seth.

Su: I need some time.

Summer decides. She looks back down. There's a pause. Seth moves toward her.

Se: Summer...

Su: You can leave now.

Summer interrupts. Seth stands there silently. He finally walks back into the room. Summer lies down on the couch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	98. Episode 19: The Charges, Post 1

Episode 19- The Charges

Seth and Marissa are in Seth's room doing homework. Marissa is sitting at the desk working while Seth is lying on his bed. He looks over at Marissa who is smiling ear to ear. Seth shakes his head.

Se: Stop it Marissa!

Seth says annoyed. Marissa looks at him.

Ma: Stop what?

Marissa asks innocently. Seth stares at her.

Se: The smiling, the being nice, the genuine happiness in Newport without the aid of prescription drugs.

Seth jokes. Marissa just shrugs and returns to her work.

Se: For god's sake Marissa please say something cynical.

Seth begs. Marissa shakes her head.

Se: Marissa, the world is an ugly place. Puppies get murdered, Death-cab gets labeled as pop, and, worst of all...our parents have sex.

Seth finishes. Marissa looks at Seth awkwardly.

Se: Think about it. Your Mom, and Your Dad...

Seth makes a humping motion.

Se: Scary isn't it?

Marissa laughs at Seth.

Ma: Seth, I don't think I could be cynical if I wanted to. All cynicism has seeped from my body... a little love bird has shot down my black crow...

Marissa says, being sappy. Seth lowers his head somberly.

Se: I know today is a very sad day for us all.

Seth pauses.

Se: Today we mourn the death of Marissa Cooper's cynicism.

Seth jokes. Marissa shakes her head.

Se: She will be missed by all.

Marissa shakes it off. Seth sighs.

Se: Wow, Ryan must be very powerful to have changed you so much in one sitting.

Seth teases. Marissa looks at Seth. Seth looks back at her astonished.

Se: There's been more then one sitting?

Marissa shakes her head yes, smiling from ear to ear.

Se: Twice?

Marissa nods. Seth sits-up.

Se: Thrice?

Seth continues. There's a pause. Marissa finally shakes her head.

Se: Four times?

Seth asks, but then quickly decides that he doesn't want to know.

Se: Never mind, God! Is Ryan's Uncle dealing Levitra now? We just returned from that horrible cabin two weeks ago!

Seth says exasperated. Marissa looks at Seth.

Ma: You loved that cabin.

Marissa points out. Seth shakes his head no.

Se: No way, it was terrible, it was old and dusty and the bed gave me permanent back damage.

Seth complains.

Se: And what was the point? We never did go to Vegas.

Marissa shrugs.

Ma: We all decided that it would be best if we just went home.

Marissa reminds him. Seth nods.

Se: Yeah, and do you remember how awkward the ride home was? You and Ryan were up front holding hands and glaring at each other every five seconds while Summer sat as far away from me as she possibly could, and didn't say a single word to me the entire time.

Seth says angrily. There's a pause.

Se: I felt like I was in fifth-grade again.

Seth says sadly. Marissa looks at Seth.

Ma: Still haven't heard from Summer?

Marissa deduces. Seth nods somberly.

Ma: I'm sorry Seth, I really am, and I'm not trying to be unsympathetic but, things with me and Ryan are so good right now that...

Marissa stops. She looks at Seth.

Ma: I think the time is going to come when you are going to have to stop waiting for her to come around, and go over there and get her yourself.

Marissa advises. There's a pause. Marissa's cell phone rings. She picks it up.

Ma: Hello.

Ry: Hey Marissa...

Ryan says quickly. Marissa smiles.

Ma: Hey you...

Marissa says flirtatiously. Seth shakes his head. Marissa remembers Seth is there and tones it down a little.

Ry: Hey I tried to call your house, where are you right now?

Ryan wonders.

Ma: I'm at Seth's.

Marissa answers plainly.

Ry: That's good actually, cause I need to talk to Sandy.

Marissa starts to get worried.

Ma: Why, what's going on?

Ry: It's nothing really, just some general legal questions.

Ryan responds. Marissa looks down.

Ma: Ryan, what's wrong?

Marissa asks seriously. There's a pause. Ryan sighs.

Ry: I may be in some trouble.

Ryan responds vaguely. Marissa looks at Seth scared. Seth is wondering what's going on. There's a pause.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	99. Episode 19: The Charges, Post 2

Later that day, Marissa re-enters the Cohen house. Ryan is sitting in the living room alone. Marissa walks quickly to Ryan.

Ma: Ryan, are you okay? What's going on?

Ryan looks at Marissa.

Ry: Yeah, I'm fine.

Ryan says. They kiss. Marissa looks at Ryan.

Ma: What happened? Did your Uncle do something?

Marissa asks, concerned. Ryan shakes his head no. There's a pause.

Ry: Look, Sandy will be here in a second, I think it would be better if he explained what's going on.

Marissa looks at Ryan, slightly annoyed. She finally sits down next to him. Ryan puts his hand on Marissa's back. There's a pause as they sit waiting for Sandy.

Ma: Deja-vu...

Marissa comments, remembering the last time they met with Sandy for his Uncle's trial. Ryan doesn't say anything. Sandy enters the room.

Sa: Hey guys...

He sits down on the chair across from them. He sighs.

Sa: I called my contacts at the DA's office, and unfortunately I just can't make this thing go away.

Ryan nods. Marissa looks at Sandy.

Ma: What go away? What's going on?

Sandy looks at Ryan, wondering why he hasn't told her. Sandy finally looks back at Marissa.

Sa: Well apparently Ryan's testimony in his Uncle's trial triggered another investigation...

Sandy starts.

Sa: The police in Chino have been putting a case together against Ryan for the past couple months.

Sandy continues. Marissa looks at Ryan then over at Sandy.

Ma: The police in Chino? Ryan hasn't lived there in nine months!

Marissa points out. Sandy looks down. There's a pause.

Ma: What kind of charges?

Marissa asks. There's a pause. Sandy looks at Ryan, but Ryan doesn't say anything.

Sa: Drug trafficking.

Marissa leans forward on the couch. There's a pause.

Ma: Like what his uncle was charged with?

Marissa wonders. Sandy shakes his head no.

Sa: Much more serious.

Sandy admits.

Sa: If Ryan gets convicted he could spend five to ten years in jail.

Marissa shakes her head in disbelief. There's a pause. Ryan is sitting there quietly.

Ma: How could they send him to jail! He's not even 18!

Marissa says sadly. There's a pause.

Sa: They're going to charge him as an adult. He no longer lives with his parents, he takes up a huge load of his own expenses and he can fully comprehend the consequences of his actions.

Sandy lists.

Sa: In the state's eyes those facts make him an adult.

Marissa leans back on the sofa. Ryan puts his arm around Marissa. Marissa doesn't look at Ryan.

Sa: I think our best play right now is to try and plea-bargain out to a lesser charge.

Sandy advises. Ryan shakes his head no.

Ry: I'm not pleading guilty to anything.

Ryan says determinedly. There's a pause. Sandy shakes his head.

Sa: Ryan, I really don't think you understand the seriousness of this situation...

Sandy starts.

Ry: I do understand.

Ryan interrupts.

Ry: My whole life, the situation has been serious.

Ryan says. Marissa looks at Ryan.

Ry: If I plea guilty, then I am giving into it.

Ryan points out. There's a pause.

Ry: I want to get rid of it, once and for all. Leave it all behind.

Ryan says. There's a long pause.

Sa: Well then, I guess our next move is to prepare for trial.

Sandy finally says, breaking the silence.

Sa: The trial won't be until this summer, so that should give us plenty of time to prepare our case.

Ryan nods. There's a pause.

Sa: I have to get back to work.

Sandy stands up. He looks at Ryan.

Sa: I suggest you re-think the plea bargain, I think it's your best option here.

Sandy says. Ryan doesn't say anything. Sandy walks out of the living room. Marissa looks at Ryan.

Ma: Why don't you listen to Sandy?

Marissa pleads. Ryan stands up.

Ry: I already told you why.

Ryan says defensively. Ryan walks toward the kitchen. Marissa follows him in there.

Ma: Ryan, please talk to me.

Ryan looks down.

Ma: Tell me what happened. Let me help you.

Ryan finally looks up at Marissa.

Ry: Nothing, all right? I didn't do it.

Ryan starts to walk toward the door. Marissa follows Ryan.

Ma: Then where is this coming from? Does the DA have some kind of personal vendetta against you or something? Your great grandfather had an affair with his great Uncle's wife and now he want's revenge?

Marissa says, being sarcastic. Ryan opens the door out of the house.

Ma: It doesn't make any sense. There's something you are not telling me.

Ryan looks Marissa straight in the eye.

Ry: I didn't do anything wrong.

Ryan says determinedly.

Ry: Why won't you just believe me?

Ryan says angrily. Ryan opens the door to leave.

Ma: I do...

Marissa starts, but Ryan shuts the door behind him.

Ma: believe you.

Marissa finishes to herself. She stares at the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	100. Episode 19: The Charges, Post 3

Seth enters the Bait Shop by himself. It is full with people anxiously waiting for the concert to start. Seth finds an open spot at the bar and sits down. A bartender comes up to him.

Se: Hi, I am looking for Alex Kelley, do you know if she's around?

The bartender shakes her head no. Seth nods.

Se: All right, can I have a coke please.

She walks away. Seth sighs. There's a pause. Seth looks around and sees Alex in the corner. He waves at her but she doesn't respond. He keeps waving but Alex doesn't notice. She walks over in Seth's direction. Seth touches her arm as she walks by. She turns and smiles at Seth.

Al: Hey Seth!

She says excitedly and hugs him. Seth smiles, relieved.

Se: I thought that you were ignoring me...

Seth admits.

Se: I had flashbacks to when we were dating.

Seth teases. Alex's hits Seth.

Al: No, I'm just crazy busy trying to set up for the concert.

Seth nods understandingly. Alex looks around.

Al: Are you here alone?

Alex wonders.

Se: In fact I am.

Seth confirms.

Al: What, your friends don't enjoy emo?

Alex teases. Seth shrugs.

Se: I think everyone is already emotional enough, they don't really need a musical aid.

Seth responds.

Se: But, I was hoping you could take a quick break and chat with your lovable ex with whom you now have an amiable friendship.

Alex looks at Seth impressed.

Al: Well who could resist a proposition like that?

Alex teases. She sits next to Seth.

Al: You have five minutes.

Se: That's all I need.

Alex smiles.

Al: Yeah that's what you said in bed too...

Alex teases. Seth looks at Alex.

Se: Wow, low blow...

Alex nods.

Al: Literally.

Alex points out. Seth shakes his head.

Se: Okay, I would love to spend all our time on thinly vailed sexual innuendo banter, but we have other matters on hand here...

Alex nods.

Al: What did Summer do now?

Alex asks, predicting the question.

Se: Well Summer is upset because Marissa accidentally told her that you broke up with me...

Alex looks at Seth confused.

Al: I don't get it, what's the big deal?

Seth looks down.

Se: I kind of told her that it was the other way around.

Seth admits. Alex sighs.

Al: Okay, now I see the problem.

Alex understands. There's a pause.

Al: Well, didn't you explain it to her, tell her that it was a mutual thing?

Seth nods.

Se: Yeah I did, but she said she needed "some time".

Seth says annoyed.

Se: Two weeks later, I'm wondering how much time it takes to forgive a liar.

There's a pause. Seth looks at Alex.

Se: I didn't intentionally lie to her, I just didn't think it was a big deal.

Seth pauses

Se: She just took it so seriously.

Seth finishes. There's a pause.

Al: Seth, I think the fact that she took it so seriously proves that she is finally taking you seriously.

Alex comforts. Seth nods. There's a pause. Seth looks at Alex.

Se: I'm glad I met you.

Seth says seriously. There's a pause.

Se: Cause now when Marissa gets tired of hearing me whine I can come to you.

Seth teases. Alex smiles. There's a pause.

Al: And you continue to whine endlessly to me about Summer or whatever you want...

Alex says.

Al: under one condition.

Alex requires. Seth anxiously awaits her condition.

Al: That you tell nobody else that you broke up with me... I do have a reputation to uphold.

Alex teases. Seth smiles.

Al: Although how anyone could believe that is beyond me.

Seth looks at his watch.

Se: Isn't it time for you to go back to work?

Seth teases. Alex smiles.

Al: Yeah it is.

Alex stands up. He puts his hand on Seth shoulder as she walks by.

Al: See ya later.

She walks away. Seth looks out on the stage, realizing the he was so caught up in his own drama that he didn't notice that the band had started playing.

As Alex walks away from Seth, she decides that she is going call Summer tomorrow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	101. Episode 19: The Charges, Post 4

Summer is in her room watching TV. Her phone starts ringing. At first she doesn't answer it, thinking it might be Seth. She finally decides to answer it.

Su: Hello.

She says, expecting it to be Seth.

Al: Hi Summer, it's Alex.

There's a pause.

Su: Alex who?

Summer asks.

Al: Alexander the Great.

Alex teases.

Al: It's Alex Kelly, the manager of the Bait shop.

Summer nods to herself.

Su: Right, that Alex

Summer replies.

Su: The semi-gay, boyfriend stealing, guitar playing slut who killed Caitlan.

Summer says bitterly. Alex shrugs to herself.

Al: Actually Summer you aren't really that far off, all but the last two things are true.

Alex replies non-chalantly.

Al: And it's called bisexual, did you grow up in the South or something?

Alex teases calmly.

Al: You ever want to test your own sexual boundaries just let me know.

Alex finishes, knowing that would drive Summer crazy. Summer scoffs at Alex.

Su: You are so... ew.

Summer decides.

Su: I'm hanging up.

Al: Wait Summer...

Alex says, trying to stop Summer from hanging up the phone. There's a pause.

Al: Look, I didn't call to give you a hard time, although I do enjoy it so.

Alex admits. There's a pause. Summer sighs.

Su: Then why did you call?

Summer asks impatiently. There's a pause.

Al: I wanted to put in a good word for Seth.

Alex says seriously. Summer shakes her head.

Al: You really should give him a chance, I know you too will be great together.

Su: This isn't a job interview Alex, all right? I don't accept references.

Summer says, annoyed. There's a pause.

Al: Summer, he wants you, I swear. And I wouldn't call you up to tell you that unless it was true.

There's a pause. Summer looks down.

Su: I know he does.

Summer replies seriously.

Al: Then what more do you need?

Alex wonders. There's a pause. Summer sighs. She hangs up the phone.

Al: Summer? Summer?

Alex realizes that they have been disconnected. She hangs up her phone.

Summer looks at Seth's phone number on her cell phone. She hangs up her phone and continues watching TV.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.

One more post this episode, it's a RM post.


	102. Episode 19: The Charges, Post 5

I know that most of the people who read this fic are probably O.C. fans so they don't really care about this but, I am really upset from the recent news that the Palladinos aren't coming back to Gilmore Girls next season! I try to model my writing/storytelling after them (although I don't flatter myself cause I'm not even close to being that good) so it was very sad to me to hear the news that they wouldn't be returning next season. They wrote a large majority of all the episodes and basically ran every aspect of the show. I can't imagine what the show will be like without the witty dialogue and storytelling of Dan and Amy Palladino. Hopefully the show can still survive and flourish but I don't think it will ever be as good again. Does anyone else feel my pain? Anyway, sorry for my little tangent, here's my next post:

Marissa is walking into her room. As she opens her door she is surprised to see Ryan sitting on her bed. Ryan looks at Marissa.

Ry: Hey...

Ma: Hey...

They quickly exchange.

Ma: How did you get in here?

Ryan looks at Marissa confused.

Ma: I mean, do my parents know you're here?

Ryan nods.

Ry: Yeah they invited me in.

Marissa nods.

Ma: Well good, I am surprised they let you in, my parents are like rabid watch-dogs, you should see what they do to the gardener, they never ever let him in the house.

Ryan looks at Marissa confused.

Ry: Are you comparing me to the gardener?

Ryan asks seriously. Marissa sighs.

Ma: No Ryan I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that.

She sits down next to Ryan.

Ma: I was just trying to lighten the mood with one of my fantastic one-liners.

Ryan nods without saying anything. There's a pause. Ryan finally speaks.

Ry: You were right earlier, when you said I was hiding something.

Ryan admits. Marissa lowers her head.

Ry: Since I was born, my Dad had been dealing drugs to the neighborhood...

Ryan starts.

Ry: claimed he and my mother couldn't take care of both Trey and me under their regular jobs.

Ryan says calmly. Marissa listens intently.

Ry: As Trey and I grew up, my Dad started to include us more and more in the business.

Ryan pauses. He lowers his head.

Ry: Of course I knew about it, and I did a few things here and there but... it was my older brother Trey who really did most of the dealing.

Ryan looks over at Marissa then down at the ground.

Ry: When my father got arrested Trey took over the family business... really put pressure on me to get involved more.

Ryan looks at Marissa. Marissa looks at Ryan, not reacting at all.

Ry: So I helped Trey here and there on a couple of runs. I knew it was wrong, and I tried to get out of it, that's why I did well in school and applied for a scholarship at Harbor but, What was I supposed to do? This is my family. My Mom was a mess and Trey was paying the bills.

Marissa puts her hand on Ryan's back.

Ry: When my Mom ran away, it triggered something inside me, I had to get out of there before Trey went down, and I went down with him.

Ryan looks straight ahead at Marissa's wall.

Ry: So I moved in with my Uncle.

Marissa looks at Ryan concerned.

Ry: Now I know that my Uncle is not perfect but his dealings are very small in comparison to my brother's, he doesn't get me involved, and here I have some escape, I have School and Seth and of course you...

Ryan says, without looking at Marissa. Marissa smiles.

Ry: So there you go, that's the story.

Ryan says, finally finished. There's a pause. Marissa is unsure of what she should say.

Ry: Now would be an appropriate time for one of your fantastic one-liners.

Ryan coaches. There's a pause.

Ma: You want to have sex?

Marissa asks. Ryan looks at Marissa.

Ma: It was the only thing I could think of that would make you smile.

Marissa admits. Ryan smiles.

Ma: So what do we do now?

Marissa asks seriously. Ryan looks at her.

Ry: I have to go to Chino and try to straighten things out.

Marissa looks at Ryan concerned.

Ma: For how long?

Ryan shrugs.

Ry: I don't know, at least a couple weeks. As long as it takes me to find out where this thing is coming from.

Ma: What about your schoolwork?

Marissa asks concerned.

Ry: I'll take care of it before I leave.

Marissa nods. She smiles and looks at Ryan.

Ma: Of course you will, studious guy...

Marissa teases. Ryan smiles and shakes his head.

Ry: You're never going to let me live that down are you?

Marissa smiles.

Ma: No I won't...

Marissa responds. Both their smiles quickly fade away. Marissa kisses Ryan then pulls him into a hug. There's a pause.

Ma: That offer from earlier is still on the table.

Marissa reminds him. Ryan doesn't say anything. They keep hugging.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	103. Episode 20: The Waiting Period, Post 1

Episode 20- The Waiting Period

Marissa and Summer are at Summer's house after school. Summer pulls out two tops. She shows them to Marissa.

Su: How about these?

Summer wonders. Marissa looks at Summer confused.

Su: One for me, one for you, they're coordinated, but not double-mint twins...

Summer points out.

Su: And they both look hot. Well, mine a little more than yours but they're my clothes so I think I have the right of first refusal.

Marissa shakes her head.

Ma: And why do we need to coordinate our outfits?

Marissa wonders.

Su: For the party tonight...

Summer says obviously.

Su: Get us sexy singles back on the market.

Summer looks at her reflection in the mirror. Marissa smiles and shakes her head.

Ma: I think it would be a little early to call either of us "sexy singles".

Marissa replies. Summer looks at Marissa. Summer grabs her own breasts.

Su: I don't think they are going to grow much more.

Summer replies seriously. Marissa laughs.

Ma: That's not what I meant.

Marissa modifies.

Ma: Ryan and I aren't broken up, he's just taking care of a few things in Chino.

Summer puts the tops back into her closet.

Su: Okay, but what happens when he comes back?

Summer wonders. Marissa doesn't answer.

Su: What if he gets convicted and gets sent to jail, will you wait 5-10 years for him?

There's a pause.

Ma: Well, I already waited 16, what's another 10?

Marissa jokes. Summer looks at Marissa. Marissa sighs.

Ma: I don't know, I'm trying not to think about it.

Marissa admits. There's a pause.

Su: Fine, you can stay home, but I'm going to go out and have some fun...

Marissa shakes her head.

Ma: Okay, but I think the only fair way would be to put an asterisk on your lips.

Summer looks at Marissa confused.

Ma: Property of Seth Cohen, awaiting occupation.

Marissa jokes. Summer shakes her head.

Su: I'm about to lease them to a new tenant.

Summer says seriously. Marissa lowers her head.

Ma: Just, don't leave too early for your party.

Marissa suggests. Summer looks at Marissa curious.

Su: You have some inside information?

Marissa doesn't respond at first.

Ma: Just trust me.

Marissa says. Summer looks down. There's a pause.

Ma: I have to go, I have a phone date with Ryan tonight.

Summer smiles slightly. Marissa starts to walk toward the door.

Su: A phone date...how fun.

Summer says sarcastically. Marissa looks back at Summer.

Ma: Throw in a little phone sex and it can be.

Marissa jokes. Summer smiles. Marissa walks out of Summer's room. Summer looks at the top she was going to wear out tonight. She puts it back in the closet. Summer sighs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	104. Episode 20: The Waiting Period, Post 2

Summer is sitting down in her room. Seth slowly opens the door to her room. Summer looks at Seth.

Se: Hi Summer.

Seth says quietly. He walks toward Summer on her bed.

Su: Hey Cohen.

Summer says sincerely. Seth sits down on the bed.

Se: Am I too early? Cause I don't know if you need more time, but I could always leave...

Seth asks, mocking his own lack of expediency. Summer shakes her head.

Su: No, it's okay, you can stay.

Summer replies normally. There's a pause.

Se: So I'm going to be brief, cause I'm fairly sure that we've had this scene before.

Seth starts, jokingly. Summer listens to Seth.

Se: I just have to tell you that...

Seth pauses. Summer is sitting calmly.

Se: When I went over to the Bait Shop the night that Alex broke up with me...

Seth pauses.

Se: I was going to break up with her.

Seth spits out.

Se: I swear I was, she just beat me to the punch, so to speak...

There's a pause. Summer nods.

Su: Okay...

Summer responds, believing him. There's a pause.

Se: And I am sincerely sorry that I lied to you.

Seth adds.

Se: I never meant to hurt you.

There's a pause. Summer sighs and then looks up at Seth.

Se: So now that I've paid penance for my sins, do you think we could just do this thing already? I mean we've spent this whole year going back and forth, all the drama, and I know it's partly my fault…

Summer looks at Seth skeptically.

Se: okay mostly my fault.

Seth concedes. Summer smiles.

Se: but I think it's time.

Seth decides.

Se: But if you want to make me jump through some more hoops I'll do it.

Seth tells Summer.

Se: But I promise you that this time I won't screw up.

Summer smiles slightly. She puts her hand on Seth's shoulder.

Su: Yeah, I think you're right, it is time.

Summer agrees. Seth smiles. They kiss. Summer smiles at Seth. They kiss again.

Se: So what do you want to _do_ now?

Seth asks suggestively. Summer thinks.

Su: I have the Valley on DVD...

Seth looks at Summer excited.

Se: Oh, can we watch the one where Jake and Candy have their first kiss?

Seth asks excitedly. Summer looks at Seth surprised.

Se: Marissa makes me watch it.

Seth feebly defends himself. Summer smiles.

Su: Sure she does...

Summer teases. She kisses Seth. There's a pause. She grabs the DVD from her closet. Summer and Seth stare at each other.

Se: Summer...

Seth starts. Summer looks at Seth seriously.

Se: I love you.

Seth finishes. Summer smiles back at Seth.

Su: I love you too.

Summer responds. They kiss heavily. Summer pulls away.

Su: But I'm still not having sex with you...

Summer jokes.

Se: Never?

Seth asks terrified.

Su: Not _never_, just not right now...

Summer corrects. Summer puts the DVD in the machine. Seth and Summer kiss again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.

I promise, this is it, Seth and Summer are now together for good (at least until the end of the season, LOL. I am so cruel.)


	105. Episode 20: The Waiting Period, Post 3

Marissa is lying alone in her room. There's a knock at the door.

Ma: Come in.

Marissa calls out. Seth opens the door. Seth and Summer both walk into her room. Marissa looks at them and smiles.

Se: Hey Marissa...

Marissa sits up on her bed.

Su: How you doing?

Summer wonders. Marissa looks at Summer than at Seth.

Ma: Better…

Marissa says happily at the sight of Seth and Summer together. There's a pause.

Ma: You guys don't have to be here right now...

Marissa insists.

Ma: I'm sure there are some other things you'd rather be doing.

Marissa jokes. Seth and Summer look at each other.

Su: All that stuff can wait.

Summer replies. Seth nods. Marissa looks down.

Ma: Thanks guys.

There's a pause.

Se: So what have you heard from Ryan?

Seth wonders. Marissa shakes her head.

Ma: Not much... he's keeping it very close to the vest.

Marissa responds.

Su: So, you want to go to the Bait Shop with us?

Summer offers. Seth nods.

Se: Yeah, you and Alex can take turns insulting me.

Summer looks at Seth. She looks at Marissa.

Su: On second thought, you want to go anywhere else but the Bait Shop?

Summer decides, wanting to stay far away from Alex. Marissa smiles. She shakes her head.

Ma: No it's okay, I think I'll stay here, I'm expecting a call from Ryan tonight.

Summer and Seth look at each other. Seth signals Summer to give them a second. Summer stands up.

Su: Well, if you change your mind I'll be in the car.

Summer offers as she gets up. She kisses Seth.

Se: I'll be right there.

Seth promises. Summer nods.

Ma: Thanks Summer.

Summer walks out of Marissa's room. There's a pause. Seth looks at Marissa. Marissa sighs.

Se: You sure you don't want to go out with us?

Marissa shakes her head. There's a pause.

Se: You know, I'm rarely in a situation in our relationship where I can give advice...

Seth starts. Marissa smiles.

Ma: but now that you're with Summer you are the relationship expert.

Marissa finishes sarcastically. Seth smiles.

Se: Well, I did manage to get her.

Seth points out. Marissa smiles.

Ma: It only took you eight years…

Marissa jokes. Seth looks at Marissa.

Ma: Come on admit it, you totally lucked out that someone as hot as her would even look in your direction.

Marissa teases. Seth shrugs.

Se: You know, I have three beautiful girls who don't mind hanging with me so, considering my prospects I'm fairly satisfied with that.

Marissa smiles. There's a pause.

Ma: So... your words of wisdom...

Marissa reminds him. Seth nods.

Se: That's right, okay.

Seth pauses.

Se: Thou shalt have no other Gods be-

Seth starts jokingly. Marissa smiles. There's a pause.

Se: Waiting around here in your room isn't going to make Ryan come back sooner...

Seth points out.

Se: You really should get out some.

There's a pause. Marissa waits for more.

Ma: Is that it?

Marissa teases. Seth nods.

Ma: Oh okay.

Marissa replies. There's a pause.

Ma: Seth it's not that easy, I love Ryan.

Seth looks down.

Ma: And he's facing imminent prosecution... think about what you would do in my situation.

Seth thinks.

Se: Okay, I'm on Brokeback Mountain and my brooding bad-boy hubby is facing incarceration...

Seth jokes. Marissa smiles and looks at Seth.

Ma: I don't want Ryan to feel alone. If he calls and I'm not here to answer he'll feel like I've abandoned him.

There's a pause.

Ma: I have to sacrifice temporary enjoyment and help Ryan through this.

Marissa sighs. Seth nods.

Se: All right, I understand.

Seth gets up from the bed.

Se: But I'm around so, if you want to hang anytime anywhere I'm always available.

Marissa smiles. Seth starts to walk toward the door.

Ma: Thanks for helping me kill some time.

Seth smiles to himself. He starts to walk out the door.

Se: I hope the DA doesn't come after me.

Seth jokes. He closes the door to Marissa's room. Marissa lies down on her bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	106. Episode 20: The Waiting Period, Post 4

Summer is waiting for Seth in his car. Seth finally gets into the driver seat. Seth looks at Summer.

Se: Marissa will not be joining us for this evening's activities.

Seth says somberly. Summer looks down. There's a pause.

Se: It seems like Marissa has gotten much more serious lately.

Summer shrugs.

Su: Well that's a common side effect when your boyfriend is being charged with a felony.

Summer replies.

Su: But hey, if Ryan goes to prison then at least they can have crazy "getting out of prison" sex when he's released.

Seth looks at Summer.

Se: Please don't say that to Marissa.

Seth requests. Summer nods.

Su: Yeah that was a tad insensitive.

Summer realizes. Seth nods. There's a pause.

Se: I wish she would go out with us though, I think it would be good for her to get her mind off of it.

Summer puts his hand on Seth's shoulder.

Su: Well look at it this way, now our time together will be a little more intimate.

Summer kisses Seth. Seth looks down sadly.

Su: You know what has happened right?

Seth looks at Summer confused.

Su: Ryan has spread his broodyiness to Marissa and you by extension... like some bacterial disease or something.

Summer looks at Seth.

Su: Well I am immune to his melanitis.

Summer says happily.

Su: And I will found the antidote and pull you out of it too.

Summer says, determined. There's a pause.

Se: Who's going to pull Marissa out of it?

Summer sighs and looks at Seth.

Su: You know, most girls would get upset if their new boyfriend starting obsessing about another girl.

Summer says, only half-seriously. Seth smiles slightly.

Se: Yeah I'm sorry.

Summer smiles.

Su: Well to make it up to me, we are going watch a romantic comedy tonight, which conveniently enough was also going to be your first treatment.

Seth shakes his head.

Se: Summer, you are dating _me_ now,

Seth points out.

Se: how much more romance and comedy do you need?

Seth jokes. Summer smiles. Seth sighs.

Se: Who's in it?

Seth asks reluctantly.

Su: Reese Witherspoon.

Seth nods.

Se: Well, okay.

Seth says enthusiastically. Summer hits Seth.

Su: You have a thing for Reese Witherspoon?

Summer asks. Seth shakes his head no.

Se: No I don't, I'm just trying to make my beautiful girlfriend happy.

Seth replies teasingly. Summer looks at Seth.

Su: Uh-hu

She responds, not believing him. Seth leans in to kiss her.

Su: Just promise me you're not picturing Reese Witherspoon right now.

Summer jokes. He smiles. He kisses her. There's a pause.

Su: Let's go Cohen, we'll miss the previews!

Summer orders. Seth starts the car and pulls out of the driveway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.

One more post in this episode.


	107. Episode 20: The Waiting Period, Post 5

Marissa is sitting at home watching TV waiting for Ryan's call. Finally the phone rings and she quickly picks it up.

Ma: Hello

Ry: Hey.

Marissa smiles.

Ma: Hey, how you doing?

There's a pause.

Ry: Don't worry about me.

Ryan responds non-chalantly.

Ry: How was your day?

Ryan asks, changing the subject.

Ma: It was kind of bad.

Marissa admits. There's a pause. Ryan sighs.

Ma: Is everything okay?

Marissa asks concerned. Ryan pauses.

Ry: Listen Marissa, I need to tell you something.

Marissa doesn't respond.

Ry: I'm going to be spending more time in Chino than I had first planned.

Marissa frowns.

Ma: Why, what happened?

Marissa sits up on her bed.

Ry: Well, I just... things are more complicated than I thought...

Ryan says, stuttering. Marissa is confused.

Ma: So when are you coming back?

There's a pause. Ryan looks down. Marissa waits for a response.

Ry: Probably not until the trial is over.

Ryan admits quietly.

Ma: That's most of the summer.

Marissa points out. There's a pause. Marissa runs her hand through her hair, trying to make sense of what Ryan is doing.

Ma: But, what about school?

Marissa asks feebly.

Ry: I'll come back to take my finals.

Ryan responds quietly. Marissa sighs, fighting back tears.

Ma: Wh-wh- why Ryan?

Marissa asks sadly.

Ry: I think it's for the best.

Ryan responds cryptically. Marissa shakes her head in disbelief.

Ma: How Ryan, how is that for the best?

Marissa asks, angry and sad at the same time. There's a pause.

Ma: How is living with your brother, your drug-dealing brother going to help things?

Marissa wonders.

Ry: You don't understand...

Ryan says quietly.

Ma: No, you don't understand.

Marissa cuts him off, angry.

Ma: Have you even giving any thought to what I am going through here, have you?

Ry: Of course I have.

Ryan says forcefully.

Ma: Okay, and your brilliant solution is to move to Chino for the summer...

Marissa says angrily.

Ma: Ryan that makes no sense, please explain this to me.

There's a pause. Ryan doesn't answer.

Ma: I think after all we have gone through this year...

Marissa sighs.

Ma: you owe me explanation.

Marissa says calmly. Ryan doesn't answer.

Ma: Why are you abandoning me?

Marissa asks softly.

Ry: I am not abandoning you!

Ryan responds forcefully. Marissa shakes her head.

Ma: Then what are you doing!

Marissa yells.

Ry: This is my problem all right? I don't want to pull everyone else into it!

Ryan yells back. Marissa chuckles slightly.

Ma: Honey, we are already pulled into it.

Marissa says calmly.

Ma: Myself, Sandy, Seth, hell even Summer, we are already a part of it Ryan!

There's a pause. Marissa sighs.

Ma: Let us help you.

Marissa pleads. Ryan sighs.

Ry: I can't do that, I have already pulled everyone down far enough this year.

Marissa shakes her head.

Ma: No Ryan, in this situation out of sight is not out of mind...

Marissa responds.

Ma: We will be thinking about you and worrying and hoping, whether you are here or not, because... you have not pulled us down this year!

Marissa pauses.

Ma: You have made everyone you have met this year a better person.

Marissa pauses again.

Ma: You have people here who love you, isn't that always what you have wanted? Why throw that away?

Marissa says emphatically. There's a pause.

Ry: I'm sorry Marissa, I have to take care of this here.

Ryan says quietly. There's a long pause.

Ma: And once the trial is over?

Ryan sighs. There's a pause.

Ry: Then I'll return to Newport.

Ryan says quietly. Marissa shakes her head. She starts to cry. There's a long pause.

Ry: Marissa...

Marissa doesn't respond.

Ry: I love you.

Ryan says sincerely. There's a pause.

Ry: I'll call you again soon.

Marissa lies down on the bed.

Ry: Marissa please, try to understand...

Marissa removes the phone from her ear. She turns over onto her side. She puts the phone back to her ear.

Ma: Okay, I'll try.

Marissa finally responds, fighting back tears. There's a pause.

Ry: Thank you Marissa.

There's a pause.

Ry: I'll call you soon.

Marissa is going to say something, but then decides not to. Ryan hangs up. Marissa follows close behind. Marissa continues to cry on her bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	108. Episode 21: The Strange Land, Post 1

Okay, I'm confused. Why did NOBODY review that last post? I really like to get reviews, and it's really annoying to me when people don't because then I feel like nobody is reading it. Please review if you read! Only two episodes left in my first season so, depending on how much feedback I get for the last two episodes I'll decide whether it would be worth doing a second season or not.

Episode 21- The Strangers in a Strange Land 

Seth, Summer and Marissa are all in Seth's room. Seth is looking at Marissa.

Se: Come on Marissa be a man.

Seth encourages. Marissa and Summer look at Seth.

Se: A wooo—man.

Seth corrects. Summer nods.

Su: Yeah Marissa, Ryan has no right to do this...

Summer insists.

Su: When two people start dating it is like a contract...

Seth nods in agreement.

Su: Just taking off like he did, he forfeited his contract. Either he comes back to Newport immediately or you're as free as a bird.

Marissa shakes her head.

Ma: I don't want to be as a free as a bird.

Marissa replies.

Ma: Look, right now I'm about as mad as Fred Phelps at a gay pride event, but I'm not just going to cut and run.

Se: Fine then you need to go get him, bring him back here where he belongs!

Summer nods in agreement. Marissa sighs.

Ma: Ryan has made it clear that he wants to deal with this alone, I'll just have to respect that.

Marissa walks toward the exit of Summer's room.

Ma: I'll give him some time before I decide anything.

Marissa finishes.

Ma: You guys want me to get you something to drink?

They shake their heads no. Marissa walks downstairs to the kitchen. Seth sighs.

Se: Man that Atwood sure likes his alone time...

Summer nods.

Su: Like a monk or something

Se: And meanwhile, while Ryan is in Chino hitting himself in the head with a two by four, Marissa is here losing what is left of her humor and sanity.

Summer looks at Seth confused.

Su: Monks hit themselves in the head with two by fours?

Summer wonders.

Se: Monty Python and the Holy Grail...

Seth reminds her. Summer looks at him confused.

Se: Okay, we are watching Holy Grail together STAT.

Seth decides, using the medical word.

Su: Okay, but first we have to resuscitate the dying relationship that is Ryan and Marissa...

Summer replies. Seth shrugs helplessly.

Se: What do you want us to do?

Summer thinks. There's a pause.

Se: Oh, I have an idea. How about I dress up like Ryan, put on a wife beater and about 30 pounds, and tell Marissa I'm coming home.

Seth jokes.

Su: Naw, then you'd have to kiss Marissa.

Seth smiles.

Se: Not that I haven't done that before.

Seth teases. Summer hits Seth.

Su: Seth, six year-olds don't kiss, they slobber.

Summer replies, mentioning the time Seth said they kissed when they were six. Seth nods, deciding not to tell Summer about their kiss earlier this year.

Su: We have to go to Chino and bring Ryan back ourselves.

Seth looks at Summer skeptically.

Se: No way, I am not going to Chino without a bulletproof vest and metal underwear to prevent someone from "popping a cap in my ass".

Seth replies.

Se: Besides, if Marissa can't convince Ryan to come back, what makes you think we can?

Summer looks at Seth.

Su: Well we have to try. Do you want Marissa moping around here all summer, or do you want the fantastic four back in play?

Seth shakes his head.

Su: Come on Seth. Do it for Marissa.

Summer pleads. Seth sighs

Se: Well all right...

Seth gives in.

Se: For Marissa.

Summer claps happily.

Su: All right, operation save Ryan Atwood from himself is a go!

Seth looks at Summer.

Se: You know Summer, we don't know if we'll make it back alive...

Seth starts jokingly.

Se: Maybe you could come over tonight and we could...

Su: Strategize!

Summer finishes before Seth can finish his suggestive comment. Summer kisses Seth quickly.

Su: I'll come by around six.

Summer walks toward the exit to Seth's room.

Se: Great, you can let yourself in, I'll be up here writing my will!

Seth calls after her. Summer leaves his room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	109. Episode 21: The Strange Land, Post 2

NOTE: I could not fit the full title ("The Strangers in a Strange Land") so in the table ofcontents screen I have shortened it to "The Strange Land". I don't really like the edited title but, I'll just have to deal. I guess in the overall scheme of things the title of the episode is not really all that important. Anyway, here's the next post:

Summer and Seth are on the road to Chino. Summer is driving quickly on the road. Seth looks nervous.

Su: So, you know the plan?

Summer asks. Seth nods confidently.

Se: Yes I do.

There's a pause.

Se: Actually no… I really don't.

Seth admits. Summer looks at Seth annoyed.

Su: Well first, we are going to knock on his door, start him off with little, "Hey, how you doing?"

Se: "What's up?".

Seth suggests. Summer nods.

Su: Right, good thinking Cohen, we are on the streets now.

Se: Yeah, and we'll fit in just about as well as Robert Heston in Planet of The Apes.

Seth responds sarcastically. Summer ignores his comment.

Su: Then we'll bring up Marissa, play the guilt card make him feel bad that he left her all alone in Newport, then tell him how hot she is looking.

Seth looks at Summer confused.

Se: Who's going to bring that up? Cause, I think if I said that it would be a little weird and if you said it...

Seth pauses.

Se: Well that would bring out a whole new set of problems.

Seth jokes. Summer looks at Seth.

Su: Your sarcasm really is not helping the planning process.

Summer quips back. Seth looks at Summer.

Se: Hey, you knew what you were getting.

Seth responds, pointing at himself. Summer smiles.

Su: And then , we will convince him to come back to Newport.

Seth looks at Summer.

Se: _Wow_… that is a great plan.

Seth compliments sarcastically. Summer smiles.

Su: Well Cohen, I'm known for my great plans.

Summer plays along. Seth nods.

Se: _Oh yeah_… weren't you the one who come up with The Atkin's plan?

Su: You mean the Atkin's diet.

Summer corrects. Seth shrugs.

Se: You know Summer, I rarely let a comment go by unmocked, so when you swing at so many pitches you're bound to whiff every once in a while.

Summer swerves violently on the road. Seth takes a deep breath.

Se: I really should have driven.

Summer looks at Seth surprised.

Su: I wanted you to drive, but you said you wanted to have your eyes open to watch out for snipers!

Seth nods.

Se: That's right.

Seth remembers. He looks nervously outside the window. There's a pause.

Se: So, I assume you have a back-up plan?

Seth asks. Summer nods.

Su: Of course, all great plans do.

Seth nods. There's a pause.

Su: If we can't get him to come home for good, we get him to stay with you until finals are over, and we can let Marissa take it from there.

Seth nods, impressed.

Se: And if that doesn't work?

Seth wonders. Summer shrugs.

Su: We hit him over the head with a blunt instrument, drive him back to Newport and hypnotise him into staying.

Se: Oh yeah, there are no loose ends in that plan.

Seth replies sarcastically. Summer looks at a sign out the window.

Su: We should be there in about ten minutes.

Seth nods.

Se: Well good, gives me plenty of time to create a blunt instrument.

Seth responds, expressing doubt in their plan. Summer looks at Seth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	110. Episode 21: The Strange Land, Post 3

Jimmy Cooper is sitting on the couch reading the paper. Marissa walks slowly into the living room and sits on a chair across from the couch. She sighs. Jimmy looks up from his paper and over at Marissa.

Ji: Hey Kiddo.

Jimmy says, with a paternal familiarity. Marissa smiles.

Ma: What's up Pops?

Marissa asks weirdly. Jimmy looks at Marissa.

Ji: Pops?

Jimmy asks confused. Marissa shakes her head.

Ma: Just trying something new geez, for sixteen years it's all, "Hey Dad... Dad buy me a barbie doll... I'm sorry Dad for crashing the car Dad...

Marissa says repetitively. Jimmy looks at Marissa confused. Marissa sighs and shakes her head.

Ma: Sorry, I'm in a weird mood right now...

Jimmy nods, understandingly.

Ji: Why don't you go hang with Seth?

Marissa shakes her head.

Ma: I don't know where he is, he's probably out somewhere with Summer.

Marissa says, jealous that Seth and Summer are together while she and Ryan are not right now. Jimmy sighs.

Ji: I know things have been really hard for you this year.

Marissa looks at her Dad seriously.

Ji: I know Caitlan's death hit you hard… it hit us all hard.

Marissa sighs.

Ji: Especially now with Graduation approaching, it really hurts that Caitlan won't be there with the rest of her classmates.

Marissa nods solemnly. There's a pause.

Ji: And I know this whole thing with Ryan has got you down…

Marissa looks down at the ground.

Ma: Oh boy, here come the fatherly words of wisdom.

Marissa says sarcastically. Jimmy smiles.

Ji: Hey, don't give me the father dearest treatment.

Marissa looks up at him.

Ji: You know your mother and I met in our senior year of High School.

There's a pause.

Ji: I know how powerful the High School first love can be…

Marissa nods.

Ji: for your mother and me that love has lasted 18 years.

Marissa smiles. Jimmy sighs.

Ji: but honey, you need to keep some perspective. You are only 16 years old; you have a whole life ahead of you.

Marissa shakes her head.

Ma: So what are you saying, I shouldn't care that my boyfriend could be going to jail?

Marissa says, slightly angry. Jimmy shakes his head.

Ji: No, all I'm saying is that no guy or relationship is worth losing who you are, at any age.

There's a pause.

Ji: You are so great Marissa, funny and smart, and right now you are free... free to do whatever you want...

Jimmy pauses.

Ji: Just, don't lose that. I promise you, no guy can replace it. And it's unfair to expect him to.

There's a pause. Marissa looks at Jimmy.

Ma: Thanks Dad.

Jimmy nods.

Ji: Anytime.

Jimmy picks up the paper and continues reading it.

Ji: Koala bear...

Jimmy teases, using an old nickname of Marissa. Marissa smiles.

Ma: Oh no, you did not go there.

Jimmy laughs. There's a pause. Marissa looks down, remembering her young obsession with Koala bears. She smiles. She looks up at her father, who is now reading the paper. She gets up from the couch. She pats her Dad on the knee on her way toward the stairs. Marissa walks back up to her room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	111. Episode 21: The Strange Land, Post 4

Seth and Summer walk up toward the door to where Ryan is staying. Seth is looking around nervously. Seth notices a huge dog chain sitting in the yard. He looks at Summer nervously.

Se: I wonder what dog had to be restrained by that thing...

Summer looks at Seth.

Se: I mean, what do you think they fed him?

Summer looks at Seth skeptically.

Su: You think they have a man eating dog here?

Seth looks at Summer about to say yes, but then doesn't.

Se: No...

Seth says unconvincingly. Summer shakes her head.

Su: Cohen, we are not in some third world country, meeting a pugnacious neighboring tribe...

Summer teases him.

Su: Now come on, it won't be that bad.

Summer pushes Seth toward the door. Summer walks up next to him. They stand there staring at the door. Seth finally knocks on the door. There's a pause. A guy opens the door. He has no shirt on, and is rubbing his eyes. He looks at them angrily.

"Who the hell are you?"

Seth looks nervously at Summer.

Se: They are mostly a peaceful plant-eating tribe, but have a tendency to exhibit aggressive behavior toward those who interrupt their natural sleeping patterns.

Seth whispers jokingly to Summer. Summer hits Seth.

Su: We're here to see Ryan Atwood.

Summer says confidently. The guy finally gets a better look at Summer. He smiles.

"Hey Ryan!" the guy calls.

Summer looks at Seth pleased by her accomplishment. The guy grins at Summer.

"So, what's your name honey?"

Summer looks at him awkwardly, not answer the question.

"Would you like to come in? He'll be out in a second"

Seth steps in front of Summer.

Se: Um no that's okay, we'll just wait here outside.

Summer smiles. The guy looks at Seth annoyed, forgetting that he was there. The guy walks back inside. Seth sits down on the porch. Summer follows him over.

Su: Get a couple of guys hitting on me...

Summer starts.

Su: And we may just make a man out of you yet.

Summer teases. Seth looks at Summer confidently. He kisses her. Summer smiles.

Se: Was that manly enough for you?

Seth kisses her again. They pull away as Ryan opens the door. They stand up.

Se: Hey buddy.

Ry: Hey man.

He notices Summer.

Ry: How you doing Summer?

She looks at Seth.

Su: Pretty good.

Seth and Summer both smile. Ryan doesn't react.

Ry: So what's going on?

Seth shrugs and looks at Summer.

Se: Well actually, we were kind of hoping you'd come home with us.

Ryan looks down then back up at them.

Ry: I can't do that.

Se: Why not?

Seth wonders. Ryan shakes his head.

Ry: I already told Marissa, this is my thing and I don't want to get you all involved.

There's a pause. Seth looks at Summer.

Su: But, what about Marissa? Are you just going to leave her behind?

Ryan shakes his head.

Ry: Chino is not that far from Newport, we'll still see each other...

Seth shakes his head.

Se: I know it's only a 30 minute ride on the freeway but look around man...

Seth looks around.

Se: this place in light years away from Newport.

There's a pause. Summer leans in close to Seth. Seth looks at Summer.

Su: You got him on the ropes now go for the knockout.

Summer whispers, encouragingly. Seth looks back at Ryan.

Se: Marissa is miserable without you, all she does is mope and cry and sit around the house waiting for you to call.

Seth says convincingly.

Se: Honestly Ryan, I really don't think you could do anymore damage than you've already done...

Seth and Summer both look at Ryan. Ryan looks down then back up at them. He shakes his head.

Ry: I'm sorry Seth, I just can't.

Ryan says quietly. He walks over to a seat on the porch. Seth looks at Summer, unsure of what to do now.

Su: Time for plan B.

Seth nods.

Se: Great, where's the blunt object?

Seth asks, angry with Ryan. Summer shakes her head.

Su: You and Ryan, some one-on-one time.

Summer pats Seth on the back. She starts to walk toward the car.

Se: Wait Summer, I don't know what to do...

Summer looks at Seth.

Su: Find out why he really doesn't want to return to Newport.

Seth looks at Summer confused at first, but finally understands. Summer walks to the car. Seth walks toward Ryan on the porch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	112. Episode 21: The Strange Land, Post 5

Seth sits down quietly next to Ryan. There's a pause. Seth looks at Ryan.

Se: Do you want to tell me what's really going on?

Ryan just looks straight ahead. He doesn't answer him.

Se: Cause I know this isn't all about Marissa.

Ryan looks down. He finally looks over at Seth.

Ry: You're right, it's not just about Marissa...

Seth looks at Ryan surprised.

Se: Wow he speaks. He's able. He has the proper nerve function to move his tongue and create vibrations that work in conjunction to form words...

Ryan stares at Seth. Seth stops talking.

Se: Sorry, diarrhea of the mouth.

Seth explains. There's a pause.

Ry: You know Seth, I've wanted to leave Chino for a long time...

Ryan starts. Seth listens intently.

Ry: And I always had this idea of what it would be like to live somewhere else. I imagined this perfect fairy-tale life...

Ryan looks at Seth.

Ry: Everything would be better. We would all leave together. My Mom would be sober, Dad and I would play catch, Trey wouldn't have to deal and I could just be... without having to worry about something or someone knocking my entire life into chaos.

Ryan pauses. Seth looks straight ahead.

Ry: And as long as I still lived in Chino, I could still have my dream of that perfect life.

Ryan sighs.

Ry: Well of course, things haven't exactly gone that way, and I don't know... I think coming to Newport, more than fulfilling my dreams...

Ryan pauses.

Ry: has actually shattered them.

Seth looks at Ryan.

Ry: Now I don't even have the dream anymore.

Ryan pauses.

Ry: You know things aren't all bad here. There are some good people.

Ryan looks down.

Ry: I know people and they know me. I feel like people here really understand me. And no matter how hard I try, I can't shake the feeling that this is home.

Ryan looks at Seth. There's a pause.

Se: So are you going to move back here for good?

Ryan lowers his head. He shakes his head no.

Ry: I couldn't do that to Marissa.

Ryan finally responds.

Ry: Or to myself.

Ryan adds. Seth nods.

Ry: Doing that would mean that I am giving up on myself... which is something I'm not quite ready to do yet.

Seth looks at Ryan.

Se: So what are you going to do?

Seth asks. Ryan sighs.

Ry: I need to take care of this here. Wipe it all away, get some closure...create a new dream.

There's a pause.

Ry: Then I can come back to Newport and give it another go.

Seth looks at Ryan. He puts his hand on Ryan's shoulder.

Se: Couldn't you at least come back for finals?

Ryan looks at Seth doubtfully.

Se: I understand that you have to do this but, you have to drive in anyway, and you can stay in the pool house for a while.

There's a pause.

Se: You'll get bagels...

Seth teases, trying to convince him. Ryan looks down at the ground, unsure.

Se: It would really mean a lot to Marissa.

Seth says convincingly. Ryan sighs.

Ry: All right...

Seth smiles.

Se: Great.

Ry: But just for finals.

Seth nods. There's a pause.

Se: You want to come with us now, or do you need some time to pack?

Ryan looks at Seth.

Ry: Time to pack 2 wife beaters, a pair of pants and a tube of toothpaste? No, I think I'm good.

Ryan jokes. Seth smiles. Ryan stands up to walk inside.

Se: Ryan…

Seth calls. Ryan looks back at Seth.

Se: I hope I didn't freak you out with the arm on the shoulder thing.

Ryan shakes his head.

Ry: No, it's cool.

Seth nods.

Se: Well good, because I know that out of context, it had kind of a homo-erotic tone...

Ry: Seth.

Ryan cuts him off.

Ry: Not here.

Seth smiles.

Se: Got it, no inappropriate self-referential gay jokes.

Ryan nods. Seth gives him a thumbs up. Ryan sighs. He turns toward the door.

Ry: Summer has got herself quite a catch...

Ryan says teasingly. Seth smiles. He walks toward the car.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please Read and Review.**

One more post this episode.


	113. Episode 21: The Strange Land, Post 6

Marissa is sitting in her room studying. The phone rings. Marissa picks it up.

Ma: Hello.

Se: Guess what I did today.

Seth says excitedly. Marissa shakes her head.

Ma: I don't know, but I bet you were doing it with a brown-haired girl with six letters in her name.

Marissa replies.

Se: Well yes, but I bet we weren't doing what you think we were doing...

Seth teases. Marissa rolls her eyes. There's a knock on the door. Marissa looks over.

Ma: Somebody's at the door...

Se: I know.

Seth replies. Marissa put the phone down on the desk. She walks over and opens up the door. Ryan is standing there. Marissa smiles. She pulls him into a big hug. Ryan smiles. Marissa kisses Ryan.

Ma: It is so good to see you.

Marissa says sincerely. Ryan looks over at the phone.

Ry: Uh Marissa...

He nods toward the phone. Marissa walks toward the phone.

Ma: I'm going to have to let you go...

Marissa says happily into the phone. Seth sighs.

Se: Oh man, it was just getting good... couldn't you put it on speakerphone?

Ma: I'll talk to you later.

Se: Okay, but I expect to be greeted with some kind of cheesy thank you card from Hallmark...

Seth jokes. Marissa hangs up.

Ma: Wow, Ryan...

Marissa hugs Ryan again. Ryan smiles. There's a pause.

Ma: I feel like if I let go you might vanish or something.

Ryan's smile goes away. He pulls away from the hug. He looks at Marissa seriously.

Ry: I need to talk to you.

Marissa sighs.

Ma: uh-oh, I don't like the sound of that...

Ryan and Marissa sit down next to each other on the bed. Ryan looks at Marissa.

Ry: I'm staying with the Cohen's during final's week...

Ryan pauses.

Ry: Then I'm returning to Chino.

Ryan finishes. Marissa looks down.

Ma: That's what I was afraid of.

Marissa says somberly. Ryan looks at Marissa.

Ry: The reason I came back here is because I needed to really explain to you why I am doing this...

There's a pause. Ryan looks down.

Ry: I think I told myself that I was doing it all for you, that I didn't want to get you involved in it...

Marissa looks at Ryan.

Ry: And I'm sorry, I didn't mean to blame you for my choice, that was unfair.

There's a pause. Ryan looks into Marissa's eyes.

Ry: You know you mean the world to me right?

Ryan asks rhetorically.

Ry: And that this is the most significant relationship I have ever had with anyone ever.

Marissa smiles. There's a pause.

Ry: But the truth is Marisa that I have to do this for me.

Marissa puts her hand on his back as a show of support.

Ry: I can't live here with this cloud hanging over me.

Ryan says very seriously.

Ry: I need to get a clean slate so that I can really start my new life here with you, without pressure or worry that I might lose everything.

Ryan says, almost breaking down. There's a long pause. Ryan looks at Marissa.

Ma: Okay Ryan, I understand.

Marissa whispers. There's another pause.

Ma: And if this is what you have to do...

Marissa starts. She moves a little closer to Ryan.

Ma: Than this is what I have to do too.

Ryan looks at Marissa shocked. Marissa just stares at Ryan waiting for a response.

Ry: Marissa no, I really don't think that's a good idea...

Ma: Why not?

Marissa wonders.

Ma: You said it yourself, you're just going until the trial is over than you are returning for school in the fall...

Ryan lowers his head.

Ma: Why couldn't I come with you?

Ryan sighs.

Ry: No Marissa.

Ryan says determinedly. Marissa shakes her head.

Ma: Why not?

Marissa asks angrily. There's a pause.

Ry: What if I get convicted?

Ryan asks. Marissa shakes her head.

Ry: Then you've wasted your whole summer living with a felon...

Marissa pulls Ryan close to her.

Ma: Don't say that.

Marissa hugs Ryan. There's a pause.

Ma: I know you're scared. And I know you are worried about me but, I'll be fine, I can protect myself.

There's a pause.

Ry: But Marissa...

Ma: Hey I took Karate in fifth grade...

Marissa jokes.

Ry: Marissa...

Ryan replies doubtfully.

Ma: Hey, k a r a t e Ryan, why are you still questioning me?

Marissa interrupts jokingly. There's a pause.

Ma: Everything will be fine, I promise.

Ryan looks at Marissa. There's a pause.

Ma: Ryan... I love you.

Marissa smiles at Ryan. Ryan kisses Marissa.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	114. Season Finale: The Goodbye, Post 1

All right here it goes, season one finale of Best Friends! I hope you like it. Please review a lot!

Season Finale- The Goodbye

They are all in a beautiful garden with a lake in the background. Ryan is standing to the right of the Minister waiting for Marissa. Seth is standing on the opposite side in a nice black suit. He sees Marissa's parents sitting on the left side of the isle, while his parents are sitting on the right side. Finally the music starts and everybody stands. The piano starts playing "Here comes the bride." Marissa walks up the isle, wearing a long white dress and smiling from ear to ear. She slowly approaches Ryan. Seth looks happily at the scene. As Marissa is about to reach Ryan, she quickly looks at Seth.

Ma: Seth, you have to help me…

Seth looks at Marissa confused. Ryan smiles at Marissa. Marissa smiles gingerly at Ryan. She looks back at Seth.

Ma: Don't let me do this.

Seth just stands there, still confused. Marissa keeps walking toward Ryan. Seth looks back at the seats, but all he sees now is empty chairs.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate…"

Seth turns around, but doesn't see the minister. Instead standing there is the shirtless guy he and Summer saw at Ryan's house the other day.

Ma: Seth…help me.

Marissa pleads. Seth looks around nervously. He realizes that now they are in Chino in front of Ryan's house.

"If anyone has any objections to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace"

The guy continues. There's a pause. Marissa looks at Ryan nervously. Ryan frowns. Marissa walks over to Seth.

Ma: Seth, do you love me?

Seth looks nervously over at Ryan then back at Marissa.

Se: What?

The shirtless guy walks over and starts to pull Marissa back toward Ryan.

Ma: I'm too young…

Marissa calls out. Seth stands there stunned. Ryan looks angrily at the guy. Marissa just looks at Seth.

Se: Marissa…

Seth says quietly. The shirtless guy is now gone. Ryan and Marissa start to walk together into the house.

Se: MARISSA!

Seth yells.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth sits straight up in his bed. He takes a deep breath. He looks over at the clock and notices it is 4:37 in the morning. Seth looks at a photo on his desk of he and Marissa when they were 9. Seth pulls off the sheets and gets out of bed. He walks out of his room.

He walks up to the pool house and looks in. Ryan and Marissa are sleeping together. Ryan has his arm wrapped around Marissa. Seth looks in at Marissa. He sighs. He finally walks back into the house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please Read and Review.**


	115. Season Finale: The Goodbye, Post 2

It is early that same morning. Marissa stirs a little in bed. She opens her eyes slowly. She looks out the window. She sees the sun reflecting off the pool outside. She feels Ryan's arms around her. She sighs deeply, nervous. She turns over and looks at Ryan. Ryan opens his eyes. He smiles. Marissa smiles back.

Ry: Hey.

Ryan says, groggy.

Ma: Hey.

Marissa replies plainly. There's a pause.

Ry: I guess this is what we'll be waking up to every morning this summer.

Marissa looks at Ryan confused.

Ma: What, you guys don't have a couch that I can crash on?

Marissa teases. Ryan looks at Marissa. He kisses her.

Ry: No way. I am not letting you out of my sight.

Marissa nods.

Ma: I am totally okay with that.

They kiss again.

Ma: Except, when I woke up this morning I was on the left side of the bed, and well I like the right side of the bed better.

Marissa says half-seriously. Ryan kisses her on the forehead. He gets up from the bed.

Ry: I promise, you can sleep wherever you want on the bed...

Ryan walks into the bathroom.

Ry: Left, right...

Ryan starts doing something in the bathroom.

Ry: on top, underneath...

Ryan says flirtatiously. Marissa smiles slightly. There's a pause.

Ma: Ryan honey, what are you doing in there?

There's a short pause.

Ma: Well never mind, I didn't mean to be gross, I know what happens in there so, I don't want to cross any boundaries or anything.

Marissa rambles.

Ry: Just shaving.

Ryan calls out.

Ma: Oh right, of course you are.

There's a pause.

Ma: It's just... well I've never actually seen a guy shave before...

Ry: What about your Dad?

Ryan wonders. Marissa shakes her head.

Ma: No, I mean I knew he did it but it was kind of one of those things we didn't really talk about much...

Marissa says awkwardly. There's a pause.

Ma: So, how often do you shave?

Marissa asks. Ryan shrugs to himself, confused by Marissa's sudden interest in his shaving habits.

Ry: Every two or three days.

Marissa raises her eyebrows.

Ma: Wow, that is a lot.

Marissa looks down.

Ry: Yeah well, I promise you, if I didn't, kissing me would be like kissing a porcupine.

Marissa doesn't say anything. Ryan comes out of the bathroom.

Ry: You need to use it before I take a shower?

Marissa is staring straight ahead, deep in thought. Ryan walks closer to Marissa.

Ry: Marissa...

Ryan repeats. Marissa looks up at Ryan.

Ry: You okay?

Ryan asks. Marissa nods.

Ma: Oh yeah, I'm great.

She smiles slightly. She walks toward the bathroom.

Ma: I'll only be a minute...

Ryan nods.

Ry: That's what I like about you, you're low maintenance.

Ma: Yet such a beauty queen.

Marissa calls out as she enters the bathroom. Marissa closes the door and walks over to the sink. She sees Ryan's hair in the sink. She sits down on the edge of the tub, suddenly feeling overwhelmed and anxious about going to Chino with Ryan. She looks at her reflection in the mirror. She sighs and puts her face into her hands.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	116. Season Finale: The Goodbye, Post 3

Seth is lying in bed thinking. It is 8:00 in the morning. The sheets are off, and he is lying on the bed in his boxers and a T-shirt. Summer quietly walks into his room. Seth doesn't hear anything. Summer rounds the corner and jumps on Seth's bed. Seth looks at Summer, startled.

Su: Morning Seth!

Summer says excitedly. Seth shakes his head. Summer leans her back on Seth's stomach. Seth gasps jokingly. Summer smiles. She looks at Seth.

Se: Hey…

They stare at each other. Summer looks down at Seth's feet.

Su: You wear socks to bed?

Summer asks. Seth shakes his head.

Se: No, I took a little stroll earlier this morning, I guess I forgot to take them off.

Summer nods. She looks down at Seth's boxers.

Su: Nice boxers.

Summer compliments.

Se: I'm glad you like them.

Seth responds flirtatiously. Summer nods. She sits up on the edge of the bed.

Su: Yeah and it's nice they have that very strategically placed button or I think I'd be getting the whole picture.

Summer teases. Seth looks at Summer. There's a pause.

Se: So what are you doing here so early anyway?

Summer shrugs.

Su: I figured I would probably be here all day anyway so I should get an early start.

Seth nods seriously.

Se: Yes, today is the big day.

There's a pause. Seth looks seriously at Summer.

Su: What's up?

Summer asks. Seth sighs. He shakes his head.

Se: Ah nothing, I just had a dream last night, it got me thinking about stuff…

Seth sits up next to Summer.

Su: Was it dirty?

Summer asks.

Su: Cause if it was, it better have been about me.

Summer jokes. Seth sighs.

Se: It's not enough that you completely control me when I'm awake, now you have to control me when I'm sleeping?

Summer nods.

Su: Part of my master plan…

Summer responds.

Su: One guy at a time.

Summer jokes. Seth smiles. There's a pause. Seth's smile goes away.

Se: No it was just…

Seth looks at Summer.

Se: I don't know, do you think Marissa's making a mistake?

Su: You mean in going to Chino with Ryan?

Seth nods.

Se: Yeah, I mean the plan was to get Marissa to convince Ryan to return to Newport, not the other way around.

Summer shrugs. Seth sighs.

Se: It's kind of a big commitment don't you think?

Summer looks down.

Su: Yeah it is.

There's a pause.

Se: Should I do something about it… should I talk to her?

Summer looks back at Seth.

Su: I think it's her choice, what kind of commitment she is willing to make, I…really don't think there's much you can do about it.

Seth shrugs.

Su: Marissa always gives you your space and lets you make your own choices.

Summer points out.

Se: Oh yeah, and those always work out so fantastically…

Seth says sarcastically. Seth sighs. There's a pause.

Se: I really think I should talk to her about it.

Seth looks at Summer waiting for a response. Summer shrugs.

Su: You know Seth, you have this annoying habit of asking for everybody's advice before you do _anything_.

Seth shrugs.

Se: Well, I have good counsel.

Seth jokes. Summer shakes her head.

Su: Well I guess I'm not one of them, because I don't know.

There's a pause. Seth looks at Summer.

Su: I don't have all the answers, I'm not "all knowing."

Summer jokes. She pats Seth on the leg and stands up.

Su: But what I do know is that it is time for breakfast, and I am so starving.

Seth looks at Summer.

Se: You didn't eat at home?

Summer looks at Seth confused.

Su: Hello, do I look like Miss Piggy?

She says, patting herself on the stomach.

Su: I wanted to eat here with you.

Seth smiles at Summer.

Su: Come on…

She encourages Seth. She starts to walk out of his room.

Se: I'll just get some pants on and be right down.

Seth calls after Summer.

Su: Don't bother, just tell them you're wearing the emperor's new clothes.

Summer calls back to Seth. He shakes his head. He sits on the bed for another second thinking. He stands up and grabs a pair of pants.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	117. Season Finale: The Goodbye, Post 4

Seth walks down stairs into the kitchen. Kirsten is in the kitchen while Ryan, Marissa and Summer are sitting at the table. Summer looks over and sees Seth. She sighs.

Su: Ooooh... you decided to wear pants!

Summer says, disappointed. Seth smiles.

Ry: I think we can all be grateful for that.

Ryan says, surprisingly cheery. Seth looks at him. Kirsten walks over and kisses Seth on the cheek.

Ki: Good morning Seth...

Se: Morning.

Seth responds. He walks quickly over to the table. He sits down next to Summer. He looks over at Marissa, who isn't saying anything. She looks over at Seth. There's a pause. Kirsten walks over to the table and gives everybody their food. Marissa breaks eye contact with Seth.

Su: Thanks Mrs. Cohen.

Ki: Your welcome Summer.

Kirsten looks at Seth.

Ki: Sorry Seth, I haven't gotten to your scrambled eggs yet…

Summer smiles. She looks at Seth.

Su: Scrambled eggs?

Summer asks.

Se: Thanks Mom.

Seth says sarcastically.

Su: Everyday I find something new about you to make fun of.

Seth shakes his head.

Se: Okay we have got to start spending more time at _your_ house.

Summer looks at Marissa.

Su: What about you Marissa, do you share Cohen's childish affinity for scrambled eggs?

The whole table looks at her. Marissa looks up.

Ma: Oh yeah, I love scrambled eggs...

Marissa starts.

Ma: If they are cooked over easy.

Marissa jokes. There's a pause. Sandy enters the room.

Sa: Great I didn't miss breakfast.

Ki: I have your bagels all schmeered.

Sandy kisses Kirsten on the cheek.

Sa: Thanks honey.

He grabs the plate and sits down at the table. He looks at Seth.

Sa: So, what's going on?

Se: Well apparently I'm childish, and Marissa is easy.

Seth jokes. Marissa looks at Seth. There's an awkward pause.

Sa: So you guys all packed and ready to go?

Sandy asks. Marissa nods.

Ma: Oh yeah, I've packed warm clothes, cold clothes, mild clothes, wet clothes, basically, if a hurricane sweeps through Chino, I'll be prepared.

Marissa jokes. Ryan smiles at her. Seth looks at Marissa, seeing right through her jokes. She continues eating.

Sa: If you guys ever want to visit during the summer you are more than welcome to stay here.

Ryan nods.

Ma: Thanks Sandy, we may just take you up on that.

Ryan looks at Marissa, confused by her statement. They continue eating.

Ry: I know we don't have much time but I think we should do something together before Marissa and I leave.

Marissa nods. There's a pause.

Su: Well, I think we can probably get in a quick video-gaming.

Summer suggests. She looks at Seth.

Su: You think you have something we could all play?

Seth shrugs.

Se: I'm sure I can find something.

Seth answers plainly. There's a pause.

Se: You know what Mom it's okay, I'm not really that hungry.

Seth stands up. Summer looks at him confused.

Ki: You sure honey?

Kirsten asks.

Sa: Come on Seth eat with us…

Sandy encourages.

Sa: I was just about to give Marissa and Ryan a made-up thinly vailed allegory with an important life lesson.

Sandy jokes.

Se: Wow that is tempting…

Seth says sarcastically. He looks at Summer.

Se: Don't worry Summer, I'll be back right back… I wouldn't want you to get any separation anxiety.

Seth jokes. Summer smiles.

Su: I think I'll survive…

Seth looks at Marissa.Marissa looks up at Seth then goes back to eating.Seth walks toward the stairs. Kirsten grabs the spatula.

Ki: Anyone want scrambled eggs?

There's a pause. Nobody responds. Kirsten sighs. She puts it down on the table.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.


	118. Season Finale: The Goodbye, Post 5

Seth is lying on his bed. Finally Marissa comes into his room. Marissa stands next to Seth's bed. Marissa sighs.

Se: So…what did you come up with?

Seth wonders.

Ma: Well, at first I was going to say that I was going to powder my nose, but then I thought that would be a little suspicious considering I can't even remember even one time that I have ever powdered my nose.

Seth nods.

Ma: In fact, I don't even know what I'm supposed to powder my nose with.

Marissa admits. There's a pause.

Ma: I just told Ryan I wanted to come up and talk to you…

Se: Really?

Seth teases. Marissa smiles.

Ma: Yeah he is a swell guy.

Marissa responds sarcastically.

Ma: Not that there is anything to hide here.

Marissa points out.

Se: What are you talking about? You don't think our illicit sixteen-year platonic friendship is worth hiding?

Seth jokes. There's a pause. Seth and Marissa are both trying to avoid the subject of whether Marissa should go or not.

Se: So… you already said goodbye to your parents?

Marissa nods.

Ma: Yeah, we're good.

Se: I still don't know how you got them to agree to let you go with Ryan to Chino.

Marissa shrugs.

Ma: Oh I'm sure they'll be calling and visiting so much it will be like I never left…

Seth smiles.

Ma: In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if they built an annex on Ryan's house so they could stay there and keep an eye on us.

Seth looks at Marissa surprised.

Se: You're Mom in Chino?

Seth questions.

Se: That would be about as unnatural as Charles Manson at a pro-life rally.

Marissa shakes her head. There's a pause.

Se: Oh hey, I made you something.

Seth reaches underneath his bed. Marissa waits, curious. Seth pulls out a CD. He hands it to Marissa. On the front it says "Cohizzie Mix of Emo Music". Marissa smiles.

Se: Summer came up with the name…

Ma: And you agreed?

Marissa asks. Seth shrugs.

Se: Well, I thought it would be a nice piece of comic relief for you.

Marissa looks at Seth.

Se: I burned it for you last week, I figured you and Ryan could listen to it on the ride there.

Marissa looks down at it then smiles up at Seth.

Se: And I felt confident in the song selection because, well… I know you fairly well…

Ma: Thanks Seth.

Marissa says sincerely. She hugs Seth. There's a pause.

Se: But that's not all…

Seth pulls away. He grabs Captain Oats. Marissa smiles.

Ma: Of course, I couldn't leave without saying goodbye to Captain Oats.

She pets him on the back. Seth shakes his head.

Se: I want you to take him with you.

Marissa looks at Seth surprised.

Ma: I can't take Oats from you…Princess Sparkle would be beside herself.

Marissa jokes.

Se: I just figure you could use another friendly face while you're away.

Marissa shakes her head.

Ma: Geez Seth, I'm not shipping off to 'nam.

Marissa says, trying her best to stay positive. Seth sighs.

Se: Well, I want you to take him anyway.

Seth insists.

Se: Unless you think he'll make Ryan jealous.

Seth jokes. Seth hands Oats to Marissa. Marissa has the CD in one hand and Captain Oats in the other.

Ma: Wow, all these great gifts without having to guess the correct price for a brand new kitchen set.

Marissa says mellowly. There's a pause.

Ma: So, we better get back down stairs…

Seth nods. Marissa stands up. Seth stands up behind her. They walk toward the door. Marissa stops right in front the door. She looks down. She grabs Captain Oat's nose. She turns around and looks at Seth. Seth looks at Marissa, concerned.

Ma: Seth… should I go?

Marissa asks, getting right to the point. Seth looks at Marissa not sure what to say. She walks to Seth's desk.

Ma: I don't know I was so sure about it last week…

Marissa starts. Seth listens intently. Marissa starts to wonder around the room.

Ma: I mean, Ryan was going and I thought at least this way we'd be together but, I'm starting to wonder you know?

Marissa says, rambling.

Ma: Today, Ryan was shaving in the bathroom and I'd be willing to bet that in the whole course of human history no girlfriend has ever had as emotional reaction to her boyfriend shaving as I did…

Marissa say quickly. Seth looks at Marissa confused.

Ma: It just all hit me, what I was about to do, I mean, my boyfriend is on trial and I'm moving in with him to a shady neighborhood with his drug-dealing brother, and, did I mention that I am only 16?

Marissa pauses for a second.

Ma: And I don't know, I think a girl that reacts emotionally to her boyfriend's shaving habits might not be the best thing for Ryan right now…

Seth tries to interject, but Marissa keeps going.

Ma: On the other hand I love Ryan, and a whole summer apart doesn't appeal to me and I don't know maybe this will help us, we can finally break through this wall that's always been between us, maybe, we can finally have a completely open and honest relationship, you know?

Marissa looks at Seth. There's a pause. Marissa sighs.

Ma: What do you think Seth, should I do it?

Seth sighs.

Se: Well if I were you I wouldn't go to Vietnam.

Seth jokes, trying to avoid giving an opinion. Marissa shakes her head.

Ma: Seth!

Se: but Korea is another story…

Marissa shakes her head.

Ma: Seth I'm serious okay?

Marissa says, annoyed.

Ma: Help me out here, I'm completely lost.

Marissa sits down on the bed. Seth sits down next to her. There's a pause. Seth looks at Marissa.

Se: I….

Seth starts. Marissa waits for Seth to finish.

Se: I…  
Seth starts again, about to tell her what he really thinks. He sighs.

Se: I think it's up to you.

Seth finally finishes. Marissa looks at Seth, disappointed.

Se: I can't make this decision for you, it's your life, your decision.

Marissa sighs. She smiles slightly. There's a pause.

Ma: Wow, that was a quite a Freaky Friday moment we had here.

Marissa says, noting how she is the one who usually says that to Seth. Seth nods. There's a pause.

Se: Yeah well, I learned from the best.

There's a pause. Marissa sighs. She hugs Seth.

Se: Whatever you decide… I'll always be there.

Seth says encouragingly. Marissa smiles.

Ma: Thanks Seth.

Marissa says, tears coming to her eyes. Seth looks at Marissa's tears, surprised.

Se: Hey, you okay?

Seth asks. Marissa nods.

Ma: Yeah, I'll be fine

Seth nods.

Se: Good, because your public awaits.

She wipes the tears from her eyes. She stands up. They both walk toward the door.

Se: Did my Mom keep any of those scrambled eggs?

Marissa shakes her head no. Seth sighs.

Se: See what sacrifices I make for you?

Seth jokes. Marissa smiles. They walk together toward the stairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review.

Only one post left in this season. I have already written the last post I just have to edit it a little. So as soon as I get enough reviews I'll make the last post of the season!


	119. Season Finale: The Goodbye, Post 6

Ryan, Marissa, Seth and Summer are walking toward the door. Seth shakes his head.

Se: I am not convinced, I still think I should have won that game.

Seth says, to no one is particular.

Se: I want a re-count.

Ma: Sorry Seth, I just re-counted, and Bush is still President.

Marissa jokes.

Su: God I hadn't played Mario Party in years.

Marissa nods.

Ma: Yeah, I didn't even know you had it.

Seth shrugs.

Se: I bought it when I was ten along with a Mario T-shirt and collectable plate.

Everybody looks at him strangely.

Se: I was in an Italian phase.

Seth explains. They reach the door. There's a pause.

Ry: Well, I'm going to the car.

Marissa nods. She kisses him. Ryan walks toward the car. Marissa looks at Seth and Summer.

Se: I'm going to say goodbye to Ryan.

Marissa nods. Seth walks to Ryan. Ryan notices Seth coming. There's a pause.

Se: So, you got your 2 wife beaters, a pair of pants and a tube of toothpaste?

Ryan smiles. He nods.

Ry: Among other things.

Seth nods.

Se: Well, I just wanted to say thanks.

Ryan looks at Seth confused.

Ry: For what?

Se: For being so great to Marissa, for being my friend, for not kicking my ass the first day you met me like you could have...a myriad of things really.

Ryan looks down. Seth looks at Marissa.

Se: Just take care of her, all right?

Ryan looks at Marissa. He nods.

Ry: Yeah I will.

Ryan responds.

Ry: And thank you, for everything.

Seth looks at Ryan confused.

Se: What everything?

Seth asks jokingly. Ryan shrugs.

Ry: I guess mainly for not being Marissa's boyfriend like I thought you were when I first saw you two together.

Ryan responds. Seth smiles slightly. There's an awkward pause. Seth looks at Ryan.

Se: We probably shouldn't hug.

Ryan nods in agreement.

Se: The paparazzi might be here and you know how they'll spin it…

Ryan nods.

Se: I mean, they take a nice moment between friends and turn into something epic.

Seth jokes. There's a pause. They shake hands and bump shoulders. Seth smiles.

Se: I feel so street.

Ryan smiles. They both look back at Summer and Marissa.

Meanwhile, Marissa and Summer are talking back at the door. Marissa looks at Summer.

Su: I'm really going to miss you.

Summer says sincerely. Marissa smiles.

Ma: I'll miss you too.

Summer and Marissa hug. Marissa looks at Seth.

Ma: Take care of Seth for me.

Summer nods.

Ma: And please, get him out of the house a little!

Summer smiles.

Su: Actually, I was thinking of keeping him in the house this summer.

Summer teases. Marissa hits Summer.

Ma: Hey, you better listen to me, I'm the only reason you two are together in the first place.

Marissa teases. They both look at Seth and Ryan. Marissa looks at them nervously.

Su: I guess it's time for you to go.

Marissa doesn't respond. There's a pause. Marissa finally nods. They walk toward them. Summer and Marissa arrive in front of Ryan and Seth. There's a pause.

Su: Excuse me sir, I would like to broker a trade, Marissa Cooper for Seth Cohen.

Summer jokes. Seth leans in toward Ryan.

Se: Take it, take it, it's a steal.

Seth encourages Ryan. Marissa smiles. Seth walks toward Summer while Marissa walks toward Ryan. Seth grabs Summer's hand. They walk back toward the door. Ryan looks at Marissa's luggage.

Ry: Here, I'll put those in the trunk.

Ryan grabs the luggage. Marissa looks at Seth. Ryan walks back around and touches Marissa's shoulder.

Ry: You ready?

Marissa nods. Ryan walks to the other side of the car. Ryan is about to get in the car.

Ma: Ryan, wait…

Ryan stops and looks at Marissa. Marissa looks around her. She takes one step away from the car. Seth looks at Marissa, wondering what she is going to do. She looks back at Ryan.

Ma: Ryan, I…

She looks back at Seth and Summer. There's a dramatic pause. She turns around and looks at Ryan. Ryan looks at Marissa, completely terrified.

Ma: I love you.

Marissa finally says. Ryan smiles relieved. Marissa waves at Seth. Seth slightly waves back. Marissa opens the door and sits in the car. Ryan also gets in. Marissa starts to cry slightly. The car starts to pull away. Marissa looks at Seth through the mirror until she can't anymore. Ryan and Marissa drive away.

Seth looks at Summer. He sighs.

Su: Well, I guess it's just us now.

Seth shrugs.

Se: And Alex…

Seth reminds Summer jokingly. Summer looks at Seth angrily.

Ryan and Marissa continue to drive. Neither of them is talking. Marissa is clutching Captain Oats. Ryan looks over at Oats.

Ry: That was nice of Seth to give you Captain Oats.

Ryan says, breaking the silence. Marissa nods. There's a pause. Marissa reaches into her pocket and pulls out Seth's CD.

Ma: Let's see what he put on our mix CD.

Marissa puts the CD in the player. The music starts in the car. Marissa immediately recognizes the first song.

Su: Thanks for reminding me…

Summer says sarcastically.

Se: Well hey, we have a whole summer together, maybe we can have a meeting of the minds. I'll be the arbitrator, you can vent your issues she can't vent hers, it'll be fun.

Summer nods.

Su: Of course, and then we'll have a slumber party and paint each other's toenails.

Summer says sarcastically.

The lyrics to the song start:

"Now I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?"

Marissa smiles. She shakes her head. Ryan looks at Marissa.

Seth is looking out at the empty driveway. Summer looks at Seth concerned.

Su: You okay?

Summer asks. Seth shakes his head.

Se: Not really…

Seth responds. Seth looks at Summer.

Se: I have to break the news to Princess Sparkle that Captain Oats has left.

Seth jokes. Summer smiles.

Se: She'll be crushed.

Summer kisses Seth.

Su: I think we should do that now.

Summer says flirtatiously. Seth raises his eyebrows.

Se: Yeah, I mean, the sooner she can start the grieving process, the sooner she can start to heal.

Summer smiles. They kiss again. They both walk over to Summer's car.

Ma: This song is perfect.

Marissa looks at Ryan.

"Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you"

The song continues. One of Ryan's hands is on the wheel, while the other is on the

side of the seat. Marissa reaches over and grabs Ryan's hand. Ryan quickly looks

down at Marissa's hand then back up at the road. Ryan smiles. Marissa smiles too.

Ryan and Marissa continue on the highway to Chino while Seth and Summer pull out

of the Cohen's driveway laughing.

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Please Read and Review.

Okay, so that was it! What did you think? I would like to know what everyone thought of the finale, and the season in general. What did you like about the season, what didn't you like? (it's okay, I can take it) Who was your favorite character? What was your favorite episode, favorite quote if you had one, just any feedback you could give me about this season would be great.

Now, on to information about a possible season two. I am going to take a little break, than think about writing a season two. Now I want to warn everyone about something. I have actually outlined four seasons of this fic. What this means is that I have a plan. However, the plan may not be exactly what people think. I would ask people to keep an open mind and give it a chance. I am not going to re-write season one, I am going to try to progress the story. That being said, I will give you a couple of hints of what to expect in season two.(SPOILER ALERT)

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

Alex will return next season, but only as an occasional character. She will return from a summer tour with a relative, straight out of Star's Hallow, who's presence will immediately cause trouble.

Seth and Summer grow closer over the summer, while a long summer in Chino takes a toll on Ryan and Marissa.

Ryan joins a sports team.

That is all I'm willing to reveal.

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

If you want to know when I start writing season two, just review this post and I will send you a message when I start again. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviews this entire season. Please respond to this, I really want to know what you guys thought of this season overall. Thanks.

David (yes, I'm a guy, in case some of you didn't already know)


End file.
